Tale as old as Time
by Eyce Queen
Summary: Draco and Hermione are forced to spend their summer together to sort out their 'issues' with each other. What will happen?
1. Camp Friendship

**Chapter One**:

"Shut up, Mudblood!"

"Sod off, Malferret!"

"I'll go away when I want to, Granger! You can't order me around, Mudblood! Get it through your ugly, bushy head!" 

"Well, I'll shut up when I want to, Malfoy!"

"Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!" An exasperated, highly irritated voice shouted. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger turned and regarded the Head Girl, Angelina. "Enough! All year you two have been at each other's throats! You haven't been able to work together once! You're prefects, for god's sake! And you're in your sixth year! I've had enough of trying to break up your endless rows and I'm tired of your behavior. You obviously won't listen to me, god knows I've tried all year, well, I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore. Maybe you'll listen to him." She said and with that she turned and walked away.

"See what you did Mudblood?"

"I did? You did two! I don't think I was yelling at myself!"

"It wouldn't surprise me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Just like I said it! Or are you to dumb to understand that, Mudblood? Listen, if I get in trouble because of you, I'll hex you off the ends of this earth!"

"Oooo! Scary, Malfoy! Maybe you'll turn into a ferret and squeak at me! Oh wait you already did that!" 

"Watch it, Mudblood!" He growled. They exchanged looks of pure hatred before storming away from each other.

They met Dumbledore in his office later that day. They sat in two chairs in front of his desk. He stared at the two teenagers over his half moon glasses. He stood up and stood in front of his desk, his penetrating blue stare making Hermione squirm.

"I'm very disappointed in you two. You were chosen as prefects to set an example for the rest of the students. You're conduct this past year has been completely unacceptable and very childish. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you both. The normal sentence won't due, Angelina has informed me that she has taken off a large number of points from both your houses but it doesn't help. Therefore for one week you will go to Camp Friendship and sort out your problems with each other. After that, you will spend half your summer at the other's house. I hope this will make you understand each other. Your parent's have already been informed and they will send you a suitcase full of the appropriate clothing for this camp." Dumbledore looked at them sadly before making his way behind his desk again. "You are dismissed." He said with a weary sigh. Draco and Hermione stood up and walked back down the revolving staircase. Outside the gargoyle, Draco turned to look at her.

"Great, now I have to spend a whole summer with you. Just don't get your disgusting germs on me." Draco sneered.

"Don't be such a spoiled brat, Malfoy! I'm not happy about spending my summer with you either!" She growled. Before he could say anything else she stomped away. She found Harry and Ron sitting by the fireplace playing wizards chess. They smiled at her as she walked in but they frowned when they saw her angry expression.

"What is it? What happened?" Ron asked. She plopped into the large red armchair angrily.

"Uh! Dumbledore's punished us. Malfoy and I have to spend a whole summer together so we can sort out our problems, or whatever. This is horrible! I mean, he has to live in my house for god's sake!" Hermione cried. Harry winced in sympathy. Ron's face went red in fury.

"What? That's mad! You'll kill each other! Wait in your house? Is he going to sleep in your room?" He demanded with a strange expression in his voice.

"No, Ron, we do have other rooms in my house. Like a guest bedroom?" Hermione said with an exasperated look. "Well, I have to go to bed, I'm really tired. I'll see you all tomorrow." She said and she hurried up the stairs to her dormitory before Ron could come up with another stupid thing to say.

"Oh my god! I just heard that you have to spend the whole summer with Draco Malfoy! You're so lucky! He's, like, the hottest guy in school!" Lavender cried from where she was sitting on her bed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Whatever. Very lucky." Hermione muttered as she changed into her crimson pajamas. She crawled into her bed and soon she was fast asleep.

The next morning was a Sunday. It was also the last day of school and Hermione felt rather sad to leave her friends. She got a letter at lunch from Dumbledore informing her that somebody would pick them up at King's Cross to take them to the camp. After the week was over they would go to Draco's house before finally going to Hermione's home. Hermione's suitcase was The day went by quickly and the farewell feast was delicious. Though it tasted bitter to Hermione who was dreading the upcoming summer. The following day they all went down to the Hogsmead station in the carriages and loaded into the train. The ride to King's Cross station was completely uneventful. Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch the whole time and Hermione was half glad when the red train pulled up into the station. She bid farewell to her friends and to Crookshanks, who she had left in Ginny's care since she didn't think the cat would like Malfoy, before walking over to where Draco was standing.

"Are you done saying good bye to Potty and his sidekick?" He demanded angrily. She smirked. 

"Oh, yes, but Parkinson doesn't seem to be done with you." She said sweetly motioning with her chin to the figure behind him. He whirled around and was nearly knocked over by the ugly girl as she ran into his arms.

"Oh Drakey! It's horrible! I just found out you have to spend the whole summer with the ugly Mudblood Granger!" She whined. Draco's face contorted into a look of disgust and he pushed her away roughly.

"Uh! Get off me, Pansy! Stay the hell away from me!" He growled. Her lower lip trembled and he backpedaled away quickly and clamped his hands to his ears. A split second later, Hermione knew why. An ear piercing wail filled the air around them and everyone looked over to see what the source of the sound was. Draco grabbed Hermione's upper arm and dragged her, along with his trolley, out through the magical barrier. The sounds of Pansy crying immediately ceased and Hermione gave a sigh of relief. She readjusted her suitcase and trunk. They saw Hagrid waiting on the other side. He smiled. He motioned for them to follow him and they went to a large ministry car. It drove them to a small airport at the edge of London. 

"Alrigh' ye two. This plane's been magicked to go faster. You'll be in America in two hours. There'll be someone waiting for you there." He said handing them two tickets. Hermione looked up to bid goodbye but he was already gone. They got onto the plane and Draco seemed bothered by the closed compartments.

"What's the problem, ferret boy? To like your cage at home?" She snarled as she plopped into the seat. He glared at her.

"Just wait till you come to the Malfoy Manor. You'll get lost in a second, mudblood." He growled as he took the seat furthest from hers. She pulled out a book and started to read. The plane took off and Hermione watched as he pressed his face to the window. A couple minutes later a soft drowsiness over came her and she fell asleep. She awoke when a sharp voice on the intercom announced that they were approaching. Hermione put her book away and noticed Draco had also fallen asleep. He looked very innocent when he was asleep.

"Malfoy, wake up! We're almost there." She said kicking him hard in the shins. He grunted and rubbed his eyes wearily. For a second his face was kind then it hardened into the cold, ruthless expression he always wore. He glared at her. 

"Don't ever touch me again, you useless mudblood." He hissed. She glared at him for a second.

"You're not worth my anger, Malfoy." She said condescendingly. Draco huffed loudly. They plane soon landed and they got out. Their luggage was loaded onto some trolleys and they walked to the entrance of the airport, which was very similar to the one they had just left.

"So where is the person supposed to meet us?" Hermione asked. Draco opened his mouth to answer but a loud voice interrupted him.

"Oy! Are ye Draco Granger and Hermia Malfoy?" The middle-aged man near them asked in a thick southern accent. He had a large badge on his chest that read 'CAMP FRIENDSHIP'.

"It's Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Draco snarled. The man beamed happily.

"That's great kid! Just wonderful! Now, come on. Let's go." He said and hurried away. As Draco and Hermione followed at a slower pace, Hermione turned to face the tall Slytherin. 

"Why, Draco! I'm touched you know my first name! I thought you'd forgotten after all these years of calling me Mudblood!" She said with feigned joy. A strange expression passed in his silver-grey eyes before they hardened.

"Sod off, Granger." He said and pushed ahead of her. She laughed. Perhaps this summer wouldn't be so bad, pushing Draco's button sure was fun.


	2. The Hug Room

**Chapter Two**:

(A/N. Thank you to Gambit Gurl Isis and coach-potato01. I'm happy I got reviews. This is my first fanfiction story. I hope everyone likes it. Email me if you have any questions. PLEASE Review. I like to know what the audience is thinking. K, enjoy!)

The man led them to a small cab, they loaded their stuff, got in and they drove away from the airport. As they drove through the traffic without anything happening, it became clear to Hermione that this was an ordinary muggle car.

"Granger, is Camp Friendship a muggle camp?" Draco demanded in a tight whisper. Obviously she hadn't been the only one to notice.

"It seems like it." She responded. Draco muttered a curse and turned away. "You know, muggles aren't as bad as you seem to think."

"Sure." He responded sarcastically not bothering to face her. She frowned at his muscular back.

"Have you ever met a muggle, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded, her voice rising in anger at his prejudice. 

"Well, no." He replied, and then his eyes narrowed. "But they are all disgusting, simple-minded creatures!" He retorted. Hermione was appalled; he was talking about muggles as if they were a different species.

"Says who?"

"Says my…" He paused and glared at her. "Why do you have to know everything? Always digging in things that don't concern you!" He snarled softly. They glared daggers at each other before turning away to stare out their respective windows. The ride was shorter than Hermione expected.  They drove into a large forest and went up a muddy trail. They pulled up in front of a large building made of logs and shaped like a U with the two tips facing away from where they were. The cabby turned around to them and grinned.

"Welcome to Camp Friendship!" He cried happily a huge grin plastered to his face. Draco stared at the man with his usual expressionless face before dismissing the man as insignificant and glancing away. Hermione smiled at the man.

"Um, thank you." She said. They got out of the car and another employee of the camp came out, sporting the same badge.

"Hello, follow me. I'll take you to your rooms." The man said with a big smile. He led them through the entry way and to the left. He went down a large hallway before stopping in front of a door, unlocking it and pushing it open. Hermione stepped inside and smiled. It was a large center room with a round table holding a vase filled with white orchids in front. Behind it, a blue couch was facing away from the entrance towards a pair of French doors, which led out to a small garden. Two armchairs, the same colour, stood on either side of the sofa. White columns were at every corner of the room, which went well with the light blue walls. To the left and right were two plain white doors. Hermione went to the one on the right and found it to be a bedroom decorated in the same theme as the center room. A bathroom was adjacent to the bedchamber. She went back out.

"Well I hope you like it."

"Are all the rooms here like this?" Hermione asked. The man gave a short laugh and shook his head.

"Nope. The suites are normally reserved for celebrities who come. You guys were going to get two separate, smaller rooms but a Mr. Malfoy called and said he pay the extra so you two could have a suite." The man said. "Well, your stuff will be up in a little while." The man said and left. Draco slumped into the couch.

"I wonder if they hire people here based on how long they can smile for." Hermione said as she sat down on one of the armchairs so that she was facing the silver-haired boy. Draco laughed and Hermione joined in. They caught each other's eyes and suddenly realized whom they were with and the laughter ceased as quickly as it had come.

"I'm going to my room, mudblood." Draco said coldly as he stood up. Hermione glared at him.

"The one Daddy got for you because poor Draco can't sleep when he's in a small room?" She mocked. He glowered at her for a second before walking away.

"I don't need to listen to you, Granger. You're nothing to me." He said and slammed his bedroom door behind him. She felt a pang inside her but she quickly shrugged it away. A knock on the door made her get up and open it. Two men came in carrying the two suitcases and the two large trunks. Hermione took her suitcase and trunk and dragged them to her room. She shoved the trunk under the queen-sized bed and knelt beside the suitcase. She unlocked it and began to unpack. She was pleased to find that her mother had packed all of Hermione's favorite muggle clothing. Hermione changed into a pair of tight bell-bottom jeans and a large navy T-shirt with the British flag on the front. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and grabbed a book from the suitcase. She went out to the common room to read.

Draco lay on his bed thinking about the summer ahead when a knock on the door jarred him from his thoughts. He pulled the white door open and stared at Hermione. Despite what he had said before about her bushy hair, it simply wasn't true anymore. Her hair had turned from frizzy hair to gorgeous silky curls that hung just past her shoulders. She had filled out in all the right places. She had actually grown quite pretty.

"What do you want, Granger?" He demanded angrily, taking out his fury at himself for his ridiculous thoughts on the brunette. Her eyes narrowed and she pushed his trunk through the doorway, stubbing his bare toe in the progress. "Bugger all!" He cried falling back on his bed. "Geez, Mudblood! Watch where your going!"

"I was." She said sweetly and his eyes widened. She had also grown more confident. She held her shoulders back and her head high, making her look even more attractive. She rolled in his suitcase as well. She paused at the doorway expectantly, her hands on her well defined hips. Finally she rolled her eyes and walked out. "You're welcome, Malfoy!" She growled right before she slammed the door behind her. 

Draco got up and shoved the trunk into the back of his closet. It wasn't like he'd be using it any time soon. He grabbed the heavy suitcase and easily lifted it onto the king-sized bed and unzipped it. Someone, a house elf most probably, had bought him muggle clothes and packed it into the valise. He thought about the odd looks he had gotten from the people here when they saw him in his school robes. He stripped of his robes, grabbed a light-green polo shirt and some jeans and pulled them on. He pulled on some shoes in case Hermione got any other wild ideas about squishing his feet and went out to the common room. A short man with a fluffy white beard and white hair was walking through the doorway.

"Ah, Draco! Just in time. We're going to have so much fun this week." The man said with a smile. "Follow me!" He cried. 

"He looks like bloody Santa Clause." Draco muttered. He heard Hermione choking on her laughter. He led them out of their suite, up a large staircase and down a large corridor. He stopped in front of a large door. "This is the Hug Room. Once you step inside the only way to come back out is by giving each other a real, heartfelt hug. Now there's a spell in here that will keep the door locked until you've done so." 

"Wait. A spell? I thought this was a muggle camp." Draco said a frown on his face betraying his confusion.

"It is. I'm a wizard, an old friend of Albus Dumbledore. Anyway, I founded this camp many years ago to help muggle children sort out their problems with society. Using a little bit of magic here and there. The campers don't know of course. We use small spells to help them along and they rationalize it any way they can. That's why we keep magic here to a low minimum. I'm doing your case as a favor to Albus. I had planned to use the same techniques that I use with the other campers but Albus has informed me how difficult your case is. So, were going to need all the help magic can give us!" The old man said with a hearty laugh. "Well enough talking with me. In you go! Time will flow differently in this room. So, one hour in there is one minute out here. That way you have more time to complete this exercise. You have enough food and water for four days and a small bathroom. But don't even try to use the bathroom to escape each other! The door will only open when you actually have to use the restroom. Well, good luck!" The man said and shoved them inside. The room was plain. It had a small loveseat in the center of the room and two chairs at opposite corners of the room. A small fridge was behind the couch against the wall.

"This sucks." Draco muttered. He slouched into the couch. Hermione sighed and sat down on the chair on the left side. 

"That about sums it up." Hermione said. Draco glanced at her, a smirk on his face. She had really grown tired of seeing that smirk.

"Aw, Granger! You're not developing a crush on me? Is that why you're agreeing with me? I mean, I know I'm handsome, but please. I have enough girls drooling all over me!" He said. 

"Uh! Gross. I don't think that will happen anytime soon!" Hermione said with a small shudder. Draco laughed mockingly.

"Oh come on, Granger! You know as well as I do that I'm considered one of the hottest guys at school!" He said. Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"God! Can you be more arrogant! No wonder you don't have any friends!" She cried. His smirk disappeared and he glared at her

"I have friends!"

"No, you have minions. People you can order around and they'll do exactly what you tell them to." 

"Well at least I don't have two dumb boyfriends who don't even appreciate me!" He retorted. Hermione didn't want to admit it but Draco was right. Sometimes Harry and Ron just didn't appreciate her.

"They aren't my boyfriends, but they are good friends. Which is more than I can say about Crabbe and Goyle."

"Who cares if they're good friends? They do what I want them to do. I don't need anything else." He growled.

"You're using them, Draco! Don't you realize that?"

"So what?"

"Bloody hell! Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?" She demanded her voice nearing the maximum pitch.

"Yes, I do!"

"Oh yeah? Who? Lord Voldemort?" 

"No, my mother! Not that it matters! You'd never understand what it means to be alone!" He cried. Then he froze; he seemed to have realized what he had just said. He turned away. Hermione didn't know what to do. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered. His gaze switched back to her and he glared at her as if it had all been her fault.

"I don't need your pity, Granger."

"That's not what I meant." She said as he went over to the mini fridge and looked around inside.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." She insisted as he took out a sandwich. She stood up and he whirled around and scowled at her.

"No, it bloody well doesn't!" He snapped. She flinched and turned away. He went back to the sofa. She went back to her chair. They were going to be here a while.


	3. Friends or Not?

**Chapter Three:**

(A/N. Thanks everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy. Okay here's the deal reviews make me happy. When I'm happy I work hard and get a new chapter out so…REVIEW MORE! Heehee! **Dracos****-girl: I'm so happy you put me on your favorite story list! I thought the Hermia Malfoy and Draco Granger was funny too.**** Lightningfire: I'm trying to keep writing! **Gambit Gurl Isis**: I'm glad you like the hug room. I thought it was a good way for them to sort out their problems, lock them together till they did! ****Surferbunny77: I'm glad you love this story. You don't know how glad! I did a victory dance when I saw all the reviews I had! **Gum-addict**: Thank you. I tried to make it a good beginning. **Couch-potato01**: No more poor you because I updated so now it's "Yeah! Let's review so that she writes more!" Okay thanks again to all who reviewed! Please review again!)**

An hour or two passed and not a word was spoken. The silence had started to get at Hermione.

"Can we please talk so that we can get out of here faster?" She asked hesitantly. Draco was lying on the sofa staring up at the ceiling.

"Fine." He said. He made no move to begin the conversation. Hermione gave a frustrated sigh.

"Alright. How about this. We ask simple questions to each other so we can try to get to know each other." She said. Draco shrugged. "Okay then. When's your birthday?" She asked. 

"January 5th." He said as he sat up so he was looking at her directly. She frowned. Was he really younger than both herself and Harry?" She wondered. He seemed to understand her questioning look. "I'm turning eighteen. My turn. Same question." 

"October 20th and I'm turning seventeen." She said. She thought for a second what question she wanted to ask him. "So why did your parent's call you Draco?" 

"I don't know. I guess my father wanted me to have a powerful name so I would be a strong person." He shrugged. "You?"

"My mom loves Greek Legends." She said. Draco stared at her blankly. "Oh, right. Well, the Greek Legends are a bunch of stories written by the ancient Greeks bout their gods and their past. Well one of them is about Helen of Troy. Helen is the beautiful wife of Menelaus, king of Sparta. The Trojan War is started because of her abduction by Paris to Troy because he is in love with her. After the fall of Troy and the death of Paris, Menelaus is reunited with his wide and they resume their reign in Sparta. A daughter, famed to be just as beautiful as her mother, was born to them and they called her Hermione." She finished. She looked up at Draco and found him leaning forward in his seat. He seemed to actually be interested in what she was saying. "I can lend you a book on Greek Legends when we get back, if you want." She smiled. He blinked, frowned then leaned back in the chair.

"Why would I want a filthy muggle book filled with dumb stories?" He drawled. She stared at him.

"Why do you always do that?" She cried. Draco shrugged carelessly and scowled at her.

"Do what?"

"Every time we make a step forward you take two steps back and find some way to make me hate you more than I already do."

"It's a skill." He sneered. She threw up her hands and rubbed her temples to try and abate the growing headache.

"How do you expect to get out of here if you won't cooperate?" She shrieked in exasperation.

"Please stop wailing. Your reminding me of Pansy and it's not bringing very pleasant thoughts to mind." He said haughtily. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she walked over to where Draco was sitting.

"What makes you think your better than everyone? Your money? Your wonderful family name? Your blood? What?" She demanded.

"You'd never understand!" He said softly avoiding her gaze. She moved so she could meet his silvery grey eyes.

"Than make me understand!"

"Why?" Draco snapped, standing up and glowering down at her. "So you can run back to Potty and Weasel and tell them all about pour little Draco's problems? So you can laugh with the other Gryffindors? No thanks. I'd rather keep my secrets to myself. That's where they belong!" He snarled.

"Is that what you think I'm going to do? Run off and tell my friends?" She said softly anger and pain shining out of her teary eyes. "I'm not like you, Malfoy. I don't betray people's trust in me. Whether it's you, Harry, Ron or anyone else." She said softly. She turned and walked away from him, sitting down in a corner of the room, the back of her head touching the cold wall. Hours passed. After a long time a hesitant voice spoke up from the other side of the room.

"So what do your parents do?" Draco said. She kept her eyes closed. She had two options here. She could answer his question and maybe get out of here or she could ignore him. She chose the second option, and for some strange reason she felt that getting out of here wasn't the only motivation for her answering. "They're dentists." She said slowly, opening her eyes just as uncertainly. "Muggles don't have magic so, to straighten their teeth or shrink them, they have to got to dentists. Well, I know what your parent's do…so…what do you do in your spare time? Other than Quidditch I mean."

 "I like to read, and draw." He said with a shrug. She raised her eyebrows, she wouldn't have pinned him as an artist. She moved closer.

"You like to draw?"

"Yeah. I'm actually really good at it. My Father doesn't like me doing it, though, so I've never had proper training." There was a pleasant silence after Draco finished talking.

"I think we should try a hug now." Hermione said softly. Draco looked like he was about to make a cruel remark when he thought better of it and nodded. They stood up and met each other halfway. They stretched out their arms and hugged each other awkwardly. The door burst open with a loud chime. Hermione gave a startled yelp as Draco lunged out of her arms and out the door as if he feared the door might change its mind and close again. She laughed softly and followed. 

"Very good! You took much longer than I expected but not the longest yet. You made it out in eight hours. Well now you can go down to your rooms, change, and come to the Welcome Feast in the Mess Hall." The cheery old man said.

"Thank you." 

"You have an hour before the feast starts. It's formal but not too much." The man said. He laughed merrily and Draco winced slightly. "Well off you go!" He said and Harry and Draco hurried away. They slowed when they were away from the old man.

"He reminds me of Santa Clause." Draco said. Hermione looked at him before laughing. She opened the door to their suite and walked over to her room. Se took a hot shower and pulled on her bathrobe. She lay on her bed to read a while.

Draco was glad to be away from Hermione for a while. He took a cold shower and changed into some kaki pants and a dark green turtleneck sweater. He grabbed a pad of paper from his trunk and a piece of charcoal. He poked his head out the door and was relieved to see that Hermione wasn't there. He went out into the common room and sat down on the armchair facing away from Hermione's bedroom door. He started to draw a beautiful dragon rearing on his hind legs. He was so intent on his drawing he didn't even notice the door behind him opening. 

"It's very good." A soft voice said. He turned and only years of training to hide his emotions kept him from gawking. Hermione was wearing a flirty, lace white shirt with flowered print and a short denim miniskirt that showed off her slim legs. Her hair was pulled back in a louse bun with tendrils falling around to frame her face. 

"Uh, thanks." He said his voice hoarse. She smiled and nodded. Then he remembered that she was a Mudblood and they were enemies. "Not that I need your opinion." He sneered. Her smile faded and her eyes hardened.

"Oh course not. The Slytherin Prince needs no one." She growled sardonically. She turned and went back into her room. Draco nodded to himself. It was better this way. What was a Slytherin pureblood doing making friends with a Gryffindor mudblood?


	4. Some Promblems

**Chapter Four: **

(A/N. Hello all. I'm so happy I've gotten reviews! I like reviews! Heehee. **Gum-addict**: Yeah the drawing thing was supposed to give him the human side, especially since his father doesn't like it. **Couch-potato**: Trust me he _can _get more arrogant. You'd be surprised. But as they say, Rome wasn't built in a day. **Gambit Gurl Isis**: I'm glad you think Draco drawing was interesting too. Although I have no idea why this reminds you of Titanic…If it still does, that REALLY wasn't my intention. **Babmidnight**: I'm glad you find my story interesting. I will keep _posting_ as long as I get more reviews. If not all keep it all to myself. Muahhahaha! Okay sorry. Well enjoy this chapter. I'm so sorry it's so short but I have had a lot of homework. BE KIND, READ AND REVIEW. Heehee)

The feast was wonderful. Not as heavy as the Hogwarts feasts but it was still very good. Draco saw, to his annoyance, many of the girls gaping at him. Normally he would have flirted with them but he was in no mood. The one person who he actually wanted to talk to was the sole person he had to stay away from. Draco stared at Hermione who was talking to some muggle girls her age. She was laughing with them and he had to admired her beauty. She seemed to feel his longing gaze. She met his eyes calmly. Draco was stunned. Normally when a girl caught him staring she blushed or giggled, which aggravated him to no end. Hermione cocked an eyebrow questioningly. Draco shook his head and looked away. She wasn't like normal girls though. She wasn't like the girls here or even at Hogwarts. She was smarter than anyone their age and had a knack of looking past a person's exterior and appreciating their inner beauty. 

"Hey, my name is Ryan." A blond boy said extending a hand toward Draco. Draco stared at it scornfully. 

"Bugger off." He snarled. The boy seemed surprised and when Draco let his flashing silver eyes meet the boy's brown eyes a frightened look passed over the boy's face. He turned and walked away. Draco knew that most people found him threatening and menacing but he didn't care. It was the Malfoy way. The way his father had raised him, to be above everyone else. The feast ended and Draco walked out of the large room before Hermione could question him about why he was looking at her. He went up to his room and took of his sweater and pants. He slipped between the blue sheets wearing only his black, silk boxers. He crossed his hands behind his head. He didn't want to think about Hermione. Although she always filled him with a strange, warm feeling, thoughts of the beautiful brunette led to too may confusing questions. He instead thought about Quidditch. He missed it more than anything else in the wizarding world. Nothing else meant anything to him. He sighed softly and imagined flying over the green Quidditch pitch on his Lightning Flash 1000. It made him relax and soon he was fast asleep. 

Hermione awoke the next morning and stretched slowly. She stared up at the ceiling reluctant to leave her warm bed. She snuggled into her pillow and smelt the fresh laundry smell it had. She sighed and got up. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. She turned the water on and stripped down before stepping in to the shower. She stared at the white tile before her, her thoughts traveling to the night before. She had caught Draco watching her the night before at the Welcome Feast. She wondered what it could mean.

"Probably trying to think of some dumb insult to throw at me." She muttered to herself as she massaged the conditioner into her hair. She came out a few minutes later and changed into a pair of tan cargo pants and a black, silk polo top. She walked out and found Draco lying on the couch wearing a light blue T-shirt and jeans. His eyes were closed. 

"Hello." She said. Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked up, and uncanny thing she had noticed. He sometimes awoke from sleep eerily awake. He sat up and crossed his legs in front of him.

"Hey." He said. There was a knock on the door and the old man from yesterday walked in grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning!" He said happily, and Hermione heard Draco sigh behind her. She shook her head at his insolence. "Yesterday I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Bon Bonchere. But just call me Bon." He said.

"Figures." Hermione heard Draco mutter as he stood up. She had to stifle a laugh because she had been thinking the exact same thing. The name suited the old man.

"Well, I've come to inform you of your activities today. Can you come here and Hermione, give me your right hand and Draco, if you would give me your left?" He said. They exchanged a confused look but did as Bon asked. He smiled at them apologetically before reaching forward and clamping a handcuff to each of their wrists. Now she and Draco were chained together.


	5. Getting to know you

**Chapter Five**:

(A/N. I'm so happy people are reading my story. I love reviews! **Gambit Gurl Isis**: I have to thank you on bended knee for reviewing so faithfully! Yes handcuffs are fun. Endless possibilities. Heehee. **Dracos****-girl: I'm so clad you think my story is 'kewl'. You're great for writing reviews. I liked the name of Ryan too. It just seemed very American. ****Darkprincess1390:I will continue to write if you continue to review. ; ). I'm very glad you like my story. **Couch-potato**: You're also a faithful reviewer and I'm so happy that you've continued to like my story. Draco won't admit his love for a while. Remember this is VERY hard for him, he's never _been_ in love before. **Moonstar87**: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like my story. Okay everyone, you know the drill; READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEE! Haha. Right then, enjoy the story!)**

"Don't bother trying to unlock it. Dumbledore and I put a tough locking spell on it. You're going to have to stay the whole day like that. If you have to go to the bathroom the chain will grow so that you can have some privacy. But only if you have to go to the bathroom. Okay well down to breakfast!" The man said and Disapparated. Draco closed his eyes.

"Please tell me this is a nightmare." He whispered. Hermione sighed and pinched him. He yelped and rubbed his shoulder. "What the hell was that for, Granger?"

"To prove that this wasn't a dream?" She said with a grin. He shook his head and laughed softly. "Well then, let's go down to breakfast." She said. He nodded. They had a hard time getting through the door because of communication issues but finally they were in front of the mess hall.

"After you." Draco said holding the door with his foot as she walked forward. 

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked Draco suddenly as he grabbed a roll with his right hand and munched thoughtfully. Hermione did the same with her left hand.

"Do what?"

"We've been here less than a day and already you have most of the girl population mooning over you." She said. He glanced around and noticed that many girls were indeed staring at him. 

"It's the Malfoy charm. All woman fall for it." He said absently as he tried to cut his bacon with one hand. He gave up and finally just used his hand.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked. Draco glanced over at her and she had her head cocked to the side.

"What?" He asked. Then he realized what he had said. "Oh. Well you're an exception, Granger. You're too ugly to catch the seductive waves." The sharp pain on his cheek caught him by surprised. She had slapped him for the second time in his life. 

"God dammit Draco! You never give up do you? You just always have to make my life miserable! Other people have feelings to you know!" She cried softly. There were tears in her eyes. He was shocked. He had meant it as a joke. He hadn't realized it would hurt her so much. Wait, wasn't that what he always did? Find ways to provoke her? Make her cry? He didn't know what to say. How could she forgive him for six years of making her life hell? "Uh, forget it. You're probably relishing this, huh? Watching me make a fool of myself." She said wiping the tears from her cheeks. That comment made his speechlessness go away. 

"You don't know anything about me. You think that with a day of talking to me civilly you know me?" He hissed. "You have no idea who I am."

"You're right. I don't. But even if I wanted to know you, you never let anyone in, Malfoy. You're made of ice. You're outside is cold and harsh. That much I know. Who knows what lies beneath that? You probably don't even know what's there because you hide it so much." She retorted. He was struck by the truth in her statement.

"So what? I have barriers. If I don't let people in they can't hurt me." He growled. She seemed surprised by what he said.

"But if you don't let people in you can never live life to the fullest." She said softly the anger fading from her voice. Draco shrugged. 

"It doesn't matter." He said noticing that all eyes were on them. Breakfast ended, they finished their meals and they walked back to their suite. Hermione grabbed a book from her room and Draco grabbed his drawing pad.

"Can we go outside?" He asked. Hermione agreed and they pulled to of the patio chairs together so they could sit comfortably. The sun shone down on them. Hermione pulled on a pair of sunglasses and held up her book one handed. Draco was using both hands to draw. He was drawing the garden before them in accurate detail.  

"Where do you think you got the talent from?" Hermione asked setting her book aside.

"For drawing? I have no idea. I think my mum. I found some old pictures of her and her family. She seemed so lively back then. The person she was back then would probably have loved drawing." Draco said without thinking. He tensed. He expected her to make some rude remark but all she did was smile serenely.

"My mother used to love horseback riding but she gave it up when she married my father and became pregnant. I think she passed it on to me though." She said. She leaned back in the chair and Draco could see she had closed her eyes behind her sunglasses. He went back to drawing. 


	6. Peanut Butter and Jelly

**Chapter Six**:

(A/N. Hey people. I'm so happy I've gotten reviews but I'd REALLY like to here some more feedback! Okay? **Gambit Gurl Isis**: Okay so no bended knee but still thanks for your great reviews. And I agree with you on our favorite ditz, Pansy. **Moonstar87**: Thanks for your review. Don't scream though, you'll harm my ears. ;P. **Dawn Bridges**: I aim to please! Ha ha. Sorry! Well yeah I'm glad you like my plot. **Some1**: You have a very original nickname thing…Anywho, I wil update soon if you review, please? Muaw! Heehee. **Baby T**:Yes, I try to keep it as in character as possible. As sad before I update when I get reviews. Or else my confidence goes away and I can't write. So the solution is REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! Heehee. **Kiana**: Draco sadly has a mean streak but don't worry he gets better. By they way if Kiana is your actual name it's very pretty. J. Okay people. Read on and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW Your comments go a long way!)

It was several hours later when Hermione woke up to find Draco reading her book, which she had left on the table. He apparently hadn't seen that she had woken. Hermione paused to study him. She could see what almost all the girls at school saw in him. He had grown tall. He had a broad muscular chest but a slim waist. His hair was shorter than it had been when she had first met him all those years ago and he had it normally slicked back but some strands hung loose giving him a messy, sexy look. Most people called him intimidating but she had never felt intimidated by the handsome young man before her. His silver-grey eyes continued to fly across the page before him. She was amazed he liked the book. It was 'The Count of Monte Cristo' written by Alexander Dumas, who was a muggle.

"Good book?" She asked. He looked up startled but only his eyes betrayed even the smallest hint of that emotion. "Didn't have you marked as a muggle-written-book-reader. Wonder why?" She said sarcastically. He frowned and threw the book back at her. Then he smirked. 

"They say know your enemies right?" He retorted. She rolled her eyes. She suddenly felt hungry and she said so. Draco shrugged.

"Alright. Let's get something to eat." She said urging her companion to get up and go to the Mess Hall with her. It wasn't like she could go without dragging him. He got to his feet reluctantly and they walked down to the Mess Hall. As they walked Hermione admired his fluid graceful strides. She sighed and focused her attention on not bumping into anyone which was hard considering the crowded hallways and the number of giggling girls that stared enviously at Hermione and adoringly at Draco. They got to their table and Hermione and Draco sat down carefully. Hermione looked at the sandwiches and groaned. They were peanut butter and jelly. Draco grabbed one and studied it.

"What the hell is this, Granger? There's mud and jam in the bread." He snarled. A boy next to them frowned. Hermione moved closer to Draco.

"Draco! Keep your voice down. You're supposed to be a muggle remember?" She hissed. He looked over at the boy who was still staring at them.

"What're you looking at?" He growled. The boy's eyes widened in fright and he scampered away. He looked back at Hermione. "Now will you tell me what these are?" 

"There peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I hate peanut butter, but the jelly's usually good." Hermione said splitting two sandwiches and squishing the two jam sides of the bread together. Draco reached over and took a piece of peanut butter from the other halves on his finger. He considered it before raising it to his lips and licking it thoughtfully. He stared at his finger in disbelief.

"This is good!" He cried. He grabbed her two discarded halves, lumped them together and started to eat them. Hermione laughed. They finished their meal, talking pleasantly. 

"So what do you love to do beside drawing and reading?" Hermione asked as they walked back to their room. She heard him mumble something and she leaned closed. "Sorry didn't catch that?"

"Never mind."

"I'm sorry you've intrigued my curiosity. What did you say?" Hermione asked unwilling to let the subject go. He glared at her.

"Fine. I like to read to children. I like to watch their faces light up as their imagination takes them to places they've never been before." Draco said. Hermione was surprised at the gentleness she heard in his voice. "I always wanted a younger sibling that I could take care of but my parent's don't want anymore children. I think even I'm too much for them most times." Draco said.

"My, my. Draco Malfoy does have some humanity in him after all." Hermione said half teasing. His eyes met hers and she almost gasped. She had never looked directly at him from so close. Looking into his eyes was like staring up at the sky in the middle of a blazing storm. It was filled with grey, silver and black. But the occasional hint of blue would appear promising clear skies behind the raging thunderstorm. She could get lost in his eyes, fall into their ethereal light. She turned away from him. They finished their lunch and went back to their room in silence. Hermione grabbed her book from the floor and raised it to her brown eyes. After a while Draco grabbed his drawing pad. She reread the same paragraph three times before giving up and laying her book down. She was about to attempt conversation when a snowy white owl came flying in through the still open French doors. It dropped a letter into Hermione's lap. She opened it.

_Hey Hermione._

_Ron and I were hoping to hear from you but when no mail came we decided to send you this. I hope your doing well. The Weasleys have been really great. Well I have to go now. Take care and write back soon. _

_Harry Potter_

Hermione smiled at the letter. She missed her friends. She reached over and snagged the pencil from Draco's hand.

"Hey!" He cried indignantly. She laughed and stuck out her tongue at him. He rolled his eyes. 

_Hi Harry. Thank you for your letter. I'm fine. Have a nice summer. _

_                        Hermione_

She wrote quickly, tied the return to Harry's owl, Hedwig, which hooted and then fluttered away. She watched it go before turning back to Draco who was looking at her expectantly.

"Who was it? The red head or the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-ass?" He asked. She didn't know whether to laugh or to get angry. She chose the first.

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" She demanded. He had a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

"How long would make you think I was amazingly witty?" He said slyly. She laughed and swatted his arm with the pencil.

"In your case?" She asked and he glared at her playfully. A knock on the door made them both start guiltily.

"Come in!" Hermione called. The same man who had led them to their rooms on the first day walked in. 

"Well, Bon gave me the keys to your handcuffs." He said holding up a pair of silver keys. He came over to them and carefully unlocked them. Hermione rubbed her wrist gratefully. The man smiled when Hermione thanked him and walked out. Hermione turned to Draco.

"Yes, Granger?" He snapped. She was surprised. It was strange just a minute ago she could have sworn she had seen something in him that she had never seen before.

"Nothing, Ferret boy." She growled. He always ruined her good moods. She yawned and stretched lazily. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." She said. She walked over to her door not expecting him to answer.

"Sweet dreams, Hermione." Just as she was closing the door behind her she heard a soft voice whisper into the night.


	7. The Obstacle Course

**Chapter Seven**:

(A/N. Sorry, I've been having a LOT of trouble with my computer! **Ghetto Superstar**: I used to love that song. Anyway, I'm so glad you like my story! **Diedre**: I'm honored to be on your favorite authors and favorite stories list!!!! And I'm sure Seamus will fall head over heels with you! Heehee. **Jessica parmelee**: I will continue so long as I get reviews, they motivate me! **Blonde@heart**: I'm so happy you think I'm a good writer! Blushes! Heehee! **Gambit Gurl Isis**: Man you are AWESOME at reviewing! I'm so happy you've stayed with me through this story! **Moonstar87**: SOOO glad you liked it! **Kiana**: Yes, Draco can be a pain in the bootie and this chap has some of his best pain in the bootie moments…Who is your sister, btw? I'm so glad both of you like it! I solemnly swear to keep posting if you people keep reviewing! **Dracos-girl**: Yes I do try to make him witty, he is my fav. Character on H.P. **Sb1**: No more need to wait! Oh and I'll answer your second review here too. Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! **Myztik**: I will update so long as you review, got it? Cool. : ) **Dawn Bridges**: Yes the sweet dreams chap is one of the cutest. **Sillyroses**: Cute name. I'm so glad you are so dedicated at checking my stories and I'm really delighted that you like my writing. It honors me even more for you to say that I have the J.K Rowling sense of writing! ~Does a little victory-snoopy-dance.~ Heehee. **Baby T**: Don't Die! Well I won't be finished any time soon but I posted so now you have to review. COME ON PEOPLE READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEEAAASSSE!!!!! Muah! I love all of you who reviewed! Keep it up!)

On Tuesday morning, Hermione dressed in some stretch jeans and a simple pink baby tee with a grey sweatshirt on top. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail and went out to the common room. A roll of parchment was waiting for them next to the vase of orchids. Hermione unrolled it and read it. Draco came out of his room dressed in baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked at the parchment in her hands and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" 

"It says to meet Bon outside." Hermione said. Draco shrugged nonchalantly and frowned at her.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He snapped. Hermione sighed and she turned and led the way outside. It seemed she might have been mistaken about Draco. It was annoying how he constantly changed her views of him. Sometimes she felt like they were getting along and could be friends and the next second he made some cutting remark and she was back to loathing him. She sighed again and looked up. Bon stood in front of a large doorway wearing a huge grin on his face. 

"Good morning! Today you are going to do a very special exercise. Through this door are a series of magical, intellectual and physical obstacles. You will have to work through it together. Now this course hadn't been used for two or three centuries, back when it used to be a wizarding camp to help train the Triwizard contestants. However, I'm quite sure that it will still be in fine working order. However, if anything does go wrong send up some red sparks with your wands which I have brought for you." He handed them their wands then opened the door. Hermione and Draco stepped through. They found themselves in a large stone hallway with purple carpeting. The high ceilings were vaulted. Hermione turned around and found the door they had come through had disappeared. Hermione turned around and realized that the hallway extended for a while on both sides. 

"Left of right?" She asked Draco. He looked both ways before shrugging indifferently.

"Whatever you want, mudblood." He sneered contemptuously. "You've done this sort of thing before haven't you? In the chamber of secrets. Poor, ordinary people like me haven't had that experience." 

"You definitely aren't poor, Malfoy, and not at all ordinary. Though I would say your rather dim." She sighed softly to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go this way." She said and pointed to the left. They walked a while before turning a corner and finding a blank wall made of the same stone as the others. Hermione was turning away when Draco caught her arm and turned her around. Words were forming on the stones. 

"What walks on four legs, then three legs, then two legs?" Hermione read out loud. She almost laughed. She had probably read Sophocles's Oedipus a hundred times. "A man." She said. The stones parted revealing  a wall made of bricks. New letters were forming on the wall. 

"What kills birds, flowers, kings and trees and brings high mountain to crumble down?" Draco read. He frowned then he smiled. "Time." He cried and the bricks parted to reveal an arched doorway with a wooden door. Draco tried it but it was locked. New words were forming on the door. 

"Voiceless it cries, wingless it flutters, toothless it bites and mouthless it mutters." Draco and Hermione read together. They turned to each other and grinned. This was easier than they expected.

"Wind." They said together and the door swung open. They walked through and Hermione skidded to a stop. Draco wasn't so lucky. He slipped and fell into the pond below soaking himself. 

"Go on! Laugh! You're just a stupid female! You're all alike!" Draco cursed glaring at Hermione. Her eyes narrowed.

"For your information, I had no intention of laughing. You have a lot of nerve, Draco. You know what? Forget it. You can get out of here on your own! I'm tired of having to deal with a childish brat like you!" She cried. She walked away. She had already seen that the only deep part of the pond was the one Draco had landed in. She carefully walked towards the shadows on her left. She walked for a while. Suddenly she froze. She could hear a hissing breath.

"What Granger? Missing me already?" Draco taunted from faraway behind her. Hermione barely heard him, there was something moving in front of her. Slowly, she raised her eyes and screamed at the sight before her.


	8. Convalescence

**Chapter Eight**:

(A/N. WOW! I should do cliff hangers more often! I got so many reviews! I'm so happy! Yeah! Heehee. **Ghetto Superstar**: Yup scary being in front of her! **Alexi** Silverstorm**: I'm sorry! I needed a cliff to see if people actually were reading my story! If you people keep reviewing I'll keep writing! **Nyah**: I'm glad you like it! **Max**: I'm glad you read it and you reviewed! Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming! ****Sb1: Thank you! ****JeanB: Yes, I am evil! Muahahaha. I promise to go on if you people promise to keep reviewing! I love writing their banter so you'll hear a lot of it! **LAZY**: Cuz I was lazy. Heehee. Nah so I could make you all write reviews demanding more and so poofing up my ego. Heehee. ****Gambit Gurl Isis: Too true! And I take your not so subtle hint and produced this chapter! Hope you like it! ****Miss Dance Pants: She saw a…Oh! You'll have to read it! AND REVIEW IT! Haha. Anyway yes have no fear Draco will be a nice wonderful knight in shining armor. I'm so glad you like my writing and my characters! You have no idea how happy these compliments make me! Yeah! ****BabyT: I know, I know! I hate _reading cliffhangers but writing them is so much fun! **DracosHOT**: Before I say anything bout your review, I agree with your penname. Heehee. Anyway, thanks for you're review. Read on to see what happens and don't forget to REVIEW! **Kiana**: Have no fear! Draco's here! Tun tu dun! Read on to see his marvelous rescue! Thanks for the compliment on my ideas! I had a LOT of trouble with this chap so I REALLY hope you guys like it! By the way you had just the kind of reaction I tried to get with chap. 7! Okay people read on and find out what happens. (Although I'm so sure none of you read this!) Okay! **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**)_**

Standing before her was a huge Minotaur. It stretched out its human arms toward her, it's red bull eyes glittering lustfully. She backed away and it swiped at her sending her wand flying into the water. Hermione's eyes widened in fear. It grabbed her in its arms and she broke into action. She kicked it in the arms. Hard. It faltered and grunted loudly in pain. She heard sloshing behind her but she ignored it. She kicked and kicked and kicked. The monster just leered at her as it clamped its other enormous hand over her legs, stopping her efforts. She felt tears pouring down her face.

"Mine." It said in a hoarse, disgusting voice. She shook her head and tried to wiggle out of his tight grasp. 

"Let her go." A calm, commanding voice said. Hermione turned and stared. Draco was standing before the Minotaur, his wand raised high and his clothes dripping around him, yet he had a collected expression on his face and she could see cold fury emanating from his eyes like spears of ice aimed at the creature. The beast laughed and it squeezed Hermione tighter and she shrieked as she felt a rib brake. The monster dropped her and lunged at Draco. It's claws ripped into his back as he spun away. Draco didn't even seem to register pain. He raised his wand only to have the Minotaur's talons slash his arm. He didn't even wince and he kept a firm grip on his wand. Finally he backed away and raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra." He said and suddenly the Minotaur fell to the ground with a blinding green flash. Hermione got to her feet hesitantly. Draco stared at the monster's dead body. Then he turned and regarded Hermione.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She had no chance to answer. Suddenly a loud howling made them turn. A pack of wolves was advancing toward them. They looked different than normal wolves. With clawed feet and acid green fluid dripping from their jaws. They lunged at Draco and he fought them off. Hermione found her wand and began to help. Soon the wolves that were left scampered away. Hermione raised her wand and sent up some red sparks that flew up past the ceiling. She limped over to where Draco was standing. He looked at her.

"Grab my arm." He said softly. Frowning, she did as he asked and grabbed his left arm. He reached over with his other arm and held her shoulder. All of a sudden he jerked his left shoulder forward with a sickening crack. She stared at him as he grunted in pain.

"One of those wolves dislocated me shoulder. Don't worry. I've had them dislocated before." He said. Hermione didn't want to know from where. Suddenly a whole appeared in the wall and Bon stepped in. He took one look at them and shook his head. He rushed forward and quickly Apparated them out. Draco and Hermione were surprised to find that night had fallen. Bon led them into the infirmary where a plump young lady fussed over their injuries. Soon they were both bandaged up and they lay on the hospital beds. Hermione glanced over at Draco who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Why did you save me?" She said softly. He didn't look at her but he seemed to be considering her question.

"I don't know. I didn't have a lot of time to think about it." Draco whispered thoughtfully.

"But, if you'd let me die. Your life would have been so much easier. You wouldn't have had to deal with me and no one would blame you for my death. Plus I'm just a filthy mudblood, right?" Hermione said. She didn't know what answer she wanted to hear from the handsome Slytherin.

"Look, Granger I told you I didn't know." He snapped. She shrugged and turned around finding a position more comfortable for her ribcage. 

"Good night, Draco." She sighed into the pillow. She heard some rustling as Draco switched positions as well. No response was made, and Hermione fell asleep feeling hurt though she couldn't explain why.

The next morning Hermione awoke later than she had ever had in her life. It was well past mid-day. Draco was still sleeping peacefully. She sighed and noticed her book on the night table. With a smile she grabbed it and immersed herself into the classic book. Draco woke up an hour later with a loud groan. She smiled at him but he just winced and waved a bandaged hand. The nurse hurried out and gave him some potion to relieve the pain. The plump woman was actually Bon's wife and unsurprisingly a witch. Draco accepted the brew and lay back on the bed with a heavy sigh. Hermione suddenly got an idea.

"Mrs. Bonchere?" She called. The nurse hurried out and grinned at Hermione as she walked over.

"Call me Barbara." She said. "What is it?" She asked.

"Um, I want to get something from my room." Hermione said. Barbara smiled and patted her leg.

"Of course. Now that door over there is magicked to take you wherever you want in the camp if you just think it." She said. Hermione got up and went to the door. She pictured her room and swung the door open. She went in and grabbed a change of clothes, her Discman and CDs. She shut the door, threw the clothes on her bed and went over to Draco. She placed the headphones on his ears.

"What the hell are you doing, Granger?" He demanded. She shushed him and carefully selected a CD, placed it into the player and pressed play. A look of amazement came over Draco's face as Eminem blared into his ears. He pulled them away and sat up. "How did you do that?" He asked flipping the CD player over in his slender hands. She grinned.

"Another amazing thing of muggles." She said. She explained to him how to use it and for the rest of the day as she read he listened to her different CDs. They were served two turkey sandwiches for supper. Hermione soon grew tired and she fell asleep without realizing it.

**A/N.**** If you got this far just look down there's a small 'Go' button. Press it and REVIEW! PLEASE! Okay, I love all of you who have reviewed! Stay tuned! **


	9. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter Nine**:

(A/N. Hey everyone. I'm so sorry I keep writing short chapters! I've kind off had a writer's block! Plus I was sick! (Stupid flu!) **Akira-yuki0726**: Um..bangs?...On Draco…uh…maybe…**Gambit Gurl Isis: I really am sorry about the short chapters! Oh and as a warning this is another cliffhanger. Yes cd-players are wonderful when they work. ****Kenobi-girl: I shall keep on writing if you keep on reviewing. The force be with you. Haha. Sorry…**Me**: Sorry! This is another short chapter! I promise to make the next one longer!!! ****Juliet Rose Granger: Umm. Didn't even spot that. Sorry. As for your second review I suggest you lay off sugar and caffeine for a while! But thanks for you're long goods. **Angelgirl1**: Thanks! I like this story too! ****Kiana: I know! It was really funny when I realized that wizards wouldn't have any of the electronic goods we have! Anyway, A/N mean author's note. Yeah. And I meant that you click on the 'Go' button that you click on to review. Get it? Yeah…**Jess**: Patience is a virtue. Heehee. Don't worry I don't have any patience either. I know someone whose name is patience…**Martha**: Anytime you feel full of compliments feel free to review my story! I LOVE compliments! **Blonde@heart**: I love Draco too! Yes he is escaping his hate shell! ****Moonstar87: Um…thanks I guess. I love it when people call me violent *cough cough*. Okay everyone READ AND REVIEW! Reviews inspire me so REVIEW!!!!!)**

Morning dawned bright and clear. Hermione stretched lazily and saw that Draco had changed clothes and was fiddling with the CD player. He looked up as she sat up and frowned at her.

"It won't work anymore." He said. She stood up and stretched luxuriously. She walked over and glanced at the small machine.

"The batteries must be dead." She yawned. She grabbed the clean clothes she had brought in, went to the magical door and stepped into her bathroom. She took a quick shower, dressed and came back out feeling much better. 

"What the hell are batteries?" Draco demanded as she walked in. She stared at him then her eyes fell to the Discman.

"Oh! Right. Um batteries are the energy source that powers that thing." She stammered. She turned and went back through the door to her room, grabbed some batteries and came back. She took the player, changed the batteries and handed it back to him. "It should work now." She said. He took the batteries from her hand.

"Amazing." He said. She laughed and he scowled at her. Suddenly the door opened and Bon walked in.

"Well today I'm putting you with a group of some of the other campers. I'm very sorry about what happened. I only went in as far as the riddles. I had no idea there were so many monsters inside. Well, come on." He said. They followed him to a large room where several teenagers were sitting in a circle. They walked in and the girls stared at Draco lustfully. Draco either didn't notice or he considered himself above them, whichever way he didn't acknowledge their looks. They sat down and stared at the group around them. A girl with several piercings on her face looked up from where she was painting her nails black.

"What are we supposed to be doing here?" She demanded in a Brooklyn accent. No one knew the answer to that question. She glanced at Hermione and Draco, giving the later an appraising look. Hermione was disgusted; did all women fall to his feet in submission? "Who the hell are you two? You haven't been at camp with us." 

"Uh, yeah. We have a private schedule." Hermione said the first thing that came to mind. Draco glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What're your names?" A lanky boy from the other side of the circle asked. Draco glanced at the boy witheringly.

"M name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said coolly. He seemed unfazed by some of the giggles in the room. This surprised Hermione. She distinctly remembered him snapping at Ron went he had laughed at Draco's name.

"My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione supplied after giving Draco a puzzled glance.

"What school do you go to?" A tall redhead asked. Hermione took a quick look at her companion. Draco hadn't lost his usual bored, cold expression on.

"I don't see what business that is of yours." He said calmly. She was taken aback by the harsh words said in such a calm voice. Hermione wanted to call out and tell the girl that Draco was just a stupid git and tell her where they went to school, but she knew that it was better that they think that they were insufferable than that they know their secret. A tense silence followed.

"Let's, like, play truth or dare!" A small blond exclaimed excitedly in a valley girl style voice. Nobody seemed to have a better idea so it was agreed. "Okay, like, rules are you can, like, refuse a dare or a truth but only, like, once. And if they, like, refuse you have to, like, make up another dare, so like, no rephrasing. Like, alright? Okay! Like, I'll start." She looked around the group. "Ben, who do you like?" She demanded. 

"Are you two an item?" Ben asked next. Hermione and Draco's eyes widened and they responded at the same time.

"NO!" They cried, remembering the six years of loathing between them. Since they had been asked together they had to decide whom to ask together. They settled on asking the blond what activities she did. Hermione and Draco were hardly ever asked questions after that, but when the punk girl's turn came she grinned. 

"So, Draco, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked licking her bottom lip seductively, however she was disappointed when Draco's expression didn't change.

"No." He said simply. She frowned. Draco turned to look at Hermione and smirked and she was scared of what he might ask.

"Truth or Dare?" He demanded. She bit her lip. If she chose dare he might demand something ridiculous. On the other hand if she chose truth there was a lot about Harry and Ron he wanted to know.

"Dare." She said hesitantly. He grinned and she wondered if she had chosen the wrong one.

"I dare you too…"

A/N. Sorry about the cliffhanger! PLEASE review!!!!


	10. The Campfire

**Chapter Ten**:

(A/N. YEAH!!! I got soooo many reviews! I'm soooo happy! **Nassa**: You're right. I messed the riddle up. **Aindel**: No don't worry, not 'neandertholic' in the least. **PassionPolice237: Well no, he didn't HAVE to save her. He could have let her die. Lucius would have done so. ****Xirleb70: Yes everyone wants more, what about what I want. Oh wait. I want more too…heehee. **Max**: Draco is VERY cute and hott. And sexy. Heehee. **Tf-chica-824**: What are you talking about? Writing isn't the most improstant thing? Oh my gosh! A sacrilege! **Beth**: I have stopped to make everyone squirm in their seats and demand more. Are you sure your not insane? Heehee. ****Chelsea: Thanks! I loved your compliments! ****JeanB: Oh but I ****am evil. Maniacal laughter. **Narachan**: I'm honored to be your only Hp fanfic writer person…did that make sense? ****JustforDraco99: Yes, another cliffhanger. I would also be drooling over Draco. ****???: Huh? **Cathy**: Thanks! **Cherryplum11**: I loved your review so now we're even. Heehee. **LyssaQuill**: Permission denied. I'd like to keep my life. Thanks all the sane, And if you did kill me, I would never be able to finish the story! I have a friend named Elyssa, and I call her Lyssa…**Elfmoon87**: Sorry. Yes he probably would have. **YSM**: I'm so happy you love my story! **Idontknow??!! **Dare you. Heehee. Funny name. **DemonWitch666**: Yes I got the riddles from the Hobbit. I loved that book. ****Gothendergirl666: Wow you and demonwitch should start a 666 club. Hehe. Thanks, I like you complimenting my wit. ****Erin Eileen Dunn: I try hard. I'm sorry about repeating mudblood. It's supposed to be on purpose. You know? Draco not having enough wit to think of a better insult? **Nathonea**: I'll write more if you review more! **Tf-chica-824**: Sorry! I promise to always update if I get lots of good reviews. Like now! ****Lostwolf: Thank you! ****Jocelyn Padoga: I love writing this story so it's good you love it. **Julia**: Thanks! **Dracos Gurl**: The story is moving as fast as I can make it! **Karly**: You **are** giddy. Heehee. And a bad speller like me! God I love spellcheck! **Xaein**: Keep reviewin' and I'll keep writing! **Amanda**: It's an honor to have you addicted to my story! ****Kitty'89: I wrote this when my cousin was over and she ****loves Eminem. So yeah. Wait and see if Hermione will return the love. I'm turning 16 in March. ****Daytona44: Is Daytona a beach? I'm so bad a geography. Review and I shall keep posting. **Kiana**: The blonde girl was supposed to be funny so I'm glad she was! ****Heather: I know! Someone pointed out that mistake to me before! Sorry! **Ikiko**: Yes cliffhangers tend to be cliff hangy. About that dare...they might kiss sooner than you think…****Nicole: Welcome to our wonderful world. **Gambit Gurl Isis**: I warned you! Curiousity killed the cat. **Vanilla Lilly-The Valiant**: Thanks! I tried to make it as original as I could! ****Juliet Rose Granger: Ummmm…thanks? ****Felicity: That sounds like the song. 'I need to know, I need to know, tell me baby girl cuz I need to know…' um. Yeah. ****C-fleurbleue: Thanks! Are you really French? Okay everyone! Keep those wonderful review coming!)**

Draco wasn't able to finish whatever it was he was going to say because that second Bon walked in. He frowned as he glanced around. 

"Why aren't you doing you're activity?" He asked as he stared at each of them in turn. Blank stares met his curious eyes.

"What activity?" Punk girl demanded. Bon smiled and bustled over to the corner of the room. He pulled out a large green box and explained the game. You had to call out a person's name, toss the object, the catcher would thank the thrower and then continue on. It got more difficult as more object were added. Draco was by far the best and Hermione was sure it was because of his Quidditch reflexes. They all went down to dinner and found Bon waiting for them.

"We're going to be eating hotdogs and s'mores outside by the campfire!" He said and led them out. Draco turned to Hermione a look of disgust on his face.

"We're eating dogs?" He demanded in a sickened whisper. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"No! Hot dogs are sausages served hot in a long, soft roll, with mustard, relish, ketchup. Whatever you want to put in it. They're called hot dogs because there was this popular notion in the 1900s that the sausage was dog meat. But it's not." She assured him with a pat on the arm. He frowned.

"And s'mores?"

"S'mores are a dessert, made as at a campfire, consisting of a toasted marshmallow and a piece of chocolate between two graham crackers." She said.

"How is it that you always manage to sound like a textbook?" He muttered softly. She heard and laughed. She showed him how to prepare a hot dog. They sat down on a log near the roaring bonfire and he hesitantly took a bite.

"Like it?" She asked. He shrugged and smiled as he swallowed. 

"Not as good as the brown gunk."

"It's peanut butter." She smiled. She also showed him how to make the s'mores. The campers told scary stories well into the night. Hermione adding a brief account of the attacks by the Basilisk and the chamber of secrets, both told in third person. It was well past midnight when Hermione and Draco made their way back to their room. 

"Goodnight, Granger." He yawned as he pushed past her and went into his bedroom. As soon as he stepped in, he froze. On his windowsill were perched two large owls holding letters in their beaks. One he recognized as his father's grey eagle owl. He decided to go for the barn owl first. He carefully opened the letter.

_Drakey-poo!_

_I know you didn't mean those awful things you said to me at King's Cross, so I forgive you. I mean we're destined together. I miss you so much! I owled your father and he said I could visit! I hope that frizzball mudblood isn't bothering you. Well, I miss you!_

_Love Pansy._

Draco held the letter away, an expression of disgusted and pure, undiluted hatred on his face.

"She scented it!" He muttered angrily catching her horrible perfume. Then he realized something else. "And dotted all her 'i's with hearts!" He cried in disbelief. With a heavy shudder he threw the letter into the fireplace. Luckily it caught fire and burned away, leaving only ashes behind. He sighed and took the second letter in his hands.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you are well. Your father and I are very sorry that you have to spend your summer with that annoying mudblood you hate so much. I have sent you a package of sweets to help you through that horrid muggle camp. Remember that mugglesare all weaklings and your and I warn you against talking to any of them. Take care._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco stared at the letter. He doubted his father had even seen the letter before it was sent. He had no idea why Narcissa had married Lucius. Surely not for love, because there was no love in that cold-hearted bastard. And to think that Draco had once wanted to be just like him. He quickly got out some parchment and sent his mother a letter of thanks and shoed Pansy's owl away. He stared out at the night sky. He had fun today, and Hermione hadn't given him a disgusted look when their hands brushed against each other or when he touched her arm to point something out. He sighed.

"No, Draco. It's just your imagination." He whispered into the night. A nagging voice at the back of his mind pointed out that she had never looked at him the way she had today. He thought about his mother's letter. "I'm not standing under Lucius shadow anymore." Draco told the night fiercely. He would make friends with Hermione. He no longer cared if people thought it strange for the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor lioness were friends. They would just have to get used to it, because he was not going to let a good person walk away from his life again. He turned away from the window, crawled into bed, and, finally, slept.


	11. Scavenger Hunt

**Chapter Eleven:**

            (A/N. Sorry this took so long! I've been in a Model UN conference and it starts REALLY early and ends REALLY late (8:00 am to 11:30 pm). **Ghetto Superstar**: Thanks for reviewing. I promise more sweetness! **Martha**: I am very relieved that you aren't insulted! And thanks! **Cherryplum11**: Yup Draco is a hot, brainy human. Who would have guessed? **Gothendergirl666**: I promise to keep updating if you keep reviewing! And that's really funny bout your best friend! **Summer**: Patience! Uh! These greedy reviewers! Haha! I'm just kiddin' thanks for your review! **Tf-chica-824**: My heart goes out to those poor wizards and witches. Sniff. Heehee. Anyways, thanks for reviewing Cilla! **Miss Dance Pants**: A Minotaur is a monster with the body of a man and the head of a bull. It's from a Greek legend. The Minotaur was confined by Minos in a labyrinth built by Daedalus, and annually fed seven youths and seven maidens from Athens, until killed by Theseus. It is supposedly a very lustful and stupid monster. The valley girl was supposed to be annoying/funny. Actually the 'we'll never know' isn't exactly true… **Julia**: Thanks! **Lost Wolf**: I don't like the Weasleys either. Well except the parents and the twins. And the two older ones. Yeah…so I just don't like Ron cuz he's annoying, Ginny cuz she's a wimp and Percy cuz he's sooooooooo annoying. **Heather**: As I said before valley girl person was supposed to be annoying and funny. So…yeah…thanks for reviewing! **Demonwitch666**: You shall soon find out what Draco was going to do to her…muahahaha. Really six years? Cool. **Karly**: get well soon! Heehee. **BabyT**: I try my best to keep Draco in character! **Leika Senara**: Thank you! **Blonde@heart**: I'm honored to be your fav! It might be a clue… **VanillaLily**: At least it's a healthy addiction! **Slytherins Daughter**: Thanks! I like being called awesome! Heehee! **NaraChan**: Lemme think…hmm…I like 'Of fire and ice' by Lindsay Beth. I also like 'Sacrificing Love' by DrAcO hErMiOnE. Yeah. There some other ones but those two are my favorites. **Crazy4wood**: I know! I like fluffy sweetness!)

Friday morning came and Hermione awoke slowly. She dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a tight, camouflaged patterned tank top. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and walked out to the common room. Hovering in front of the couch was a scroll of parchment. She sat in front of it but there was nothing written on it. Realization dawned on her.

"Draco!" She called. Draco emerged from his room wearing khaki pants and a red v-necked sweater. 

"What?" He demanded grumpily. She pointed to the scroll in front of her. He yawned as he walked over and sat down beside her. As soon as he did so, letter began to form on the parchment.

Welcome to the Camp Friendship Scavenger Hunt 

_You two are a team and will have to work this out together. The person who reaches the last question first will win. Winners get a very nice prize! Take the two packs under the table, they'll hold your lunch and water bottles. Here is your first riddle:_

_At the entrance of a churchyard the coffin awaits the arrival of the priest. Where is the coffin, a two-letter word. The first sound like a channel dug in the earth. Name the second part and your riddle is solved._

_Best of luck to both of you!_

_-Bon Bonchere_

_P.S._

_I was wondering if you two would mind doing a reading to some of the younger campers tonight. Right your response below._

Hermione grabbed a no-ink quill and quickly scribbled yes. The response and the PS disappeared leaving them with the Welcome note and the riddle.

"Why'd you say yes?" Draco asked. Hermione glanced up from studying the riddle. She smiled.

"You said you love reading to kids, remember?" She asked. He stared at her and for a second she thought she was wrong.

"You remembered?" He said softly. She laughed and swatted his arm with the quill playfully.

"Of course, silly! Now help me out with this riddle!" She said. He smiled warmly and scooted closer. 

"A channel dug in the earth…Oh! A ditch!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded.

"What rhymes with ditch? Witch, cinch, pitch, pinch…hmmm…" Hermione muttered. Then her eyes widened. "A lich! A lich is a dead body."

"But it's a two letter word…" Draco said then he grinned. "A lich gate." He said and Hermione nodded enthusiastically. 

"So the second word is gate. It must mean the front gate." Hermione said. "Let's go." She said, they grabbed the packs, and set off.  They found the second roll of parchment waiting for them near the gate. 

_A mouth opens wide but no sound is emitted. A loud dong is heard from a large hollow object. Put these together and follow the trail. Eureka the second is solved. _

Hermione and Draco exchanged a confused look before sitting down on a rock nearby to puzzle it over.

"Let's see the fist part could be silence." Hermione suggested. Draco shrugged and reread the part.

"Or mute." He proposed. "The second part…what emits a loud dong?" He wondered out loud. He met Hermione's eyes.

"A bell." They said in unison. They laughed together before Draco took the parchment again.

"So a silence bell, a mute bell a voiceless bell." Draco drawled thinking of all the synonyms of mute.

"A dumb bell, a dumbbell." Hermione said. Draco grinned at her. "So I guess that means we have to find the gym?" They set off. It took them longer to find the gym that they had expected but soon they came in. The looked around for the next clue and found it in the dumbbell rack. 

An eye in a blue face saw an eye in a green face. "That eye is like this eye, but in a low place not a high place."

Draco took the parchment and reread it. He frowned and turned away and his eyes settled on a small daisy.

"It's a sunflower. I saw a sunflower garden out back." Draco said but Hermione shook her head.

"But it's a riddle from 'The Hobbit' so the next clue could be in the library." She said. 

"We have to choose." Draco said logically. Hermione nodded and folded up the parchment.

"Let's go with the sunflowers." She said. Draco nodded and they walked away. Draco grinned at her.

"What with you being a book worm, I expected you to pick the library." He mocked, and was rewarded by a sharp tap on the shoulder. The rest of the day Hermione and Draco ran around the large camp following clues. Every once in a while they would run across other campers but it seemed every group had it's own course to follow. At midday they opened up their packs and ate the sandwiches as they walked. It was well past mid-day when they came to their second to last clue. 

_You have done well so far. Here is your last clue:_

_The black eight rolls into the hole. The game is over, go on go home._

Hermione was completely baffled. How could an eight roll into a hole and how did that end the game? She looked at Draco but he was just as confused as she was. 

"A black eight…hmmm…" She said. They sat there in silence. Hermione's thoughts wandered away from the clue. It was blistering hot outside and all she really wanted to do was fall into a nice, cool, deep… "Pool." She said and then she grinned. Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

"Pool? Hermione! Concentrate!" He chastised. She laughed and shook her head waving the parchment.

"No, you git! Pool is a game! The game ends when the eight ball, the black one, falls into the hole. It's the last one to go in!" She cried.

"So the clue leads to the pool!" Draco said. Hermione nodded. They stood up and ran to the other side of the camp where the pool was. Bon was waiting for them their. He clapped his hands.

"I had a feeling I'd see you first." He smiled. They sat down to wait while the others got there. Hermione rolled up her pants and let her feet soak in the water. Draco did the same smiling at her slowly. They talked quietly. Soon they noticed that all of the campers had arrived and Bon clapped his hands for attention. They moved to sit before him. Bon smiled at the group assembled before him. Hermione watched Draco out of the corner of her eye. He had been so nice to her the whole day. 

"Congratulations on all of you on completing the Scavenger Hunt. I'd like you all to join me in a round of applause for Hermione and Draco who completed the challenge first! Here is your reward." He said and handed them a large bucket of candy each. Hermione realized that it was Honeydukes candy and she grinned. "Well, I'd like to announce that tomorrow night is the Farewell Dance. You will have the morning free to go into town and buy your clothes. It's going to be formal so boys, you'll have to wear suits. Ladies, dresses!" Bon said cheerfully. "Well you're dismissed." 

"What's a suit?" Draco asked softly as they stood up. She smiled and patted his arm comfortingly. 

"I'll show you tomorrow. You do have muggle money don't you?" She asked. Draco nodded. They got to their suite where they sat on the sofa and talked a while and Hermione tried to explain what a suit was. There was a knock on the door and the man who had unlocked them stepped inside.

"Ready to go to the reading?" He asked. They nodded and followed him out. He led them up to the third floor into a large room where about twenty kids were sitting on the floor. Hermione and Draco went up to the front of the room. 

"So what story would you like our to guests to read?' Bon asked. The children glanced at each other then the leader stood up.

"Beauty and the Beast." 


	12. Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter Twelve**:

(A/N. Hey everyone! I'm not going to thank the reviewers specifically anymore. K? Sorry it just takes too long and I won't be able to update as quick. But I just want to tell that Texan girl that it was just a joke. Like the valley girl saying like A LOT. I mean I say like way too much for my own good. It was supposed to be FUNNY. Plus a lot of my family lives in Texas (Houston and Laredo) so I  really meant no offense. K. Just wanted to make that clear. Right. READ AND REVIEW. By the way, this is the Disney version of the events in Beauty and the Beast. Ok Hope you like the story.)

Hermione froze and looked at the children in disbelief. She knew that story only too well it had been her favorite as a child. Ironically it fitted Draco and Hermione's situation didn't it? Draco stared at the children blankly. Oh course. He didn't know the story. 

"Alright." Hermione said hesitantly. Who has the book?" A small girl with curly red hair that reminded Hermione of Ginny handed her a large green book with the letters 'Beauty and the Beast' engraved in gold. Hermione cleared her throat and sat down on the large couch with Draco next to her. 

"Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind." Hermione began glancing at Draco. Did he see the resemblance between himself and the fairytale prince. Ah, yes he did. He had his traditional smirk on his handsome face. "But then, one winter's night an old beggar's woman came to the castle and offered him a single red rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty was found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and put a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form the beast concealed himself in the castle with a magic mirror his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty first year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?" She said. She looked up again. The children were sitting up staring at her. She glanced at Draco as she handed him the book. His eyes betrayed pain and longing. He took the large book from her dainty hands.

"In a small town nearby, a young and beautiful maiden lived with her loving father, Maurice, the inventor. While she was very happy, she dreamed of adventures beyond her provincial town. The maiden's name was Belle and all who met her were awed by her beauty but thought her quite odd for she was never seen without a book in hand. Gaston, a arrogant young man who wooed all the woman in town, proposed marriage to Belle. She refused, and Gaston swore revenge. Belle's father left to go to a science fair in a nearby town. He got lost in the forest and was attacked by a pack of snarling wolves. Narrow escaping with his life he stumbled across an old castle. The same one where the enchantress had cast her spell. The servants of the castle welcomed the visitor, but the Beast was furious at the intrusion. He took Maurice and looked him in a cell in the highest tower. The horse Maurice had been riding came lurching back home. Belle got on the horse and ordered it to take her back to her father. Soon she found herself in front of the cold, dark castle. Her father's cries for mercy echoed down the stairs and she rushed up to him and found him pale and sickened. The Beast stormed into the tower where he commands Belle to leave. Belle begged the Beast to free her father but he refused. Finally, in her desperation, she offered to trade places with her father. The Beast relented. Belle was bitter with anger and she decided to run away. The same pack of wolves that had attacked her father soon had her surrounded in the snowy forest. She feared her death but the Beast appeared in the blinding storm and fought off the wolves. The Beast collapsed, exhausted and wounded. Belle tended his wounds and she realized his courage for saving her life. She grew quite happy in the castle but she missed her father horribly. The Beast offered to let her go and Belle took it happily unbeknownst condemning the Beast to his horrible fate as a monster for eternity. He gave her a magic mirror so that she would always remember him. She went back to town only to find Gaston attempting to take Maurice to an asylum for he had told all who would listen about the Beast who had stolen his daughter. Belle revealed that it was true and she held up the magic mirror. It swirled and the Beast who was roaring in anguish for losing Belle, was seen by all. Gaston decided that the Beast was dangerous and he needed to kill it so he locked Belle and her father away, rounded up the townsfolk and headed to the Beast's castle. Belle escaped and ran to the castle. When she got there, the Beast was dying. In the Beast's room, the last petal on the rose trembled, as if ready to fall. Belle pleaded the Beast's unconscious form not to die for she loved him dearly. As she said this, a blue light surrounded the Beast and he was transformed into a handsome prince.  The spell had been broken. The prince and Belle lived happily ever after. The end." Draco finished reading and carefully closed the large book. The children were all smiling dreamily and some had fallen asleep. Draco stared at them, a thoughtful expression on his handsome face. The children clapped and Bon stood up.

"Well done! Thank you very much. You may go." He said. Draco and Hermione walked out. Hermione felt Draco's need for silence and she respected it. They got to their suite and went to their separate rooms. Hermione changed and got into bed. She stared up at the ceiling. She thought about Draco and how his aristocratic face lit up every time he smiled or laughed. Had he changed? She could still picture the sneering Draco she had come to hate in her mind. He had always been so cold and mean, seldom giving any indication of an emotion past hatred. Yet now she had seen a kind side of him. He seemed to be a completely different person. Had Hermione managed what no one else had been able to? Had she melted his bitter exterior? She sighed into her pillow and let pleasant thoughts of the dance lull her into sleep.


	13. Getting Ready

**Chapter Thirteen**:

(A/N. Hey faithful readers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm loving the positive feed-back! Guess what? The dance is coming up and I'm feeling VERY romantic so maybe a little snogging? Heehee! Okay keep reviewing!)

Hermione awoke, showered and changed. She went out to wait for Draco. She waited for a while bit it was getting late and he hadn't come out. She knocked on his door but heard nothing. She slowly opened the door and walked in. Draco was lying on the bed face up, wearing nothing but a pair of silken emerald green boxers. She blushed as she admired his muscular body. She cleared her throat. 

"Um, Draco? Draco!" She called, the second one louder than the first. Draco still didn't move though she could see he was asleep by the even rising and falling of his broad chest. She hesitantly stepped forward. She reached out a hand and gently touched his bare arm. She screamed as he grabbed her arm and lunged forward with a strange predatory grace. He pulled her arm forward and grabbed her shoulders roughly, his eyes wild and his teeth bared. Suddenly his eyes focused on her and he let her go making her stumble backwards. He dropped into bed and put his head in his hands. 

"Oh god! I'm sorry, Hermione. I thought…I thought you were someone else…" He said softly. She shuddered. Who had he thought she was to make him react so violently? She took a step backward and her hand floundered for the doorknob. 

"Um, we'll be leaving soon. You'd better get ready." She whispered. He nodded and stood up heading for the bathroom. That's when she saw a series of marks on his back. White lines from his broad shoulders down to the small of his back. Whip marks. She shuddered and walked out. She sat down on the couch heavily. Who could have done that to him? She didn't notice that tears were slipping down her cheeks until she felt a droplet fall on her tightly clenched hand. She looked down at her hands. The knuckles were white and she had small crescent marks on her palm where her nails had dug into her skin. She wiped her tears away. By the time Draco came out ten minutes later, she was sitting as composed as ever reading her book.

"Ready?" He asked with a small smiled. She nodded and left the book on the couch as she got up.

"Yeah, let's go." She smiled. They went outside and onto a large bus. Draco grimaced as he sat down on the green plastic seats. The bus started off and Hermione talked quietly to Draco about Williamsburg, which was where they were going.

"It is the colonial capital of Virginia and was restored to its 18th century appearance although there are still many modern shops." Hermione was saying as the bus slowed. Draco just smiled at her. They unloaded from the bus and they walked around a while until Hermione spotted a shop fro men's clothing. She tugged Draco's arm and led him into the store. She knew what would be perfect for Draco. An attendant came up to them, a scowl on his face.

"Can I help you?" He demanded haughtily staring down his large nose at them. Hermione gently pushed Draco forward.

"He'd like a black Armani suit tailored to him." Hermione said. The man gave a loud sniff.

"How will he be paying?"

"Cash." Draco snarled his grey eyes flashing as he tossed a large pack of crisp hundred dollar bills onto the table next to him. The man's whole demeanor changed and he put on an oily smile. 

"Of course. This way." 

"He's so smarmy!" Draco snarled. Hermione laughed and grabbed his arm to keep him from following the man. 

"I'm going to go get a dress. The man will give you everything you need." She whispered. He nodded and she walked away. His hand on her arm stopped her.

"You've helped me so much. Let me pay for your dress." He said and stuffed some bills into her hand. Before she could protest he twirled her around and gently pushed her out the door. She laughed and walked away. She was walking for a while when she saw a store selling formal dresses. She went inside and was browsing through the racks looking for the perfect dress. She it at the back of the room. She smiled, it was perfect. She paid for it with Draco's money and went out. She went back to the men's store and found Draco waiting outside his arms crossed and his head held up regally. He smiled at her and he picked up his bag. They went into a small coffee shop and they had a pleasant brunch. They talked quietly and Hermione told Draco some stories about her years at Hogwarts. Soon it was time to go and they all piled back into the yellow bus. They got back to camp and were informed they had the rest of the day free as well. Draco challenged Hermione to a game of wizard's chess and he taught Hermione some techniques. He was actually quite good and Hermione thought that Ron might have met his equal. When 6:00 came around Hermione got up.

"I'm going to get ready." She smiled. Draco nodded and started to clean up. She went into her room to get ready.

Draco got up and went to his room as well. He opened the package and took out the suit. He quickly took a shower and dressed. He spiked up his hair. He took out the tie and tried to figure out how to put it on. He heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in." He called frowning at the silver tie. He sighed in frustration at the piece of fabric. And dropped it as the door opened. He gasped. Hermione wore a thigh length silvery blue dress with thin straps and a low neckline. She wore a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant shaped like a droplet, which hung just below her collarbone, and matching earrings. Her hair had been smoothed down and it hung down her back in a gentle cascade of silky brown hair. She had on just enough makeup to accent her beautiful features. She blushed under his gaze. He walked forward and gently pushed a stray strand of hr hair back from her angelic face.  She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. This night would be magical, he was sure of that. No matter what the future held for them he was sure of that sole fact.


	14. The Dance

**Chapter Fourteen**:

(A/N. Hello! Guess what? I missed a whole week of school because of a huge snowstorm! But now I'm back in school…oh well…c'est la vie. I can't wait till Spring Break cuz then it's my birthday! March 26th! Heehee! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! My computer broke! It sucked. But finally it is fixed and ready to post! Okay, on to the much awaited for dance chapter! And guess what? I feel a kiss coming on! Heehee! Read on and don't forget to REVIEW!) 

Hermione walked into the room and felt Draco's eyes travel from her dress, to her necklace, to her earrings, to her hair and finally to her face. She blushed and looked down at the floor. She glanced up at him through her lashed as he pulled a wisp of her hair back into place. He looked so sexy. The tailored pants and white silk shirt accented his perfectly muscular body. He shrugged into his black jacket. The black of the suit a sharp contrast to his platinum hair and his moon-bright skin. His silver eyes matched the tie perfectly. 

"You look beautiful." He said softly. She flushed and looked down at the white tiled floor again. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well." She said just as softly. He smiled and took her hand in his. She laughed and squeezed his strong hand with her dainty one. They walked out and down to the Mess Hall. It was adorned with flashing Christmas lights of all colors and rainbow streamers. A sole disco ball hung in the center of the room.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco whispered into her ear. She smiled and nodded. They walked onto the dance floor and a fast song came on.

It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
  


 Hermione recognized it. Draco cocked his head to the side as they danced. She saw that he was listening to the lyrics.

But there are facts in our lives we can never change  
Just tell me that you understand and you feel the same  
  


This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
I'd live a thousand live each one with you right by my side  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
And so it seems like we'll never get the chance  
  


His eyes met hers and she could see a swirl of emotions in them that she could never hope to understand. She knew what he was thinking, though, because she was thinking it too. 

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't if strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart  
  


Yes, Hermione could no longer deny that she was attracted to Draco. Not just because of his looks like most girls were but also by his intelligence and the goodness she thought she had seen in him. 

Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
And I don't think that I could face it all again

Draco stared at Hermione. Yes he couldn't deny he had feelings for her. The world would never accept them though. The world was cruel to make him have these feelings and not be able to act on them.

I barely know you but somehow I know what you're all about  
A deeper love I've found in you and I no longer doubt  
You've touched my heart and it altered ever plan I've made  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid

He thought of his father and he knew that if she stayed in his heart he could face the world, no matter what it threw at them. He just had to learn to be able to ask for help, something he didn't know if he could do. 

I locked away my heart but you just set it free  
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be  
I pushed you far away and yet you stayed with me  
I guess this means that you and me were meant to be

Yes he had pushed her far away. Insulting her ever since they were small. Yet she had forgiven him and showed him there was life past his malice and his cutting insults based on prejudices. 

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't if strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart  
  


The song ended and another one started up. After a long while of dancing they went to go get some drinks at the refreshments table. Hermione sipped her punch slowly, fanning herself with her free hand. 

"Let's go outside." Draco murmured in her ear, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. He laughed softly and took her hand. He led her to the garden outside. They walked through the gardens for a while before sitting down on a stone bench near a small fountain.

"So how are we getting to your home tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Draco turned away from her and stared at the fountain.

"I don't know. My dad once told me there was an invisible train that went from America to England. Or maybe the plane again. Maybe even Floo powder." Draco shrugged and ran an elegant hand through his snowy white hair. 

"You know, you never got to finish your dare." Hermione said silkily. Draco glanced at her sharply and his face melted into a sly grin.

"And I'm glad I didn't. I wouldn't have wanted you to kiss me just because I dared you too." He said huskily as he pulled her closer to him.

"I doubt that was your dare, I think you're too chicken to ask that in public." She whispered. He chuckled softly. Their faces were so close she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Maybe you're right." He murmured his lips almost brushing hers. "Do you care that I changed it?" 

"Not at all." She mumbled with a small smile. Draco closed the remaining space between them and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Their lips met softly and Hermione sighed softly as his silkily lips caressed hers. It was a sweet, light kiss. Filled with tenderness she hadn't expected from him. Then again she had learned that he was full of surprises. He pulled away and Hermione stared into his eyes. Funny, they looked blue now. 

"Hermione, I…"


	15. A New Man?

**Chapter Fifteen**:

(A/N. Hey all! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the cliffhanger! Actually, I'm not! Heehee! I got so many reviews! Yeah! Um…everyone? I meant the blue eyes thing as in he's stepping out of his father's shadow and his father has silver eyes so Draco gets _blue_ eyes. Get it? As for Miss. Lupin, I said before that Draco is _turning_ eighteen and he's going into his seventh year. So it's like some people who graduate when they're seventeen and others eighteen. Okay? Rightio. Read on and don't forget to review!)

 Draco trailed off as he looked over Hermione's shoulder and his eyes hardened at the scene before him. There were two boys standing beside a frightened looking girl.

"Wh-What do you want from me?" The girl demanded. The boys leered at her lustfully. 

"As if you don't know." One of them growled. They moved in on her and she pulled away shaking.

"You're not that evil!" She cried. They laughed and began pulling at her clothes groping at the exposed flesh. Draco had seen enough. They were going to rape her if he did nothing. Draco got up and saw as the girl struggled futilely, the larger boy covering her mouth with his large hand. They continued to paw at her as Draco moved closer. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve.

"Stupefy." He muttered and all three muggles fell to the ground, unconscious. Draco went over and carefully pulled the two boys off the young girl. He fixed her clothing and carried her to the entrance, setting her down on a patio seat. He walked away and hid behind a bush.

"Ennervate." He whispered. The girl blinked and looked around in confusion. She rubbed her eyes and he watched until she went back inside. Then he went back to the two boys who were still unconscious. He stared down at them in disgust. He kicked them hard to make sure they were still out cold. He pointed his wand at them think cords shot out leaving the two muggles bound and gagged. "Mobilicorpus." Draco said and the two limp bodies floated in mid air. Draco led them to a large tree and tied them up. Then he went back to Hermione. She stared at him and he wondered why she looked so stunned. Then it dawned on him. The Draco Malfoy he was at school wouldn't have saved the young girl. In fact most people would probably think he would have laughed because all Malfoys believed muggles were inferior. She would probably think that he was trying to deceive her, that his feelings for her were fake, a plan to get Harry Potter into Voldemort's grasp.

"Why did you do that?" She asked softly. She stood up and stood before him. He thought about lying but he soon dismissed the idea. He had to make her trust him. Relationships couldn't be founded on lies and deceit. "Why did you save that girl?"

"I don't know, Hermione. It felt like the right thing to do. She didn't deserve it." He whispered. Hermione smiled and took his hand.

"Let's go." She said. They walked back to the dance and he twirled her as a slow song came on. He held her close as the swayed to the song. Draco ran his hands though her silky hair breathing in it's fresh, rosy scent. Yes, come what may he would cherish the memory of this night. The song ended and people clapped as the dance came to a close. They glided past the muggles and slowly made their way back to the suite. In the common room, Hermione leaned up and kissed Draco softly.

"Goodnight, Draco." She whispered. He pulled her close. He had the strange feeling that this was more of a good bye than it should have been.

"Goodnight, Hermione."


	16. Beastly Temper

**Chapter Sixteen**:

(A/N. I'm feeling a little generous cuz the last chapter was so short and you guys had to wait to long to get the next chapter so…I wrote another short chappie for you! YEAH! Okay, hope you like it! The next one is much longer and much happier!)

Sunday morning Draco packed his things into his suitcase and rolled his stuff out to the common room. Hermione came out pushing her luggage as well. She yawned.

"'Morning." He said sleepily. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She said patting his platinum locks tenderly. He chuckled softly as he pulled away. There was a knock on the door and the man who had driven them to camp originally walked in. He smiled and carefully carried the two suitcases away. Draco and Hermione followed with their trunks. They got into the car and began the short ride back to the airport. They talked quietly about random things. Soon they got to the airport. The man loaded their luggage onto trolleys and they went inside, plane tickets in hand. They left their luggage outside the plane and went inside. They sat down together and the plane took off. Draco's mood changed as he realized exactly where it was they were headed. He stared out the window. No matter how much he wanted to step out of his father's shadow, it was easier to say it then to do it. Especially when he was far from home on another continent. If he disobeyed his father openly, Lucius would kill him. Better a dead son than a son who did not know his place. He felt fear creep into his heart. He cared about Hermione but did he care about her enough to die for their friendship. A hand on his shoulder jerked him from his thoughts. 

"What, mudblood?" He snapped. Hermione's face showed her hurt and betrayal clearly. He couldn't take it back though. He let the word hang between them. Hermione's eyes narrowed into the look of pure hatred Draco had thought he had forgotten.

"You know, I thought you had changed. I guess I was wrong. You're still that cruel, spiteful, narrow-minded boy I met in our first year at Hogwarts. You are your father's mirror. Just as mean and just as cold hearted." She spat as she stood up, here brown eyes flashing. "I wouldn't be surprised to find you were a Death Eater as well. It would suit your character." She snarled. She could have thought of no better insult.

"You don't know me so don't judge me!" He cried his anger boiling up. Her eyes softened and she nodded softly.

"You're right, I don't know you. I thought I had seen good in you, Draco. I was wrong. There's nothing but anger and hatred in your heart." She said softly. She turned and walked away and for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy would have given anything that he possessed to have been anyone but a Malfoy and the son of a death eater. He stared out of his window and a soft voice floated into his mind unbidden. _For who could ever learn to love a beast?_


	17. Family

**Chapter Seventeen**:

(A/N. You guys I REALLY have to study for a Math test. I just wrote this in the time my mom went to the Supermarket but if she catches me on the comp. She will ground me and no more updates for a long time so be patient with me please! Sillyroses, I really wish I were j.K Rowling Jr.!!!! Dani, I don't mind the long chap and I said before that these two have special permission to perform magic. Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby, I'm glad it was sentimental enough! Same to Miss Dance Pants. Okay this is an angsty chapter but they will be making amends soon! Okay READ AND REVIEW! I love the positive feedback!)

They arrived in London and a limousine was waiting for them outside of the wizarding airport. The chauffer loaded their luggage into the back and Draco and Hermione got inside. Hermione took out her discman and put her headphones on to avoid talking to Draco. She was filled with a pain she could not describe. She hated the fact that he had been able to hurt her so much but she refused to cry in front of him. She sighed and closed her eyes. The ride was long and uneventful. Hermione fell asleep half an hour into it and awoke and hour later. The limousine turned and drove up a long driveway that had towering trees on either side forming a green tunnel. Up ahead was a large silver gate with the Malfoy crest between the two doors. As the car approached the gates swung open and the limousine drove pat. Hermione stretched lazily but froze mid-stretch. A huge fountain was in front of them and behind it was the most beautiful house Hermione had ever seen. The car slowed and Hermione and Draco got out, Hermione looking around in awe. There were two large mahogany doors. As they swung open Hermione saw that the floor was decorated in black marble. The walls were all silver with a black bottom and all the fabric in the huge entry way was a dark emerald green. Suddenly a house elf appeared before them. Hermione had resigned herself long ago to the fact that house elves simply did not want to be liberated no matter how ahrd she tried.

"Welcome home, Master Malfoy." The house elf said bowing to Draco. Hermione turned away expecting some cruel remark aimed at the poor creature.

"Thank you, Serby." Draco said softly. Hermione stiffened. What was it that Sirius had said all those years ago? '_If you want to know what a man is like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals._' She sighed in confusion and frustration.

"Miss Granger? Serby will take you to your room now." The male house elf said softly. Hermione nodded. She was led to a room adorned in blue and black. It was quite pleasant albeit somewhat dark. She sat down on the large four post bed to think. She needed to talk to Draco, if not to make amends than to find out why he had kissed her. She stood up and stepped out of her room. Only then did she notice she had no idea where she was going. He could be anywhere. She wandered around for a while when suddenly she heard muffled voices up ahead. They were coming from a door which ajar. Hermione went closer to it.

"You have disgraced the family name, Draco! What did you think you were doing fighting with that filthy girl? I've allowed you to bicker with the girl thus far because it amuses me, but you were caught! Now you've brought a disgusting mudblood into our house!" A cold voice was shouting. Suddenly she heard a whipcrack and she felt her stomach drop. 

"Father, please! I'm sorry! She just makes me loss my temper…" It was the wrong thing to say. She heard a dull thud and Draco's harsh coughing. Lucius had kicked his son in the stomach. 

"A Malfoy has no feelings! No anger!" Lucius cried. Hermione carefully pushed the door open and peered inside. Lucius was hovering over the crumpled form of his son. Draco was bloodied and bruised all over his handsome face. "Remove your shirt, _son_. You're punishment will be fifty strokes. You will count. If you miss a count, I will repeat it until you give the correct count." Lucius snapped. Draco removed his shirt his hands shaking.

"One." Draco said as the whip cracked down. Hermione couldn't believe that a father would do this to his son. "Two." Now she saw why Draco didn't stand up to Lucius, anyone would to preserve their life. "Three." Draco continued counting; Hermione felt silent tears pouring down her face. Soon it was over. Draco hadn't missed a single count. 

"Get up you worthless brat." Lucius spat kicking his son. Draco got up shaking visibly. Lucius tossed Draco his shirt. Draco couldn't catch it. Lucius laughed and walked away. Draco fell to the floor and let out a heart-wrenching sob. Hermione stepped into the room. Draco looked up fear in his silver eyes. They turned icy when he saw who she was.

"Are you happy Hermione? Think this is what I deserve? Huh? I'm exactly like my father aren't I?" He growled pulling himself to his feet. Hermione shook her head.

"No Draco. Please, I want to help." She whispered. He stared at her and once again she felt lost in his silver orbs.

"Forget it. No one can help me." He snarled and stumbled away, leaving Hermione to stare after him. Now she understood why he had been so mad when she called him his father's mirror. She turned and went back to her room, feeling a strange pang in her heart as she thought of the lonely days that awaited her in the cold, lifeless Malfoy Manor. 


	18. Amends

**Chapter Eighteen**:

(A/N. Hello everyone! I got a B+ on my test. Round of applause for me! ( I REALLY suck at math, I failed my last test so this is REALLY cool.) Anyways, thanks everyone for reviewing as to the person who offered the constructive criticism I meant the luckily because Pansy might have spelled the letter so it couldn't be destroyed. And no offense I don't picture Draco as the person who shows his irritation and stuff. Okay then! Thank you everyone who said they love me and my story! I love all of you too! And I'm also really glad that my story produced such sentimentality among my readers! Read on! Sorry the shortness, the next one will be longer, I promise!)

The days crawled by. Hermione went to Diagon Alley and got her books so that she could wile away the lonely hours getting ready for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She saw very little of Draco and his family because she normally took her meals in her room for fear of Lucius and his wrath. She missed Draco's jokes and snide remarks. She missed sitting beside him as he drew. But most of all she missed Draco the person she had gotten to know at the camp. One day she was reading her Transfigurations book for the fourth time when she threw down the book in exasperation. She was tired of hiding from Draco. She wanted an explanation. She called Serby and demanded to be led to Draco's room. 

"Of course, Miss Granger. Serby will lead you to Master Malfoy's room." And that he did. He led her through long corridors to the otherside of the mansion. She carefully knocked on the door. It opened and she came face to face with Draco for the first time in two weeks. 

"Yes?" He demanded. He was dressed in black wizards robes and he looked as handsome as ever.

"Can I come in?" She asked. He glanced around the hallway before stepping aside to let her through. He closed the door behind her.

"What is it?" He asked softly. She sat down on the green bed. She looked up at him. He seemed tired and lonely.

"I want to know why you shut me out." She said. He sighed and started to pace around the room.

"Hermione, it's very long and complicated…" He began but Hermione stood up to cut him off.

"Tell me, Draco. I want to know. I _need_ to know." She whispered. He looked at her strangely before nodding.

"Alright. I was raised as a Malfoy, which means to have no feelings for the world around you. My father was a Death Eater so he taught me that all muggles, and muggle-born wizards were vermin. I believed him. When I came to Hogwarts, I realized I was wrong. But to defy my father was death. So I showed them the Draco Malfoy my father makes the world see. A cold person just like him. But that wasn't me." Draco said speaking softly. Hermione listened intently. She knew she had to understand Draco to know his motives for so many things he had done in the past. "In my second year at Hogwarts my father decided I was a spoiled brat and I needed to learn my place so that I could serve the Dark Lord. That's when he started to torture me when I disobeyed him or disappointed him. 

"I grew bitter. I blamed you and your friends for unknowingly causing me my pain and for having all the things I so desperately wanted. I envied Potter more than anyone. His parent's had been willing to die for him when mine could barely look at me. He had wonderful friends and everyone respected him because he was a good person, not because of his family name. As I grew more bitter I shut people out. Because on the outside I was this arrogant person who had all of the Slytherin girls at his feet. The real me was a sad little boy who realized he had no one who truly loved him and was slowly dieing. I developed a crush on you in our second year at Hogwarts. When you slapped me. I couldn't believe that a mere muggle-born witch had done that to a Malfoy. I was intrigued. I wanted to know more about you. I didn't want the pathetic girls that threw themselves to my feet. I wanted the fire that burned in you. I denied the feelings of course. I hated you for making me feel for making me lo… I told myself a Malfoy would never develop feelings for anyone or anything. I was wrong. I realized that when we went to Camp Friendship." Draco looked up at Hermione who smiled at him slowly.

"I'm so sorry that you had to live like that. And I'm sorry for the things I said on the plane…" She trailed off as he placed his fingers on her lips.

"Hush. Harsh words were exchanged. No one is sorrier than I but let us forget about it now." He whispered his eyes losing the hard, silver edge they'd had for the past few days. 

"Draco? What happens next?" Hermione asked ever so softly. Draco sighed dropping his hand from her face and staring down at the floor. 

"I don't know." He whispered. She took his hands in one of her own and reached up with her free hand to caress his face. Then she pulled him down into a kiss.


	19. Like Father, Like Son?

**Chapter Nineteen**:

(A/N. I know I said I was going to make this a long chapter but I kinda broke it up into two…I'm updating tomorrow, so don't worry. It's just I tried to put them both on fanfiction.net and something went wrong. It goes up to a certain point then it gives me a !!!!!!!!!!!!!. So, I broke it up so that it would actually work. I'm so sorry about the inconvenience. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I can't believe I have more than 300 reviews now! It's so awesome! Okay thanks everyone!)

There was a deep passion such as Draco had never experienced in the kiss. All of his other kisses had been cold, given by girls who were only after his money of the prestige of being his wife. Hermione was different. She was like a roaring flame when all the others had been like a cold wall of steel. She was his rampant Lioness. She had the key to his cold, grey heart. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him, holding her tightly. Slowly and reluctantly he pulled away. 

"You are so beautiful."

"And you are so handsome." She said with a small smile. They looked into each others eyes before laughing softly. Draco pulled her close and breathed in her intoxicating scent. He loved her sweet smell.

"You are amazing." He said. She giggled into his chest and snuggled closer to him making him chuckle.

"Yes. I know." She said with a playfully haughtiness in her sweet voice. Draco kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Hermione. I promise I won't hurt you again. I'd never want to hurt you." He whispered. She sighed in contentment and he kissed her again letting all the longing he had felt pour into it. She moaned softly and he nibbled her neck making her giggle at the strange sensation. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"You're a good person Draco. No matter how hard you try to hide it. I was very wrong. You are nothing like your father." She said. He smiled.

"Thank you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He murmured before pulling her into another kiss. He lightly brushed his tongue against her lips and she opened up, deepening the kiss. They pulled away, breathless. Their eyes gleaming happily.

"As are you to me." She whispered softly. "Draco, will we see each other more often now?"

"I don't know. I'd love to, Hermione You know I would, but it's dangerous with my father being around. I hate it Hermione." He said. She nodded and pulled him closer enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. 

"I should go." Hermione said halfheartedly. Draco nodded but neither of them made any movements. Finally, with a small chuckle, Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek and then walked away. Draco flopped onto the bed. He was so happy to have Hermione back. He had lost her but he would not let her go ever again. Not because of his father, her friends, or anyone else. A knock on the door made him sit up.

"Come in." He called. Lucius Malfoy walked in a hardly seen smile on his face. Draco felt fear fill him. What could make his father smile so?

"I have good news my son." Lucius said silkily. Draco stiffened. What kind of news would his father consider good?

"What news is that, Father?" He asked. Lucius smiled and ran his finger along the fireplace. 

"The most wonderful news you'll ever hear."

"Enough with the cryptic remarks, _Father_." Draco snarled. Lucius turned to his son, his cold eyes flashing.

"Don't be pert with me, insolent boy!" Lucius snapped pulling out his wand and pointing it at Draco. "Crucio!" He growled. Draco screamed in pain, his back arching and his muscles tensing involuntarily. The pain felt eternal. It ended and Draco lay on the floor gasping for breath. "Now will you listen without interrupting? Or must I teach you another lesson in patience." 

"No, Father. I will hear you out." Draco said with a faked reverence. This was the man he had wanted to become? 

"I have just received word from the Dark Lord. You will be having your Death Eater initiation on you 18th birthday, and the Dark Lord wishes to make you his heir."


	20. A Fork in the Road

**Chapter Twenty**: 

(A/N. Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! By the way to the person that I asked, I had the Beauty and the Beast thing in mind all along. So, I'm starting a new fanfic and it's based on X-men the movie and it's called Electra. I was wondering how many people from here would actually read it if I posted it up because I've looked at the other fanfics in the X-men stories directory and the highest review a story has is like 20. So yeah, just throwing the idea out. Email me if you have any questions or want to see a sample.)

"What?" Draco demanded. Lucius mistook his son's curt reply for enthusiasm or disbelief.

"Yes, I know. You have waited for this a long time. Now you will finally be made a Death Eater."  Lucius said. Draco felt a chill fill his body. He had six months before he became a Death Eater, just like his father. "The ceremony will take place at the Manor, of course, you will Apparate here from the Forbidden Forest. The Dark Lord himself will be here. You will need a sacrificial victim, but all that can be sorted out later. I'll leave you to celebrate. I'm so proud of you, my son." Lucius said and left. Draco laughed softly. Hadn't he wanted to hear that last sentence from his father for ages? Hadn't he strived all those years to make his father proud? He shuddered. He would not be a Death Eater. He refused to do it. He sighed. 

"How am I going to get away from my father?" He asked the quiet air surrounding him. There was no answer for him. He stood up and ordered a house elf to bring him his dinner. He ate quietly his thoughts on his troubled future. He crawled into bed wishing that his life were different. In a week he would go to Hermione's house and he wouldn't have to worry about Lucius Malfoy for another six months. 

The next week flew by for Hermione. Draco and Hermione were constantly exchanging notes. She missed having Draco's arms around her but the thought of spending a month at her house was comforting. The morning they were to leave it dawned sunny and warm. Hermione quickly dressed in jeans and a tank top, throwing on her navy wizarding robes on top. She packed the rest of her things and went down to breakfast. Lucius wasn't there but Narcissa was. Hermione had the distinct impression that this woman most have been beautiful and energetic at some point but that Lucius had drained it all away. She nodded her head toward the woman who glanced around fearfully before giving Hermione a hesitant smile. There was a loud crash as the door swung open and Lucius walked in.

"Deigned to come eat with us, mudblood?" Lucius snarled. Hermione clenched her fists but she saw a warning look from Draco's mother so she said nothing. Lucius grabbed some toast and swung out of the room. "Come Narcissa." He growled. Narcissa shot an apologizing look at Hermione before rushing out. 

"What a family." Hermione sighed softly and sat down. Draco came rushing in and he smiled at Hermione. He seemed happier than he had in a long time. He sat down far enough away that it didn't arouse any suspicions if someone came in. He ate his breakfast and then hurried out. Hermione saw a note appear in her hand. She opened it.

_I have to finish packing. You look as beautiful as ever. I can't wait to meet your parents and see your home. –Ferret Boy_

She smiled at the note. Draco had taken to signing with the nickname she had given him all those years ago instead of using his real name. She quickly burned the note and walked back to her room. She called a house elf to take her stuff down then sat down on her bed to read. A knock on her door made her put the book aside and open it. Serby the house elf was looking up at her with bright green eyes.

"Master Malfoy says that everything is ready and that Serby should take Miss Granger downstairs." Serby said. Hermione smiled and nodded, following the little house elf out. She glanced back at her room. If Lucius didn't live here this would be such a wonderful place to live. She closed the door and walked away. Draco was already at the entrance looking sulky.

"Took you long enough, mudblood." He snapped. Hermione saw Lucius standing near his son. 

"Piss off." She growled. Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"You should learn your place, Granger." He growled. Hermione realized what he was saying. If she defied Draco in front of Lucius's eyes, Lucius would kill her. She whimpered softly as Draco took a step forward.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy." She sniveled. Draco's eyes were filled with compassion but his face was a cold mask. As unreadable as wood. 

"You better be." He snapped. Hermione saw through lowered eyes Lucius sending his son an appraising look before walking out. She looked up and saw Draco mouthing an apology she nodded and followed him out. They got into the limousine which already had their luggage inside. 

"Remember what I said, Draco. Great deeds lie ahead for you." Lucius called as they got into the car. Draco's eyes narrowed at the closed door.

"You have no idea how right you are, _Father._"


	21. Meet the Parents

**Chapter Twenty-One**:

(A/N. Sup everyone? I wrote this very short chappie to appease you since I'm busy doing this huge science essay thing which is due Friday and I haven't finished. AHHHHHH! Okay. Breathe. Anyway, hope you like it. Next chapter is going to be lots of fun! Heehee. Read on and don't forget to add you're invaluable reviews!)

As the limousine pulled away from the cold house, Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a silencing charm. He turned and grinned at Hermione who was giving him a searching look. 

"Now we can talk." He smiled. She nodded and continued to look at him strangely. He knew that she was wondering about his cryptic sentence he had shot at his father. "So, what are your parents like?" He asked. Her face cleared and she smiled wistfully. 

"Oh, they're wonderful!" She cried happily. "My dad loves to cook, so he's always preparing these wonderful dishes, no sweets of course. My mom helps out so it's nice. They usually come home early, unless there's something wrong. They run their practice together, so they spend most of their time with each other. I'm glad they're so close." She said. Draco felt jealousy surge through him before he quelled it. Why should he feel jealous? He would not wish his loneliness on anyone, especially not the girl he was in lo…in like with. Hermione proceeded to tell him all about her home and what she did in her spare time. The hour and twenty minutes flew by and soon the limousine was pulling up in front of a pleasant looking house. Draco quickly dropped the silencing charm as they walked out. The chauffer unloaded their luggage.

"Good bye, Master Draco." He said. Draco inclined his head and the man got in the car and drove away. Hermione and Draco grabbed their stuff from the grass and went up to the front door. Hermione knocked barely concealing her excitement. A tall man with graying hair and glasses opened the door.

"Mione!" He cried before taking Hermione into his arms. Draco guessed that this was Hermione's father. A small woman with short, curly brown hair came out. The resemblance between the beautiful older woman and Hermione was sticking.

"Hello dad, hello mum." Hermione smiled. The woman embraced her daughter and stroked her hair. She spotted Draco from over Hermione's shoulder. 

"And who might you be?" She asked as she pulled away. Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet.

"This is my friend." She said softly. Mrs. Granger frowned and shook her head in confusion.

"But wasn't that awful boy Draco Malfoy who was always teasing you supposed to come over as punishment? Who's this?" Mrs. Granger said.

"Now Hermione, what dreadful things have you been saying to your parents about me? I believe the teasing went both ways, didn't it?" Draco said grinning at Hermione who blushed harder. Draco turned back to the sophisticated woman. "My name is Draco Malfoy." He said offering his hand. The woman looked positively baffled before understanding dawned and she flushed.

"Oh! Well…I meant…because…" She stammered. Draco's grin broadened and he touched Mrs. Granger's hand.

"Don't worry. I know I was awful to your daughter for a while. I've changed though." He smiled. The woman still look confused and instead of pursuing the subject, which she obviously wasn't going to understand until her daughter could explain, she nodded.

"I'll show you your room then." She said. Draco followed her to the second floor and into a large guest suite. He dumped his stuff on the floor and sat down on the bed, watching the woman leave. He flopped back onto his bed and closed his eyes, hoping to get some rest before dinner.


	22. A Surprising Discovery

**Chapter Twenty-Two**:

(A/N. A short chapter, I know. But it's so cool cuz you find out something VERY interesting and there's snogging. Not in that order though. Anywho, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I promise to update soon! Okay, here it is!)

He heard a knock on the door and sat up slowly, mentally cursing the person for interrupting his rest. "Come in." He called. A small brunette stepped inside and his scowl disappeared. (A/N. His frown turned upside down! Heehee. Okay that was really lame…)

"That was very embarrassing. How am I going to explain to my parent's that the boy whose been calling me awful names for six years straight is suddenly my…my what? Boyfriend?" She muttered to herself. Draco laughed and pulled her down into his lap. He kissed her face softly.

"Yes Hermione, you can say it. I'm your boyfriend." He murmured into her ear. She sighed and snuggled closer.

"It's nice to have you near me again." She said. He laughed and buried his face in her soft hair. 

"I know. I missed you so much." He purred. She laughed at his tone and slapped his shoulder playfully. 

"Dinner will be ready in…Oh my…" Hermione sprung out of his lap and turned scarlet as Draco raised his hand to his lips to hide a smile. Mrs. Malfoy had walked in on them. "Hermione, explain this!"

"Mum, Draco is my, well…my boyfriend." Hermione said softly. Mrs. Granger looked furious.

"You're too young to have a boyfriend!" 

"I'm almost seventeen years old! I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" Hermione cried out, her eyes flashing.

"You don't know what you're talking about! This young man was making your life miserable for six years! How could your feelings change so fast! He's using you!" 

"He's changed! He's a good person, and I'm in love with him." Hermione screamed. Silence filled the room as Draco and Mrs. Granger stared at Hermione in shock. Hermione was shaking in anger. Suddenly she seemed to realize what she had just said. "Oh god." She muttered before running out of the room.


	23. Horseback Riding

**Chapter Twenty-Three**:

(A/N. Hello again! Wow, I'm almost up to 400 reviews! I'm so excited! *Does the snoopy dance.* Um, I just wanted to say that if you really think this story is bad, don't read it. You know who you are. As to EVERYONE who told me I put Mrs. Malfoy instead of Mrs. Granger, can you check the reviews before you say it that way I don't get a gazillion reviews saying the same thing? Okay well here's the long chapter that everyone has been waiting for! Yeah! Okay, READ AND REVIEW!)

Hermione awoke late the next morning. She lay in her bed wondering why she felt so tired an icky. She raised  hand to her sticky cheek and the night's events came crashing back to her. She sobbed into her pillow. Why had she admitted her feelings? Now Draco would be frightened and he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. She knew for a fact that strong feelings scared him. She sighed, her tears dried out. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her hair. She was finishing putting on some make up when there was a knock on the door. She imagined it must be her mother coming to ask for an explanation. 

"Come in." She said wearily from the bathroom. She heard the door open and then shut. She walked out and stiffened. Draco was leaning against the door, his arms crossed surveying her. She suddenly remembered she was wearing a T-shirt and small shorts. She sighed, it didn't matter anymore. 

"What is it?" She asked. She had meant to sound mad or irritated but it sounded weak and pitiful. She blinked back tears. He looked so good-looking in his black trousers and a grey turtle neck sweater that brought out the shade of his eyes.

"I thought we could go out riding?" He said hesitantly a smile on his face. She smiled back slowly. 

"Alright." She said. He grinned. "I'll meet you downstairs. I have to change." She said. He nodded and pushed himself off the door gracefully and walked out. She stared at the closed door. So he wasn't mad and he didn't hate her as she had originally thought his reaction to be. She wondered if he felt the same.

"If he does, it's going to take him a while to admit it." She muttered as she changed into her clothes. She grinned at her reflection. She would wait. She felt that if she waited patiently for his answer it would be very rewarding. She turned and hurried away.

Draco was waiting downstairs when Hermione walked down. She was wearing beige riding pants, black boots and a black sweater. Draco smiled at her and handed her a sausage roll. She accepted it and quickly ate it as they walked out back to the stables. 

"How long have you been riding?" Draco asked Hermione. She laughed and he saw her relax slowly.

"Since as long as I can remember." She said. Then she glanced over at him. "Do you know how to ride?" She asked. He smirked.

"Of course. A Malfoy has to learn all the skills." He said. She laughed at his tone of voice and he guffawed with her. 

"I'm going to ride Cloud. You can ride Brownie." She said. At the stables Draco followed her to the tack room. They got the tack and they led the horses out of their stalls, groomed them, tacked them and quickly mounted up. She led the way to a forest near Hermione's house and they walked through it talking quietly about the horses they had ridden in the past. They got to a field and Hermione cantered around once before going through the complicated jumps course. Draco followed her graceful movements, his silver eyes shining with happiness. Hermione's long brown curls streamed behind her and she looked like Artemis, sitting astride her beautiful grey horse. He sighed. He knew he cared for he but did he love her? He'd never loved anything in his life. He urged his brown gelding forward and joined Hermione as she cantered around the field once more. They slowed and talked some more. Draco had packed lunch for them so a few hours later they dismounted, let their horses to graze and spread out the food.

"Do you have everything you need from Diagon Alley?" Hermione said munching thoughtfully. 

"No, I need a few more books and…and some other stuff." He said. She raised an eyebrow but he shook his head. She laughed and shrugged. They talked for a while longer before getting back on their horses and riding back to Hermione's house. Mrs. Granger seemed much calmer and she had cooked a pleasant meal for them. 

"Go wash up and then come down for supper." She told them. They did as she asked and soon were seated on the small dinner table. Mr. Granger led the blessings and they started their meal.

"So what do you parents do, Draco?" Mr. Granger asked politely. Draco wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"My mother stays at home and runs the manor and my father…" He shot an amused look at Hermione. "He works in the Ministry of Magic." He said. Hermione's parents looked confused. Draco sighed.

"The Ministry of Magic is the governmental authority of the wizarding world in Britain. Basically the Ministry keeps Muggles, that's non-wizarding folk, from finding out about the wizarding world. The Ministry has seven departments. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is the largest. Besides keeping what Witches and Wizards do hidden, the Ministry also handles commerce and international relations. The Ministry maintains order, enforces laws and regulations, deals with breaches of security, and operates Azkaban, the Wizard's Prison. It's a big deal." Draco explained. "My father used to work on the school board but he got fired." 

"The Manor you speak of, is it big?" Mrs. Granger asked. Draco laughed, if only they knew that it was more than a mile large.

"It's huge!" Hermione exclaimed and set about giving a description of the few rooms she had been in.  Draco was pleased that she had liked his house so much. 

"It's not as great as she makes it sound. It's usually really dark and lonely." He muttered. Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand comfortingly. He smiled back at her. The wonderful dinner soon came to a close and Hermione and Draco went outside to the small garden. 

"Do you miss your home when your at school?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head emphatically. 

"No. I hate being at home. My father's always…well, you saw how he was. I think he beats my mother sometimes to make me mad so he can have an excuse to beat me. My mum, she makes me so mad sometimes. He's brainwashed her into thinking it's actually her fault that he hits her. I hate him so much." Draco whispered. Hermione wrapped her slender arms around him.

"Don't worry, Draco. I'm here." She said and he pulled her closer. She had such a comforting presence. After a while he felt Hermione pull away and look up at Draco. He was too deep in thought to say anything. He was wondering what he would do about his Death Eater initiation. She reached up and smoothed out his furrowed brow. He turned and looked at her. "Do you want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded and she smiled. She lay her head din his lap and he played with her hair as dark thoughts filled his mind. Would he lose Hermione if he became a Death Eater? He doubted it. She was too filled with light to love a Death Eater. No, he would refuse the ceremony. He'd rather die fighting the darkness than give up to it willingly. Hermione had trusted him, he would not betray that trust. He realized Hermione had fallen asleep. He scooped her up easily, his muscles well trained from Quidditch, and carried her up the stairs. He removed her shoes and laid her down on her lacy, white bed. She looked like an angel when she was asleep. He kissed the crown of her head tenderly and walked out. He slowly closed the door. Mrs. Granger stared at him. 

"She's a good girl, Draco. She's never had a boyfriend. Take good care of her. She really does love you. Don't hurt her." She said staring at the white door. Draco looked at the door a small smile on his lips.

"I have no intention to do so." He whispered. He turned and walked away. He didn't see the joyous smile that spread across Mrs. Granger's face. 


	24. Jealousy

**Chapter Twenty-Four**:

(A/M. Thanks everyone! I can't believe I have so many reviews! Thanks to everyone who apologized about the Malfoy/Granger mix up and I'm so glad that you guys liked that chapter. Well for anyone who'd like to know I handed in my Science Essay and I think I did well. Now I have to write a History Essay but it's not due for a while, so YEAH! Anyways this is my favorite chapter so far! Draco and Hermione go to Diagon Alley and guess who they bump into? Dun da dun! Heehee. I remind readers that I would like no flames to be posted since this is my first story and I don't think I can handle it. If you REALLY feel the need you can email it to me. Sniff. I hope nobody does…Okay, read on!)

The next day Hermione awoke slowly. She frowned, she didn't remember having fallen asleep. She stretched and noticed she still wore the same clothes she had worn the day before. Her confusion deepened, her father had back problems, and therefore he couldn't carry Hermione up the stairs. Her mother was too weak that left…

"Draco." Hermione whispered. She smiled into her pillow. She took a shower and dressed quickly. Draco emerged from his bedroom at the same time she did. She flashed him a bright smile and hurried downstairs to make breakfast. Draco sat at the table while she worked.

"Thanks for taking me upstairs, Draco." She said. He smiled lazily and gave a slow shrug.

"It was my pleasure. You look like an angel when you sleep." He said. She blushed and turned away.

"Thank you." She mumbled. She broke three eggs over the frying pan and took out  a fork to scramble them.

"Where are your parent's?" 

"At work." She replied. He nodded. She glanced over at Draco sitting slumped at the breakfast table. "Will you set the table?" She asked with a small glare. He sighed and then his face turned into his usual smirk. 

"Accio plates." He said with a wave of his wand. Two plates flew out of the cupboard toward him. He caught them easily and set them on the tablemats. He repeated the spell for the silver ware, napkins and cups. Hermione scowled at him.

"I do believe that we're not allowed to use magic over the summer." She chided. He grinned at her.

"My father got me special permission from the Ministry and I know for a fact that Dumbledore extended that permission for you as well." He said. She blushed and stuck out her tongue making him laugh. They ate their breakfast in pleasant silence, joking and telling short stories every once in a while. They cleaned up half an hour later and went over to the fireplace. Hermione opened a small box and took out a handful of the glittering green powder. She tossed it into the fire and the flames turned green.

"Diagon Alley." She said clearly. The flames roared up and she disappeared into them. Draco grabbed the powder and followed. As soon as Draco got to Diagon Alley he dusted himself off.

"I think we should split up." Hermione said looking at her watch. Draco fell to his knees and clutched his heart, his face contorted in pain.

"Oh, Hermione! How could you do this to me?" He demanded in mock pain. She caught on and realized what she had said. Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped Draco's shoulder as he stood up. He smirked at her. "Careful with those smacks, Mione, you leave bloody red stinging marks whenever you hit." 

"You deserved them." She said with mock haughtiness. Draco laughed. "Okay, let's meet back here in two hours. Is that okay?" Hermione said. Draco saluted her mockingly and walked away. He stuffed his slender hands into his pockets and walked down the large alley. Lucius had refilled his moneybag when they were at the manor so he didn't have to go into Gringotts just yet. He took out his list of supplies and went into the first store, Flourish and Blotts. He came back out a few minutes later, a large bag filled with heavy books in hand. He went to get some new school robes, then to the Apothecary. After he was finished with all his school supplies he went in search of a perfect birthday present for Hermione. He wandered through numerous shops but he just couldn't find something that he liked. Suddenly an idea struck him and he knew just what to give Hermione. He came out of Gringotts twenty minutes later his money bag refilled and carrying a small package in his hand. The two hours had passed and Draco was late. He was running back to meet Hermione when he crashed into someone. He glanced over at whom he had knocked over and he groaned inwardly. Outwardly his eyed narrowed while his face remained impassive.

"Scarhead, this is a most unpleasant surprise." Draco growled. The boy's face contorted into a hateful mask.

"Piss off, Malfoy." Harry Potter snarled, standing up. Draco followed and laughed inwardly. Over the years Draco had outgrown the-boy-who-lived and he was almost a full head taller than him. 

"Oh, I'd so like to, Potter, but you see you're so fun to annoy." Draco said his usual smirk in place. He glanced behind Harry to the window of a shop and saw, in the reflection, Ron sneaking up on him from behind. He ducked the last minute and Ron's hard punch hit Harry in the face. Harry was cursing loudly as blood flowed down through his fingers which were clutching his face. With a small grin Draco turned and walked away from the two Gryffindors. He knew that somebody was following him as he turned into the Alley where he could see Hermione waiting. He stopped and turned. Ron almost crashed into him.

"Yes, Weasley? What do you want?" Draco drawled. Ron's hands clenched. Draco was taller than Ron as well but Ron was a beater, and much bulkier than Draco. 

"Where's Hermione?" Ron demanded. Draco almost laughed; this boy was chasing him around just for that? 

"Couldn't you have called? No? Well, she's over there." Draco said motioning behind him. "Granger, you have a visitor." He called back. When he glanced back Hermione was looking confused at his tone. Draco stepped aside and allowed her the full view of Ron. She nodded almost imperceptibly. Ron's face broke out into a huge grin and he ran down the alley and embraced Hermione. Draco felt jealousy rear its ugly head and turned away so he could control the feeling. When he was able to master the feeling he walked down the alley casually.

"Ready to go, Granger?" He growled. Hermione nodded. She gave Ron a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. She tossed some Floo powder into the flames, muttered a word, and disappeared. Draco caught the loving look Ron sent her and the blush that had crept over his cheeks. "Got a crush, Weasel?" Draco snarled. Ron blushed even more.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Ron demanded angrily. Draco's eyes narrowed. He grabbed some Floo powder and tossed it into the flames. He collected his bags and walked over to the fireplace.

"More than you know." He muttered as he stepped into the flames. With a word the scenery faded in a swirl and he found himself in the Granger's living room. Draco stepped out and walked up the stairs to his room. He left the packets and came back downstairs to find Hermione reading in the kitchen, a glass of water in front of her. 

"Did you get everything you needed at Diagon Alley?" She asked, not looking up at him.

"What is there between you and Ron?" He asked sitting down beside her. She looked up and frowned.

"Nothing. Why?" 

"I saw they way he looks at you, Hermione. Don't tell me you haven't noticed." He said bitterly. 

"No, Draco, I haven't noticed. Enlighten me." She snapped. He glared at her and stood up.

"The same way I do." 

"And how is that?"

"With more than friendly feelings, Hermione!" He shouted angrily, disturbed by her calm. "With lo…" He trailed off and turned away. "Forget it." He said and walked away. He glided up the stairs to his room and flopped onto the twin bed. He stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't understand the feelings raging inside him. He had never felt this way about anyone. What was happening to him? He could usually make girls swoon at his feet, going all misty-eyed every time he glanced their way. Now he was having trouble telling a girl how he felt. But that was the problem, he'd never told _anyone_ how he truly felt. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him. 


	25. Summer Dreams

**Chapter Twenty-Five**:

(A/N. What's up, everyone? Well guess what? My birthday is a little more than a week away! I'm so excited! I'm turning 16! YEAH! Okay everyone, wish me a Happy Birthday since I'll be going away for a week. So therefore I will update two new chapters on Friday (which is when I'm leaving.) Alright? Okay. Enjoy this short chappie!)

Hermione stared after him. Had he been about to say love? Did he love her? She sighed; she must have scared him away. She had lied to him, she had noticed that Ron no longer looked at her the way he had in their second or third year. He'd begun to see what others had seen long before him, that she was a pretty girl. She had tried to ignore the looks and touches filled with more meanings than she cared to decipher. She hadn't expected Draco to get jealous. She knew for a fact that Pansy and many of the other girls Draco had dated had tried to elicit some feelings from him other than a cold civility by cheating on the handsome Slytherin. He had only laughed contemptuously. Why had he reacted so strongly now? _Because he cares about you, because he loves you,_ a small voice at the back of her head whispered temptingly. She sighed again and stood up. She wouldn't indulge in these torturing thoughts any longer. For the rest of the afternoon Hermione did necessary chores around the house. At 4:00 she set the table and went upstairs to check on Draco. She gently knocked on the door but there was no answer. She opened it and peered inside. Draco lay on the bed, fast asleep. She smiled and closed the door. She went back downstairs to make dinner. Her parents arrived an hour later and the noise drew Draco from his room. He looked groggy but much calmer. They had a pleasant dinner and Hermione pulled Draco outside at the end. They walked in silence.

"I'm sorry for getting mad." Draco said finally. She could tell that he wasn't willing to talk so she let it go.

"Let's just forget about it." She said. He smiled and slung his arm around her and they talked a while about the constellations before going to bed. Hermione couldn't shake the strange nagging sensation, which told her that Draco's feelings for her were getting deeper.

The rest of the summer blurred by, lost in countless days of horseback riding, quite picnics, and long strolls through the forest. Hermione was enjoying herself but she could never stop remembering that their euphoria in each other's company would soon disappear once they got to school. The feeling pressed closer the day before they were meant to go to King's Cross Station for the start of school. Draco and Hermione were walking through the forest one last time late in the afternoon, their hands tightly intertwined.

"Hermione, you know no one will accept us at school." Draco said softly. Hermione sighed and looked away.

"I know."

"I don't want to lose what we have, Hermione." He said. She looked at him sharply her eyes searching his.

"You want to stay together?" She asked her voice filled with hope. Draco smiled and nodded. She smiled back. "I want to too." She said. 

"It's going to be hard. We're going to have to go back to being mean." He said. She shook her head.

"Nah. We can just be civil to each other. We'll say we don't want to risk our positions as Head Boy and Girl." Hermione said. They had both received the letter informing them of their new position a week before. Dumbledore had added a note saying at the smallest disturbance they would lose their title. Draco nodded.

"Alright." He said. He stopped her and looked deep into her chocolate eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much." He whispered. She smiled at him shakily.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you." She murmured. He laughed and stroked her cheek with his hand. He bent and kissed her. They kissed for a long time before Draco pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. She laughed and kissed him again, her lips lingering on his silky ones. They walked back to the house talking quietly. By the time they got back it was dark and so they separated with one last kiss and went to their separate bedrooms. Both didn't fall asleep until much later, when the moon had risen and spread a milky glow over the land.


	26. Our Seventh Year

**Chapter Twenty-Six**:

(A/N. Yeah! I'm so happy! I can't believe everyone is liking my story. Don't worry we still have a lot of chapters to go until the end! I promise! Unless some big evil Death Eater comes and eats me (hahaha) I'll keep writing. Or if everyone stops reviewing! *Large gasp* I sure hope that doesn't happen. Okay, enjoy this LONG chapter!)

Draco awoke early the next morning and found that it had dawned cloudy, wet, and grey. He smiled grimly; the weather matched his sour mood. Not for the last time, he cursed fate, which had put Hermione and himself in such awful positions. They could never declare their relationship in the open. Lucius would kill him if he knew and Hermione's friends would all abandon her, calling her a traitor. They would have no reason not to believe she wasn't a traitor. That she hadn't sold herself out to the dark side. For only she knew that Draco wasn't like his Death Eater father. He sighed and dressed quickly. He checked that he had all his things than carefully pushed his trunk to the top of the stairs. He carefully picked it up and lugged it down the stairs. Soon Hermione came down carrying her trunk with the help of her father. They loaded their things into the car and sat down for a quick breakfast. Mrs. Granger had prepared delicious Belgian waffles with wipe cream and strawberries. As soon as they finished all four of them got in the car and started the ride to King's Cross Station. Thirty minutes later Mrs. Granger, Draco and Hermione got out of the car while Mr. Granger went to find parking. They put their trunks in separate trolleys and pushed them over to the magical barrier. Hermione's parents hugged their child and Draco felt a pang of jealousy. He hated himself for it. He was surprised when Mrs. Granger gave him a small hug and Mr. Granger shook his hand. He forgot jealousy as he realized that these two muggles had learned to accept him. He smiled and crossed the barrier, Hermione right behind him. Draco immediately spotted Crabbe and Goyle standing near the train waiting for him. He nodded his head at Hermione.

"See ya, Granger." He said. She shot him a condescending look and shrugged a shoulder carelessly.

"You still here, Malfoy?" She snapped. He grinned inwardly; she was a damn good actress. He turned and pushed his trolley over to his friends. He felt a form slam into him and realized it was Pansy coming to say hello. He growled and pulled her off him. She was ranting about her wonderful vacation.

"Shove it, Pansy." He growled. Her eyes went wide and her lip trembled then her face broke out into a pitying look.

"Oh, Drakey! I'm so sorry! It was so rude of me to be talking about my fun vacation when you were stuck with that icky wench." She said. He sighed and pushed past her ordering his cronies to stow his luggage as he went to find an empty compartment. 

Hermione watched as Draco was attacked by the pug-faced Slytherin who seemed so fixated on winning Draco's heart.

"Or Draco's wedding ring." She muttered to herself. She knew Pansy was really only after Draco because of the prestige of marrying a Malfoy and the huge inheritance. She sighed and couldn't help but think that while Pansy could drool over Draco all she wanted, Hermione couldn't even give him an appraising look without getting angry remarks from her friends. She loaded her things in the luggage car and went to find Harry and Ron. She found them in their usual compartment playing a game of chess. Ron smiled at her lovingly and Hermione noticed Harry was sporting a bandage on his nose.

"What happened?" She cried. He winced and glanced over at Ron who shot his friend an apologizing look.

"I tried to hit Draco, he ducked, and I hit Harry instead. I broke his nose." Ron explained. She felt anger surge inside her and she wanted slap Ron for trying to hit Draco.

"What did he do this time?" She asked, quelling her anger and sitting beside Harry on the train's push seats.

"Nothing. He was just Draco Malfoy." Ron said saying the name sneeringly. So, Ron had been picking a fight. And yet, Draco was always pinned as the bad guy and Draco as the evil nemesis. She sighed. 

"Wow. Can you believe we're in our seventh year?" Harry said staring out of the window. An idea struck Hermione.

"About that, try not to do anything this year. I was made Head Girl and I can't afford to loose that position." She said showing them her small pin. 

"Whose Head Boy?" Harry asked, his voice sounding thick and nasal. Hermione forced her face into an appropriate grimace.

"Draco Malfoy." She said. Ron cursed and Harry sighed loudly. She knew he was just as tired as she of Ron's childish behavior. The train started off and the ride was pretty boring. Hermione fell asleep when Ron and Harry started to talk about Quidditch and woke fifteen minutes before their arrival to change into her Hogwarts robes. They got into their horseless carriages and arrived at the Hogwarts castle for their last year. Hermione wondered about what would happen to them in the end. They walked in though the large doors and turned right into the great hall. The Great Hall was decorated wonderfully but Hermione couldn't enjoy it. She kept sneaking glances at Draco who seemed just as troubled as she. Could their relationship survive the segregation their houses had? She sighed as Dumbledore rose to give his welcome speech.

"Welcome all to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to congratulate Miss Hermione Granger at her appointment of the coveted position of Head Girl." There was a roar of applause from all the tables except the Slytherin's. "And Mister Draco Malfoy as Head Boy." He said. The applause was scattered in the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables although the Slytherins over compensated. He went on to make a few more announcements but Hermione stopped listening. She stared down at her golden plate and Draco's face stared back at her. She didn't know how she was going to survive this year, she could barely contain her longing for him and she had only been apart from his more a few hours. What would days or weeks do to her? 

"Hm?" She asked. Harry had asked her something but she had been lost in thought. He frowned at her.

"I said, what kind of dance are you planning this year?" He said. She frowned, every since the wonderful success at the Yule ball the Head Girl and Boy of the year would organize a dance. There had been a karaoke one, a muggle dance, and a Latin American dance. She shrugged.

"I donno. I guess I have to talk with Draco and the prefects." She said. Harry shot her a questioning look.

"Draco?"

"They made us use first name bases at the camp." She bluffed without a moment of hesitation. Harry bought it. Whatever Hermione learned, she did well. So, Hermione had learned to lie well. The feast ended and they all went back to their dorms. As Head Girl, Hermione was assigned a large room away from the other Gryffindors. It's door was adjacent to the Gryffindor common room. Each house common room was equipped with one such room so that if there was a Head Girl or Boy they could use it. They Head Girl and Boy were normally from different houses so there was only one large room. They all had a door inside that would lead to the Heads Common Room. The only doors were located in the Heads' bedrooms. She walked up to the portrait of a small girl dressed in a pink dress.

"You may choose your password now." The girl said sweetly. Hermione smiled mischievously.

"Draconis." She said. The girl smiled shyly, gave a small curtsy, before swinging forward. Hermione walked in and gawked at the beautiful room. The king sized bed had shimmering gold curtains and red silk sheets. The walls were gold with shining red roses on them. A warm red carpet covered the floor. The furniture was all made out of warm mahogany. It was perfect. She changed into her pajamas and fell into bed, a pleased smile on her soft lips.

Draco finally was able to pull himself away from Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle and went up to a large statue at the corner of the Slytherin common room. It was the bust of a lady with snakes as hair. He recognized her immediately, he had finally read the book on Greek Legends Hermione owned.

"Medusa." He stated calmly. The lady glared through stony eyes and the snakes seemed to spit venomously.

"Choose your password." A eerie sibilant voice said. Draco frowned thoughtfully and idea made his face light up. 

"Perseus." He sneered. No Slytherin would expect that. None knew the myth of Medusa and her slayer Perseus. Medusa leered at him and the wall behind her pulled apart exposing a large bedroom. The walls were silver with green roses. Dark forest green carpeting covered the floor. Dark wood furniture and a large, comfortable bed completed the picture. Draco stepped inside and the wall closed behind him. He pulled of his clothes and climbed in-between the grey silk sheets. He missed Hermione so much it was almost like an actual pain. He got up again and grabbed a piece of parchment and a silver quill. He stared at the blank sheet and no ideas came to him. He simply couldn't put his thoughts into words because he didn't even know his thoughts. He cursed and threw down the quill. He climbed back into bed.

"Nox." He muttered and the lights in his room went out. He sighed into the darkness, would he survive this year?


	27. Happy Birthday, Hermione

**Chapter Twenty-Six**:

(A/N. Since I'm posting two chapters this is a short one. This was going to be a cliffhanger but since I'm going on spring break, it obviously won't be…As for me being a J.K Rowling relative…I wish…)

September soon became October and Hermione grew more excited as her 17th birthday drew nearer. Draco and Hermione met in secret every chance they could get. To talk and sometimes to kiss.  Hermione hated lying to her friends about where she went and why but she hated not being with Draco even more. The day of her birthday fell on a Saturday and it dawned sunny and cool. She smiled as she dressed in tight jeans and a shimmering red tank top. She went down to the common room and found it in complete darkness. She tensed at the eerie silence.

"Surprise!" cried a loud group of voices making Hermione yelp loudly. She was engulfed in hugs as the lights came on. Her friends had planned a surprise birthday party for her. The whole day Hermione hung out with her friends. Harry had gotten her a special edition copy of Hogwarts, a History, one of her favorite books. Ron had given her a box of chocolates which she was hesitant to eat considering who he had as brothers. Ron pulled her aside near mid-day. 

"Can I talk to you, Hermione?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. She followed him as he lead her outside and down the stairs to the foot of the Gryffindor Tower. 

"Hermione, I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend." Ron said softly, his voice sounding fake and rehearsed. He had obviously practiced a lot. Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Ron, that's really sweet but I…" She was cut off as Ron pressed his lips to hers in a sloppy, wet kiss.


	28. Loving You

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**:

(A/N. How much would you have hated me if I'd left it at that? For a week? Heehee. Anyways, just cuz I'm not here doesn't mean you shouldn't review!!!! Okay enjoy this chapter! I love everyone who reviewed!!!! Thank you soo sooo much!)

Draco sat on his bed finishing wrapping the small package he had gotten out of Gringotts what seemed like ages ago. He nodded in satisfaction and took out his wand.

"Orchideous Rosa." He muttered and a bouquet of blood-red roses appeared on his bed. He wrapped their bottom in gold paper and quickly wrote a letter and stuck it on. He smiled happily and stood up. He crept out of the common room and walked toward the Gryffindor Tower, clutching the package in one hand and the flowers in the other. A million questions ran through his head. Would she like his gift? Would she think the roses were too much? He stopped a second and tried to recollect himself. When he began walking again his face hid his nervousness like a perfect mask. He turned a corner and froze. At the base of the Gryffindor Tower stairs were Ron and Hermione. Hermione was pressed up against the wall with Ron kissing her. The roses fell from his hand as he turned and walked away. His composure lasted him two strides before he fell to his knees as agony as he had never experienced before tore through him. None of his father's punishments could ever amount to this. He sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands.

"Oh god." He whispered hoarsely. Hs head was spinning wildly trying to come up with an explanation for what he had just seen. Anger warred with pain deep inside him. He felt so lost. His world had come crashing down on him in a manner of seconds. He felt like crying, but lessons drummed into him for as long as he could remember kept the tears at bay. _Malfoys__ never cry._ Lucius would always say. Draco sighed and a single tear escaped his rigid control as he crossed his arms and rested his head. 

Hermione pushed Ron away roughly. She didn't know what to say she felt confused and scared.

"Hermione." Ron moaned and moved to kiss her again. Rage boiled up inside her and suddenly she knew exactly what to do. Her hand wiped up and slapped her redheaded friend across the face.

"Get away from me you jerk! Don't ever touch me again! If you ever take advantage of your build with me again, I swear I will kill you." She kissed. She turned and walked away wiping her mouth with her sleeve in disgust. Suddenly she stopped. Lying in the middle of the corridor was a bouquet of red roses. She knelt to pick them up and saw a card on them.

_Dear Hermione,                                                                                                      Happy Birthday.__ May all your dreams come true. You are the brightest star in the sky._

_Love, Draco Malfoy_

Her hand shook as she reread the card written in an elegant, flowing hand. She looked up and saw Draco sitting on the floor, his head thrown back against the wall and his fist tightly clenches. She raised a trembling hand to her mouth.

"Draco?" She asked softly. Draco straightened his head and opened his eyes. As his gaze met hers she saw deep anguish in his silver eyes.

"Why Hermione? Why did you kiss him?" He croaked. Hermione shook her head and moved next to him. 

"I didn't. He kissed me." She said. He laughed a strange sound halfway between a laugh and a sob. His eyes flashed dangerously as she touched his arm.

"And you let him?" He said incredulously. Hermione felt her anger swell in response to his comment.

" I know how you feel. It's like you and Pansy…" She began but Draco quickly silenced her.

"Don't try to turn this around on me, Hermione. It was a betrayal and you bloody well know it!" He snapped. She shook her head emphatically.

"No, Draco. Ron took advantage of me. He used his height and weight to press me up against the wall and kiss me. When he tried to do it again I slapped him. I was too shocked to act the first time." She said. Draco turned away. She cupped his handsome face and forced him to look her in the eye. "Please believe me." She whispered. He stared at her for a long, agonizing second before his body relaxed and he looked down with a sigh.

"I believe you." He murmured. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. They stayed in each others arms for a long time. Hermione looked up at Draco thoughtfully.

"Why were you jealous?" She asked the question which had been nagging at her the whole time. "You never get jealous. I've seen countless girls try." 

"I don't know, Mione. You're different. When I saw you kissing Ron I could have killed him. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you." Draco said not looking at her. Hermione took his hand and smiled up at him.

"Draco, you big dolt! I _love_ you. Nothing is going to change that." She cried. He smiled at her warmly. He turned away and reached behind him. He pulled out a small box wrapped in silver paper and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked. He raised a hand to a hair and ran a slender hand through its silky length.

"Birthday present." He whispered. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a necklace with the most beautiful pendant she had ever seen.  It was a snake bent in the shape of a heart, its head overlapping its tail. Its green eyes were emeralds, and diamonds ran down its silver back. 

"It's beautiful." Hermione murmured. Draco took it out of the box and turned her around. He pushed back her hair and clasped it around her slender neck. He turned her around and looked deep into her chocolate eyes.

"Hermione I…" He trailed off and cleared his throat. "I love you Hermione." He murmured finally, his silver eyes never wavering from hers. Her eyes brightened and she grinned. 

"You do?" She asked. He laughed and nodded kissing her nose and cheeks and eyelids gently. They stared into each others eyes and a deep hunger built up inside Hermione. She had never felt like this before. He bent his head and kissed her. The kiss was wild and passionate. His kisses had always been sweet and tender, this was different. It was raw emotion clashing with the deep hunger she had felt. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer. She pulled away panting heavily and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Draco."


	29. It's in his Kiss

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**:

(A/N. Guess who's back? ME!!! So that, of course, means new and wonderful UPDATES!!!!!! Well I know this one's short but I promise I will give you some better chapters. I'm sorry it was a little sappy and fluffy I got carried away. Birthday vibes and all that…(and me not having a boyfriend…) anyways read on and I promise I will try to read as many stories as I can. And the three legs thing is cuz the man gets a cane.)

Draco, Hermione and the prefects started to note ideas for the upcoming dance, which was set for mid-November, which they needed to plan. It was Hermione who came up with the perfect idea. She announced to them all at the first meeting.

"Winter Wonderland. A masquerade ball." She said. The idea was greeted enthusiastically. 

"We could make it like a 16th century thing." Ginny Weasley added shyly. Her idea was also voted favorable. The four prefects were split into two teams. One to work on the food and music, one to work on decorations. Hermione and Draco would coordinate from the outside. The weeks passed by and the four prefects were hard at work. Draco and Hermione continued to meet in the Heads Common Room to study and talk together. She was helping him in Herbology and he would help her with Potions.

"Potions is simple. It's all about putting the ingredients together and creating something new and wonderful." Draco said. Hermione looked at him and laughed. He raised an immaculate eyebrow. "What?" He demanded.

"You're just so serious sometimes. It makes me laugh. No wonder I fell in love with you." She smiled. He smirked.

"It's that the only reason you fell in love with me? Because I make you _laugh_?" He said playfully. She smacked his arm and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled away and looked at her wisely. "Ah, so it wasn't the humor. It was the kisses."

"Well you know what they say." She said cheekily. He grinned at her and pulled her into his lap.

"No I don't know."

"That if you truly want to know if a man loves you, it's in his kiss." She said, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh really? Well let's test that theory." He whispered huskily and pulled her into a fiery, loving kiss. She pulled away, breathing heavily. "Well?" He panted.

"I don't know…I think we have to try again." She smiled. He chuckled loudly and pulled her down to his lips again. The seasons changed and Draco felt no remorse about how little time he was spending with his old 'friends' but he knew that Hermione missed them and it hurt him to see her gaze longingly at them at breakfast as she sat by herself reading a book. He tried to ignore it but her happiness was all that mattered to him. He continually got messages from his father who told him how anxious he was for his upcoming Initiation. Draco couldn't help the bitterness that rose in him every time he read those letters. _You never cared about me until the Dark Lord decided he wanted to make me his bloody heir._ He would cry at them silently. He burned them all. October soon slipped away and November brought snow and cold, biting winds. Hermione and Draco found themselves locked inside sitting by the warm fire of their small, circular common room more and more. Draco couldn't help but think wistfully that id they stayed inside they could lock out the world. It would make everything so much simpler. Damn fate.  


	30. Shopping Pains

**Chapter Thirty:**

(A/N. Here's a nice long chappie I wrote while I was at sea out in my balcony on the Norwegian Sun, the cruise I went on. Heehee. I like this chapter! It's angsty and fun and full of Ron bashing. I'll try to reduce the fluffiness in my stories unless people vote otherwise. (PLEASE don't tell me to stop the fluff!) Okay enjoy this chapter! If you guys have any questions email me. Sorry for the typos, to prevent these I'm looking for a beta-reader. Any volunteers????? )

Hermione sighed loudly as she stared at her reflection as she brushed out her long, brown hair. She felt herself distancing from her two Gryffindor friends but she ignored it, blaming Ron for his stupid move on her birthday. He deserved it. She kept telling herself, but the sad and hurt looks her two friends shot at her hurt more than she cared to admit. She could tell Draco had noticed and wanted to comfort her or do something to make her pain go away, but what could he do? No, this was something she would have to resolve on her own. She had debated telling Ron and Harry about Draco, but she knew they wouldn't understand. They would think it was a dumb crush. It was better this way. Mid November, Hermione went to bed and found a small box on her bed. Inside was a beautiful silver rose. A card was below it.

_Dear Hermione Granger___

_I, Draco Malfoy, cordially invite you to join me on Friday, December 24th at __8:00__ for the Winter Ball.___

_Love, Draco Malfoy _  

She grinned. Every since they had begun to plan the dance she had waited anxiously for Draco to ask her. She'd begun to think that he wouldn't because he thought it was too risky to go together but he had. She flopped onto her bed and did something she had never done before. She squealed in delight. She grinned up at her red canopy. She wondered what she would wear.

"Oh well, guess this means I'm going shopping." She muttered thankful that this weekend happened to be a Hogsmead weekend. On Saturday morning Hermione met up with Ginny who was also going to buy a dress and they walked through the beautiful boutiques. At one point Ron caught up with them. 

"Hey." He said. Ginny glanced between them then grinned slyly. Hermione shook her head but Ginny ignored her.

"Well, I'll just be over there." Ginny said and walked away, leaving the two seventh years behind. Hermione groaned inwardly. 

"Look Hermione, I know you rejected me before but I know you were just surprised." Ron said.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" She demanded. He blushed and looked around furtively.

"Ginny told me how you liked me, Hermione." He said. Hermione made a mental note to kill the sixth year later. "Look, how about we go to the Winter Ball together and I promise I'll forget about how you slapped me." Ron said. Hermione stared at him, was he really this dense?

"No, Ron." She said slowly. He glared at her and she tried to turn away but he stepped in front of her.

"Stop trying to play hard-to-get! Ginny told me that was what you were doing!" Ron said. "Let's just be truthful with each other! I know you like me!" 

"You know nothing Ron!" 

"Fine! What else are you going to do? Spend the Winter Ball with your books?" He cried. Hermione's fists clenched. 

"For your information, I have a date!" She snapped. Ron looked startled and his eyes widened then he smiled slowly.

"Oh, were you planning on asking Neville to make me pay for not asking you before?" Ron said wisely. Hermione could have strangled him. "Because he's going home for the holidays."

"Uh! No! You know what Ron? Do me a bloody favor and bugger off! The world doesn't revolve around you, okay? I have a date whom I actually care about!" She growled and stormed away. She found Ginny and dragged her away. After a while her anger left her strides and they slowed down.

"What happened?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head and led her friend into another small shop. 

"Nothing." They walked through the aisles and an excited squeal drew Hermione to Ginny. She had found a red, Italian Renaissance dress, with a v-neck and high waistline. It looked beautiful on her. She paid for it and Hermione raised an eyebrow at the money. Ginny shrugged it off and they continued walking. Hermione found her dress much later. She took one look at it and knew it was perfect. She paid for the gown and waited as they wrapped it and put it in a bag. It was dark so they went into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. They sat in an isolated booth near the back. 

"So what happened back there?" Ginny asked. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she shrugged. "Why are you so mad at my brother?" She asked.

"Because! He thinks he's the center of the universe! I turned him down and he makes up some lame excuse about me trying to be 'hard-to-get'. Like I'm some tart who does that to her best friend! Uh! I mean isn't a slap in the face refusal enough?" Hermione said angrily.

"But…I thought you liked him!" Ginny sputtered. Hermione smiled at the memory of when she'd confided that little secret to Ginny two years ago.

"Not anymore. I waited a long time for him and he never noticed me. He just took too long, now someone else has swept me off my feet." Hermione said softly. A sharp bell declared it time to go and Hermione walked away before her shocked friend could say anything. _Saved by the bell_, she thought slyly.


	31. Winter Ball

**Chapter Thirty-One**:

(A/N. Hey everyone. Look, everyone that has reviewed has been pro-fluff therefore; I will keep it that way. I know it's kind of sappy but that's the way people seem to like it. So for the few people who voted it out, I'm sorry. But if you don't like that I made Draco this nice guy and Ron the annoying jerk, and made this story oh so fluffy, find another story to read. However, for those wonderful people who encouraged the fluff here is the much awaited WINTER BALL!!!! By the way thanks so much to my beta-reader Ravyn Nyte!! I love you!)

On the day of the dance Draco quickly got ready and went to wait for Hermione outside the portrait of the fat lady. Many Gryffindors came out but none recognized him. Fifteen minutes to 8:00 the portrait swung open and Hermione stepped out gracefully. Draco's breath caught. She was dressed in a beautiful chiffon dress of a light, baby blue. It had a V-shaped waistline and a flaring skirt. It had a low décolletage that revealed plenty of neck and bosom. The shimmering white sleeves that flared down were decorated with glittering blue and clear crystals. The stitches on the dress were all in silver thread and a silver cord outlined the cuffs, the waistline, and the neckline. Hermione's gorgeous brown hair fell in a gentle cascade of tumbling curls down her slim back, shining crystals stuck here and there. A mask of long, white feathers covered the upper half of her face. Small glass slippers covered her delicate feet. She looked stunning.

"You look amazing." He said softly. He could see her blush despite the glittering white mask.

"Thank you." She mumbled her eyes resting on the floor. They rose slowly and she surveyed him with wide eyes. "You look so handsome." She whispered coming closer. He smiled; he's done his best to impress her. He wore black breeches, black-leather riding boots, an ebony shirt and a silver tunic on top. A black belt hung loosely at his wait, a silver sword in its scabbard. A black mask covered his eyes and forehead and a silver circlet rested on his head. 

"Are you ready to go?" He asked softly. When she nodded, he took her arm and led her away. They reached the Great Hall and stepped inside. It looked amazing. The floor was bewitched to look like frozen ice, but it was not as slippery. The tables on the sides all had white table clothes embroidered with blue and silver snowflakes. A gentle, glittering snow fell from the sky and instantly disappeared as soon as it touched the ground. Icicles hung from almost all the surfaces. The small Christmas trees were adorned in white, silver and blue ornaments and they stood in all four corners of the hall. The prefects had done a wonderful job. Draco led Hermione to a table and the sat down. A tall brunet accompanied by a short red-head joined them at the table. Draco recognized the girl as the youngest Weasley by her flaming red hair and the freckles on her rosy skin. The hall began to fill with people and Draco spotted Pansy, wearing a frilly pink dress that suited her badly, on the other side of the room. Disgusted, he turned away. A soft floating music started and Draco spotted a harpist and a violinist sitting in one of the corners. He smiled and took Hermione's slender hand.

"May I have this dance, milady?" He asked quietly. Her warm brown eyes twinkled behind her mask.

"Of course, milord." She smiled. He led her to the middle of the dance floor. The musicians saw this and a soft waltz filled the air. Draco took Hermione and they floated around the room. All eyes were on the mysterious couple. Mist swirled around their feet. Draco pulled Hermione closer and leaned close to her.

"I love you." She breathed. He sighed happily and squeezed her hand. Pain flashed through him as he thought of his father. He forced the pain away. 

"I love you too." He whispered hoarsely. Soon the other couples began to join them on the floor and Draco relaxed into the music. After a while, Dumbledore stood up and the music slowly ended. Draco escorted Hermione back to their seats. The dark haired boy and the Weasley girl were already there and the boy's green eyes met Draco silver gaze. The boy glanced away first. Draco hid a smirk, so Harry had taken the little Weasley to the Ball. He wondered if Weasley-the-second-youngest knew. 

"Welcome everyone to our annual 'Theme Ball'. Please allow me to thank the four prefects for their fierce participation and the Heads for their outstanding management of this special night." Dumbledore said. There was a loud applause and Hermione squeezed Draco's hand with a grin. "Well, I won't keep you from you food any longer. Let the feast begin!" He said and with a clap of his hands the silver plates became laden with food. Draco picked up his silverware and began the meal with a short, sidelong look at Hermione. She truly did look beautiful, no one in the room could match her looks. She was like a radiant goddess. _His_ radiant goddess, he thought with a smile.

Hermione glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't get over how handsome he looked. She was well aware that it was Harry and Ginny sitting across from them. She also knew Harry had no idea who they were and Ginny only recognized Hermione because she had seen Hermione buy the dress. 

"Aren't the decorations beautiful?" Ginny asked them. Draco and Hermione exchanged a silent laugh.

"Yeah, the prefects must have really worked hard." Draco said. Hermione almost started at his voice. Instead of the usual drawling sneer he talked with he had spoken in the smooth, cultured tone he used only with her. Ginny leaned over to whisper something in Harry's ear and Hermione hid a smile with her hand.

"They're so cute together." She whispered to Draco. He lifted a pale eyebrow and she giggled. After a while the meal ended and Draco took her out onto the iced dance floor. They danced together for a long time. Ten minutes before midnight and the scheduled demasking, Draco and Hermione slipped out of the Great Hall. In the Entry Hall, Draco pulled Hermione into a deep kiss and she shivered in delight. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Good night, my fair princess." He whispered. She smiled and touched his chiseled chin with a delicate finger.

"Good night, my brave prince." She murmured. He shook his head and she was surprised by the anguish she saw in his eyes.

"I'm no brave prince. I'm a coward." He muttered his silver eyes looked past at her onto some horror unknown to her. "I don't deserve to be with you." He whispered and she saw tears in his eyes. She frowned and forced his gaze to meet hers. 

"Draco. Listen to me! Don't waste your time with hate and regret. If you don't keep your heart open you'll be a broken, icy statue. Not a real person. I suffer the same doubts as you do! I see prettier girls each day and I think what if he wakes up one morning and asks himself what he's doing with an ugly bookworm like me? Draco, if I lose you my heart will be broken because I love you. Let all the hurt inside of you die. Let it melt away. We are who we choose to be. You have to believe in yourself! If not for you than for me." She said. He sighed and she pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you! I'll always be here for you! Tell me what's wrong!" She whispered fiercely. He sighed again and gently pushed her away.

"I can't Hermione. If I tell you you'll get hurt and I…I couldn't deal with you being gone…" He said softly. He smiled at her. "Good night, Hermione." He said and walked away. She stared after him for a long time. As she heard the clamor of students moving from inside the Great Hall she ran. A small voice kept repeating the same thought over in her head. Why had that last goodnight sounded so much like a goodbye?


	32. Merry Christmas

**Chapter Thirty-Two**:

(A/N. Hey everyone! I'm glad that people like me as a writer. I have to get to homeroom. Enjoy!)

Draco slowly opened his eyes and stretched luxuriously. He got up and saw a pile of presents at the foot of his large bed. He opened Crabbe and Goyle's presents first, recognizing them by the horrible wrapping. They had given him candy from Honeydukes and some stuff from Zonko's. Pansy had given him a pair of red underwear that promptly went into the fireplace. The last present was from Hermione. It was a pair of Quidditch gloves and a book on drawing. He smiled slowly. They had known each other for a very little amount of time but already they understood each other perfectly. The thought saddened him and made him smile. An insistent taping drew him to his window. He opened it and a large black eagle owl flew in. A Malfoy owl. With a shaking hand Draco ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Draco,_

_My son, your ceremony is drawing nearer. The Dark Lord has chosen your sacrifice for the Death Eater Initiation. You will bring Harry Potter to the __Forbidden__Forest__ a half hour before __midnight__ on January 5th. Apparate to the Manor. The ceremony will begin at __midnight__. Merry Christmas my son,_

_                        Lucius Malfoy_

 Draco stared at the letter. He folded it and stuck it in his pocket. He suddenly realized he couldn't do this alone. He wouldn't be able to defeat Lucius and the Dark Lord without help, or he would die. A year ago it wouldn't have mattered if he died, no one would mourn him and Draco would miss no one but his dear mother. Now, Draco wanted to stay for Hermione and for the sweet, tantalizing promise of a future with the beautiful woman he loved. Yes, he needed help and advice. He would go to Dumbledore.

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room reading a novel when Ginny finally awoke and came down. Hermione had promised the day before to wait for the younger girl and unwrap presents with her.

"Ready?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and set her book aside. Ginny tore into her presents and Hermione praised each of the redhead's gifts, especially a gold charms bracelet. 

"Harry gave it to me last night." Ginny confided. Hermione then got up and opened her presents next. Harry and Ginny, for they had bought it together, had given her a pretty red sundress and a set of garnet earrings. Ron had given her a fake flower, be spelled to sing out love songs. However, the spell was badly done and it sung it in an annoyingly high, squeaky voice and the songs were lame and irritating. She took the second to last present and recognized it as a book. It had no card. She opened it and smiled slowly. It was a book on horses. On the inside cover was a short message.

_                For my ladylove and the woman of my dreams. With all my heart,_

_                -D.M_

She grinned and hugged the book close. She reluctantly let it go and reached for a small box. Inside was a card. 

_Go out by the lake._

Was all it said. Ginny leaned over Hermione's shoulder and read the small note. She raised a questioning eyebrow but Hermione shrugged.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Ginny cried and in one swift motion she grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Hermione leapt to her feet and followed.

"I believe it was _my_ present!" She called to her best friend who ignored her. They raced across the grounds and as they swung around a tree they both gaped at what stood before them. A large white horse stood by the lake. It had moonlit white hair and a silver tail and mane. On its forelock was a large eight pointed gold star. It had the elegance and beauty of an Arabian horse but there was something different about this horse. A warm, golden nimbus surrounded the wonderful mare. The horse wore a golden bridle and there was a small note on it. Hermione took it and read it.

_Moonbeam is half unicorn and half Arabian mare. I hope you like her, Hermione._

This was the best present she had ever had. She couldn't believe Draco had gotten her something so wonderful.

"Wow! Who gave this to you?" Ginny asked, staring at the horse, her face filled with awe. Hermione smiled and turned back to Ginny. She winked at her best friend.

"A secret admirer." 

Draco walked up the narrow staircase to the Headmaster's office. He was about to open the door when he heard muffled voices coming from inside. He hesitated, unsure of what to do. Curiosity won and he leaned closer to hear better.

"-you know who it is! You know what's going to happen!" A strange, female voice was saying angrily. "The signs are all here! You've read it!"

"She's quite right. The prophecy is very clear." Dumbledore said, his smooth voice calm. 

"What? 'The Son will kill the Father and defeat the Darkness of the land.' That means nothing! It could be any darkness and any son and father!" A male voice cried. The voice was familiar, though Draco couldn't quite place it. 

"What of the other prophecy? 'From the devil's loins will rise the messiah who will defeat the darkest wizard of all.' You can see the signs as clear as I!" The woman shouted.

"It means nothing! Silly riddles and rhymes!" The man yelled back. Draco could hear heavy breathing and could imagine the two shouters glaring at each other.

"Enough, Severus. You must speak to the boy. The wheels of fate are turning and we must warn him, whether you believe in the prophecies or not." Dumbledore said. Draco eyes widened. The man had been Snape! He knew he had to talk to them now. He raised his fist to the door and knocked.


	33. Prophecy Boy

**Chapter Thirty-Three**:

(A/N. Hey! This chapter will have a bunch of mistakes because I'm a bad person and forgot to send it to my wonderful beta-reader! So Sorry! But I thought you guys would prefer a new chapter sooner than a new, corrected chapter later. Right? Okay anyways thanks for the reviews! By the way the Seeing room is for seeing things in the future. Sorry I didn't mention that! You'll get it when you read it. Read and kindly review!)

 "Come in." Came Dumbledore's voice. Draco eased the door open and walked inside. Snape was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk with a tall woman beside him. She had long dark hair and a pretty face. What drew Draco's attention, however, were her eyes. They were completely white.

"Hello, Draco." She smiled. Draco started. He'd thought she was blind, but she clearly wasn't for she moved with the confidence of someone who saw perfectly well.

"Hello." He said, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and glanced at the Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes were glittering with amusement.

"Draco, this is Cassandra. She is a Seer." Dumbledore explained. "Now, how may I help you?" 

"I can come back later if this is a bad time." Draco said. The Headmaster shook his head and Draco looked down at the floor. "It's…it's _private_ Headmaster." Draco said. When he looked up, Dumbledore's eyes were kind and filled with understanding.

"Yes of course. Severus, Cassandra? Will you please excuse us?" He said. The two adults inclined their heads and walked out. Draco sat down heavily. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and stared at Draco thoughtfully. Slowly and hesitantly, Draco began to tell his life story. Dumbledore listened patiently as Draco revealed his father's plans to make Draco Voldemort's heir. He accepted the letter Draco showed him without a single word and silence filled the room when the young Slytherin finished his story.

"Hmm, this is very interesting…"Dumbledore said. If Draco had been anyone else, he would have been shifting in his seat nervously. As it was, Draco sat in his chair as cool and composed as ever. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Dumbledore frowned. "Come in." He called. The door swung open and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Albus, you must come to the Seeing Room. It is very important." The transfiguration's professor said urgently. Dumbledore's frown deepened but he nodded.

"Of course, Minerva. I'll be right back, Draco. Please wait here." He said and hurried away. Draco leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. He looked around at the office. XXX. Draco stood up and walked around looking at the different objects around the room. He reached a large cupboard that was half-open and he opened it the full way. Inside a long crystal case, on a wooden stand, was a beautiful sword.  It had a black leather wrapped grip, a large sapphire on its pommel and strange runes engraved on its blade. The rest of the hilt had a beautiful vine design on it. On a small silver plaque beneath the stand read 'Gladius ab Veritas'. Draco smiled.

"The sword of truth." Draco whispered. He started as the crystal lid suddenly raised up. Draco reached out a tentative hand toward the sword. As his hand neared the grip the sword let out a low, welcoming hum. He was so intent on the sword that he didn't notice when the door opened and Dumbledore walked in. Draco took the sword in his hand and there was a flash of light. Draco blinked back the spots left from the brilliant light and saw the headmaster standing before him. "Headmaster! I was just looking and I…I'm sorry!" Draco said and hastily put the sword back on the stand. Draco looked back at Dumbledore as the crystal case closed over the blade. He had a strange, calculating look on his wizened face.

"Perhaps…" He said softly. He walked over to the cupboard Draco had just closed and reopened it. He reached behind the book and pulled out a book bound in sapphire blue leather and with silver clasps. He handed it to Draco. "Open it." Dumbledore said. Draco's fingers reached for the clasp that held the book shut as he read the title typed in silver ink across the front, 'The Book of Truth and Virtue.' There was a small glimmer as his fingers touched the catch before it clicked open. Draco heard Dumbledore's sharp intake of breath and looked up. He closed the book and handed it back to Dumbledore who shook his head.

"But…it's yours…" Draco said. Dumbledore smiled and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"No, Draco. It's yours. Take it and read it. Something tells me you're going to need that knowledge. This book hasn't been opened in five centuries. Many have tried, all have failed. It isn't a mere coincidence that you should be able to open it." Dumbledore said. Draco stared at the headmaster in disbelief but he saw no hint of lies in Dumbledore's calm gaze. Draco nodded.

"Thank you, sir." He said. Dumbledore nodded. He turned and walked to the door but it swung open before he reached it and Snape and Cassandra walked in. Draco inclined his head and walked out. At the top of the stairs he paused and glanced back at the closed door. He slowly crept back and pressed his ear to the door.

"I walked in and he had his hand on the hilt. You know what the blade has done to people. The last person who touched it was consumed by the magic. There was a flash of light and when I could see again, there the boy stood. Unharmed in any way." Dumbledore was telling the younger adults.

"What does this have to do with anything? I have held Veraciel as well." Snape said haughtily.

"Yes, but none have been able to draw this sort of reaction from the blade. Veraciel chooses its owner. It recognized Draco as one of the Blood." The Headmaster said calmly.

"He is not ready. The sword is too strong! It will kill him! Or use him for its own purposes!" Snape cried angrily. 

"It is part of the prophecy, Severus! He has to fight! Who are you to question fate's will?" Cassandra said.

 "Prophecies do not pronounce the exact future! They only predict a possible outcome. They show us a path that we may take, but our actions and words could change that future! It does not mean that it is the right path either! I can take his place in fighting he-who-must-not-be-named! Or would you send a defenseless mouse into a snake's pit! He won't survive! He hasn't the training! He doesn't even know what he would be facing!" Snape snapped. "I will take the sword. I have held it and it has not rejected me. I will defeat you-know-who." 

"Very well, Severus, if you are sure?" Dumbledore said. There was obvious reluctance in the voice.

"Yes!"

"Dumbledore! You can't let him…" Cassandra began. She stopped abruptly and Draco imagined that Dumbledore had held up his hand for silence.

"We must concede, Cassandra. Severus is right. He had held Veraciel without harm coming to him, though he is not of the Blood. I have no wish to see another of my pupils die." Dumbledore said and his tone left no room for arguments. "We will plan this another day." The last was a clear dismissal. Draco turned and hurried away so he missed Dumbledore's last comment said to Fawkes when Snape and Cassandra were far from his office. 

"You are wrong, Severus. Something tells me that fate will lead Draco to that meeting alone, Veraciel his only companion. Then it shall not be a mouse entering a snake's pit. It shall be a cobra entering into the den of a garden snake, though none may know about the poison in its mouth." 


	34. Real Me

**Chapter Thirty-Four**:

(A/N. Hello! Yet another chapter that I forgot to send to my beta-reader. Well the encounter you've all been waiting for is coming up…RON AND HARRY find out next chapter!!!!! Heehee. So anyway thank you all for reviewing! I'm not sure how long this story will be or if there will be any sequels. We'll see how it ends. Okay read on! Don't forget to do a part and REVIEW!)

Hermione and Ginny slowly walked out of the Gryffindor Tower. After making arrangements with Hagrid to keep the beautiful horse in a paddock they had come back to the Gryffindor Common room and found that they had missed lunch. Now, they were going down to dinner. Ginny continued to beg to be told who had given Hermione the hybrid mare. Hermione would only smile slyly and shrug. They sat down with Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys! Thanks for the presents." Hermione said cheerfully. Harry smiled and nodded but Ron glanced away. Hermione's eyes wandered to the table furthest from her own seeking out her silver-eyed prince. She frowned as she saw Crabbe and Goyle and even the simpering Pansy but she could not find Draco. She looked down at her food and bit into it thoughtfully. Perhaps he had come to dinner earlier or he would be coming in later. She pulled her thoughts away from Draco yet she couldn't push away the worry that kept nagging at her.

"So what did you get for Christmas?" Harry asked her. Hermione was about to answer but Ginny jumped in.

"Oh! She got this beautiful mare that's half unicorn from a secret admirer!" Ginny cried. Harry seemed surprised and glanced at Ron who shook his head, blushing furiously. "It must have cost thousands of galleons! Unicorns can never be tamed so it must be really rare!" Ginny continued, not noticing the tension in the air. Anger flashed in Ron's eyes.

"So, Hermione. You found yourself a rich boyfriend. We aren't just good enough for you, are we?" Ron snapped. Hermione glared at her friend.

"You know that's not true Ron." Hermione said softly. Ron scowled at her and crossed his arms.

"Really? I wouldn't know would I? I don't even know who you are anymore. For all I know money and looks could be what matters to you know. In fact, I remember you being madly in love with a certain Professor, just for his looks." Ron said. 

"Ron that's not true…" Hermione said, tears forming behind her chocolate eyes. Ron looked at her contemptuously.

"Go back to your rich boyfriend, Hermione. We don't care for stuck-up, superficial people like you." Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she stood up and ran. The betrayal had been too much. She kept running through the hallways not even seeing where she was going. She suddenly felt the change in the air as she ran outside and the rain began to beat down on her. She slid in the mud and fell onto the hard cobblestones. The tears overcame her and she curled up into a fetal position on the sodden ground. The sobs wracked her body as the rain drenched her clothes.

"I love him." She muttered into the cold night air. "I love him!" She screamed, her tears mixing in with the cold rain. She knew her friends would never accept her if she stayed with Draco, but it didn't matter anymore because they loved each other and nothing could stop that. Exhaustion filled her and her eyes fluttered close and soon she was asleep out in the freezing rain.

Draco walked back to the Slytherin common room as his mind ran over all the things that had happened to him. He went into his bedroom and put the book down on the bed. He sighed and touched it feeling the strange magic that flowed through it. He turned and walked back out of his room. He couldn't deal with the prophecies and magic. He needed a walk. He brushed past the Slytherins and headed for the stone courtyard. He stepped out into the cold rain and welcomed the fresh air that blew around him. As he walked through the courtyard he saw a pile of wet robes in the middle. As he drew closer he saw a mop of brown curs that made his stomach wrench. This wasn't a pile of discarded robes, it was a body. He rushed forward and felt the floor drop as he recognized the sickly pale face.

"Hermione." He groaned and he dropped to his knees. His hand flew to her throat and he sighed in relief as he felt a faint and erratic pulse. He pulled Hermione's limp body into his arms and he carried her out of the rain. He clutched her desperately as he ran to the infirmary, unaware of the tears slipping down his face. He ran into the room and Madame Pomfrey quickly got to work without asking any questions. She bustled about and Draco hovered at her side. When he got in her way she glared at him sharply.

"She'll be fine! Now, get out! You can come back tomorrow." Madame Pomfrey said. Draco kissed Hermione's forehead and walked out. He wandered back to the Slytherin common room and made his way back to his room. He stripped off the drenched clothing and took a quick shower. He fell into the silk-sheeted bed gratefully and was soon fast asleep. 


	35. Surprising Discovery

**Chapter Thirty-Five**:

(A/N. Okay, I had my beta reader help me out with this one but when she sent it to me it was all deformated and I didn't have the heart to ask her to do it again and I was too lazy to check the errors myself. Therefore bear with me. Guess what? This is the awaited chapter! The one where Ron and Harry find out all about Hermione and Draco. Harry and Ron find out, oh my! *Think Wizard of Oz* Okay well read on and I'd like some feeback!

Hermione opened her eyes and glanced around in confusion at the dark room. She was in a bed in the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey came over to Hermione's bed and handed her a large goblet. 

"Good morning, dearie. Although it's a bit early to be called morning." She said with a smile. Hermione grimaced at the goblet. "Well? Drink up!" The woman said reproachfully. With a wry smile Hermione gulped the contents down. She gagged but managed to keep the medicine down. She leaned back into the pillows.

"What, um, happened?" Hermione asked. She remembered falling asleep outside but nothing else.

"A pale young man brought you in. You were suffering from hypothermia. Now sleep, it'll be morning soon." Madame Pomfrey said as she bustled away. Hermione sighed and fell asleep again. When she awoke a second time, the large grandfather clock near the door proclaimed it to be 9:00 in the morning. She stretched slowly but stopped when she saw a figure on a chair beside her bed. She smiled and dropped her arms.

"Well, hello. I hear you were quite the hero last night. I think I owe you my thanks." Hermione said softly. Draco grinned and stood up from the chair in a graceful movement that reminded Hermione of a cat.

"My fair princess, rescuing you is my duty and my undying pleasure." Draco purred taking Hermione's hand and kissing the knuckles. Hermione giggled happily.

"Come here you!" She laughed and pulled Draco into a passionate kiss. He pulled away and Hermione saw a mischievous glitter in his silver eyes.

"Get dressed and we can go out for a picnic." Draco said. Hermione laughed but accepted. Draco waited outside the screen while she quickly changed out of her pajamas.

"You can come back in." She called. Draco walked back in a smirk on his handsome face. She laughed as he scooped her up into his arms and pressed her against the wall. She crossed her legs behind his back and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"Mmm, you smell so good." He murmured as he kissed her hair. She sighed and kissed him everywhere she could reach. 

"Draco…" She whispered. She continued to breath his name seductively. Suddenly her eyes went over Draco shoulder and settled on two furious figures. "Ron?" She yelped. Draco pulled back his eyes filled with confusion and betrayal. She gulped and nodded her head. Draco turned and saw Ron and Harry gaping at the two seventh years that were in a very compromising position. Draco dropped Hermione gently. Harry looked shocked but Ron looked positively furious. _Hell hath no fury like a _man _scorned_, Draco thought somewhat amusedly.

"Hello Potter. Weasley. You know, scarlet is a good look on you." Draco said calmly a smirk on his ace. Ron's whole body was shaking in anger.

"Are you bloody _mad_ Hermione? What the hell where you doing with him?" Ron asked. Hermione felt her anger rise up.

"Kissing him?" She mocked with feigned innocence. Ron's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched.

"You call that _kissing_?" Harry mumbled. Ron wasn't listening to his friend however, his eyes were focused on Hermione.

"Is this to get back at me for saying you were superficial?" Ron demanded. Hermione could have laughed. 

"This might be a shocker, Ron, but not everything has to do with you. I'll have you know Draco's a really nice guy, unlike _you_." She snapped.

"So it's _Draco_ now?" Ron growled. Hermione sighed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Seems like it, Ron. You didn't hear me say Malfoy did you?" She snarled. Harry stepped forward.

"Hermione…"He began but Hermione raised a hand and he stopped. She turned and looked at him.

"Stay out if this, Harry." She said softly. He nodded and sat down heavily. She looked up at Draco who was watching the scene with amusement flickering in his silver eyes. He looked down and understood her silent message. He nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

"We'll talk later." He whispered and winked at her. She smiled gratefully and watched as he pushed past Ron and muttered something that made Ron look even more furious. He grabbed Draco's arm and Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. He seemed to gain a threatening aura and he glared at Ron.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again Weasley." Draco hissed, his voice pure ice. He shrugged Ron off and glided away, a deadly predator stalking back into the shadows.

"Hermione, do you know who he is?" Ron asked angrily. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No, Ron, I just picked up the habit of kissing random strangers. You know, tart in training and all that." She said sarcastically.

"Well how would I know? You're not the same person we knew from our first year here." Ron said. Hermione glared at Ron furiously.

"It's called growing up, Ron, something you _might_ like to try!" She snapped. She closed her eyes and then opened them slowly. "How dare you. I might have changed but you should know I'd never become a slut! God! I thought you were above these insults." She hissed.

"I just want you to be happy!" Ron whined. Hermione growled and moved closer to him.

"No you don't! I _am_ happy! If you _really_ wanted to make me happy, you'd leave me alone!" She snarled. 

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hermione! Malfoy must have used a Confudus Charm on you or…" Ron rambled. Hermione slapped him across the face. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Dammit, Ron! I _love_ him! Get it through your thick skull!" With that, Hermione stormed past Madame Pomfrey who had come to see what all the yelling was about.


	36. Weight of the World

**Chapter Thirty-Six**:

(A/N. Hey remember the old I shall not lose someone I care about again. Well here's the chapter. Hey umm I want to say I'm starting a new fic but what characters do you want to see together? I have a Ginny/Draco idea. Sound good? Okay read on.)

Draco walked back to his bedroom and sat down on the bed. He stared at the wall and wondered what was happening back in the infirmary. He sighed and flopped back on the bed. He drummed his fingers against the headboard as his mind wandered. He sat up suddenly and took the leather book in his hands. He stared at the cover for a minute before he opened it.

_For thousands of years it has existed. An intelligent, weapon of incredible power. The Veraciel. Only Wizards and Witches of unmatched strength of mind, body and will have ever successfully wielded it. Any who has tried to wield it without it's concession has been burnt from the inside out. It gives its concession to the mightiest fighters by producing a blinding flash and humming its welcome. Some have managed to brandish Veraciel without these events occurring. This comes during Veraciel's dormant stage. It will allow the person to hold it but it will not endow open the user any of its fabled powers. These include invisibility, super strength, heightened reflexes and other abilities. But to wear the Veraciel is to be both its master and its servant, as this mysterious weapon draws to it what it needs and casts aside what it does not. Stirring to life at times of crisis -- during wars, famines, pestilence -- the Veraciel has been used to cut a swath of blood and viscera through the ranks of previously insurmountable evil. The origins of the Veraciel are shrouded in myth and speculation, obscured further by the veil of prehistory. The blade was supposedly made by elves as it's inscription reads, 'The elves made me, the darkness fears me, Veraciel is my name.' The blade was made by blending iron's edge with the sun of gold. Fired-white hot and then chilled in wine-dark blood. Thus was born the thirsty Blade, never dulled. _

Draco read. He sighed and closed the book. He didn't know how he could ever hope to control something so powerful. He felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he wasn't sure he could handle it. Suddenly the door to his bedroom slid open and Draco sat up, startled. He stared around wildly as the door slid shut. Suddenly Hermione appeared in front of him. He smiled at her in the semi-darkness.

"I knew you'd guess that password and the Invisibility cloak. Very nice touch." He smirked. Suddenly Hermione sniffled loudly and Draco's face filled with concern as he realized she was crying. He rushed over to her. "Hermione? What happened? Are you alright?" He whispered. She shook her head and Draco pulled her into his arms and led her to the bed. She sobbed loudly and he rocked her against him and whispered soothing sounds into her ears. Finally she lay back against him and he realized she had cried all her tears. 

"Tell me a happy story." Hermione said. Draco smiled into her hair and ran hand up and down her soft arms. 

"A happy story?" Draco said skeptically. Hermione smiled tiredly and nodded slowly, sniffling slightly.

"Yeah."

"Um…okay. Well…Okay, I got it. When I was a little boy, my mother used to take me out to the park. There I met Mandy. She was my first friend. My mother encouraged our friendship even if Mandy was a muggle." Draco said softly. Hermione sniffed and frowned up at him.

"But I thought you had never known a muggle." She said. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I lied. So anyway Amanda and I, we got along great. She loved to play and I always had wonderful ideas. I used to show her magic. Small magic, you know. Lighting candles, sparkling lights. That sort of thing. Once we even took a ride on my broom. She was the best thing that ever happened to me as a child…" Draco trailed off and he noticed Hermione had fallen asleep. He smiled and tucked her into his bed. He stood up and looked down at her and felt a pang in his heart. _Amanda_…


	37. Amanda

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**:

(A/N. Man…poor Amanda. Everyone hates her without even knowing anything about her…Well actually all of you are wrong (muahahaha). I actually owe the idea to blonde@heart who stopped reviewing (sniff) but I still will mention her. Anyway calm down everyone this is a Draco/Hermione fic and I'm not changing that. Now take a deep breath and read on. Don't forget to review!)

_Draco Malfoy hurried across the soft grass into the park behind the large Malfoy estate. A young girl with curly golden hair and bright emerald eyes smiled at him from the swings. He raced over to her and wrapped his small, slender arms around her neck. She giggled and pushed him away gently._

_"Draco! I've missed you so much!" The small girl smiled enthusiastically. Draco grimaced remembering the long hours with his tutors and with his mother planning his birthday party. At the thought of his birthday he smiled._

_"I'm going to be having my fifth birthday soon, Amanda. I want you to come!" He cried enthusiastically._

_"But what about your Daddy? Won't he be mad? I think he'll tell us not to be friends anymore." Amanda said softly. Draco shook his head and smiled._

_"We'll always be friends! I promise!" He grinned. Amanda looked at him and there was a deep wisdom in her emerald eyes well beyond her five years._

_"Promises never last forever." She whispered. Draco frowned, not understanding his muggle friend's words._

_"Don't worry." He said to try and clear the deep sadness from his friends face. "Everything will be alright." Amanda's face changed suddenly and she now looked more like the five year old that she was._

_"You're right. Let's go play on the jungle gym!" She smiled and Draco nodded. Soon her soft spoken words were forgotten…_

Draco broke out of his trance and lay down beside Hermione. He pulled her close, needing to feel her comforting warmth. He remembered vividly his birthday party, it was the last happy moment he would have in the Malfoy Manor…

_Young Draco Malfoy was dressed in a brand new robe, a dark blue that brought out the rich summer-sky hue of the little boy's bright eyes. He stood at the doorway greeting the wizards and witches as they walked through the door. Suddenly the door opened and Mandy walked in, grinning from ear to ear and wearing a pretty yellow sundress._

_"Happy Birthday, Draco." She said and gently kissed him on the cheek. Draco blushed and stared down at his marble floor._

_"Thank you, Mandy." Draco said. The hours passed and the whole party, Draco was glued to Mandy's side. At the end of the party everyone went home and Draco went in search of his parents. They were sitting in the library._

_"Did you enjoy you party, Draco?" Lucius asked in his silky voice. Draco nodded, his hair bobbing up and down._

_"Yes, thank you, Father." Draco said politely, then he turned to his mother. "I'm so happy Mandy came!" He proclaimed._

_"Mandy? Who is Mandy?" Lucius asked as Narcissa eyes widened. Draco ignored his mother's strange reaction and fixed his attention on his father. "Is Mandy a relative of the Goyles? I have a hard time keeping track of that family."_

_"Oh no, Daddy!__ Mandy's a muggle." Draco said proudly and smiled. Dead silence filled the room and the young boy's smile faded._

_"What?" Lucius voice cut through the silence like a blade. Draco looked at his father a small frown on his face._

_"Mommy didn't tell you?"_

_"No, Mommy didn't tell me." Lucius hissed and stood up and stalked up to his wife. "How dare you undermine my authority!"_

_"Please, Lucius! I thought it would be good for the boy…" Narcissa began but Lucius raised his pale hand and backhanded the lithe woman._

_"Silence!"__ He roared. "You know nothing you worthless wench! You will never take actions like that over MY son again. Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes, Lucius."__ Narcissa whispered. Lucius narrowed his eyes and pulled out his wand from the depths of his robed. _

_"I think some punishment is in order. Crucio." Lucius cried and Narcissa's screams tore through the air._

_"No Daddy! Stop!" Draco sobbed rushing over to his mother's crumpled form. Lucius stared down at him maliciously._

_"Stop crying. Malfoys _never_ cry." Lucius snapped and stormed out of the room. Narcissa raised her head a pained look on her face._

_"I think it would be better for all of us if you stopped being friends with Amanda." She rasped and Draco nodded wiping the tears from his eyes._

_"Alright Mommy."___


	38. Revelations

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**:

(A/N. Don't think for a second because I have lots of reviews your one review won't make a difference. I LIVE for reviews! I read them all and love them all. Thanks so much to everyone. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner! I had my BIG sweet sixteen party this weekend! Well hope you like this chapter!)

The next morning, Hermione looked around at the green décor in confusion. Then she remembered all that had happened.

"Hey there. Sleep well?" Draco said, coming out of the bathroom, dressed and looking as fresh as ever. She smiled at him and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah." She rasped and winced as she heard her hoarse voice. Draco smiled in sympathy and went over to the desk.

"Coffee, black and a white-chocolate mocha, no whip cream." Draco said and a couple of seconds later the two drinks appeared. He handed the mocha to Hermione who raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know that's what I liked to drink?" She asked and he laughed. He sat down and looked deep into her eyes.

"I know all." He said in slow, subtle voice. She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "I bribed Dobby with a pair of socks." He said and she laughed. She took a sip of her mocha and purred her contentment. Draco sat down next to her, a strange expression on his handsome face.

"What's the matter, Draco?"

"I…" Draco began but trailed off. Hermione frowned and placed her hand on his knee.

"Dumbledore requested a meeting with us." Draco said and Hermione knew that wasn't what he had been about to say but she knew that he would tell he in time. Hermione nodded and reached out to take Draco's hand.

"Alright. I'm going to get back to my room and change. I'll meet you there." She said softly. He nodded and she wrapped the invisibility cloak around her before walking away.

Draco watched Hermione open and close the door and he sighed. He had been about to tell her about all his problems before they went to Dumbledore but he had lost his courage. He sat down on the bed and stared at his hands. He had received the message from Dumbledore that very morning. He reached over to his night table and grabbed the note.

_Draco, I need to inform you of the plan that I've made for the ceremony. Come to my office as soon as possible. Harry and Hermione will also be present._

Draco refolded the letter and tossed it back on the table. He fell back onto his bed and grabbed the pillow Hermione had used and brought it to his face. He inhaled the tantalizing fragrance that was uniquely hers. He hoped that she would forgive him. 

Dumbledore stared at the three students sitting in front of him. Hermione had an anxious look on her beautiful face. Draco had about as much emotion on his face as a ice sculpture. Harry seemed confused and apprehensive. He continued to shoot accusing glances at Draco who ignored them easily.

"I've asked you here today because I have to talk to you about something very important. As we all know, Voldemort has kept a very low profile for the past few years. Now it seems he's decided to come out of hiding for  a very important ceremony. He has chosen a person to, not only rise among the ranks of his Death Eaters, but also make his heir." Dumbledore said. The two Gryffindors gained a startled look and Hermione looked frightened. "This means that he will endow in this person his substantial powers to a degree. After this, he will be quite weakened. It will be the perfect opportunity we have been waiting for."

"Sir? Who is the heir?" Harry asked still looking somewhat perplexed. Dumbledore was about to answer but Draco was quicker.

"I am." He said simply. Harry's eyes widened. Hermione's expression was unreadable.

"Yes, Draco was my source in this matter. He had supplied me with all the information we will need to defeat Voldemort." 

"But he's evil!" Harry cried his outrage finally made understandable. Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry, I'd never thought of you as prejudice and narrow minded. Will you prove me wrong?" Dumbledore said calmly. Harry had the tact to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"As I was saying. The ceremony will be held in the Malfoy Manor. The plan is thus. I always have some polyjuice potion prepared. I will use it and transform myself into Draco. Professor Snape will do the same with a bit of your hair, Harry."

"Why me?"

"Because Voldemort chose you as my sacrificial victim." Draco supplied in an uncaring voice. Harry gulped and was silent.

"Yes, indeed. After I absorb some of Voldemort's power. Snape will draw the Veraciel, which is the Sword of Truth and the only blade known to us that could possibly kill Voldemort. After this is done we will all aparate back here. Is that clear?" Dumbledore said and the three students nodded. "Very well, you are dismissed." Dumbledore said. The three students stood and walked out. Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes, feeling more tired than ever before.

Hermione waited until Harry walked away before turning to Draco furiously. She stared at him a deep sadness and anger in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She snarled. He sighed and stared down at the cold stone floor.

"I couldn't." He admitted softly. She sighed and moved closer to him, biting her lip anxiously.

"I want to be mad at you." She said and he looked up and she saw pain in his crystalline blue gaze. "But I can't. I just thought that…you'd tell me something so important."

"I couldn't, Hermione. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"For what? For fighting back? For standing up to your father? I'm proud of you, Draco!" She said and he smiled and touched her cheek affectionately.

"Really?" He whispered and she nodded, blinking back tears. He pulled her close and rested his hands on her cheeks staring at her, an awed look on his face. It made Hermione blush and her eyelashes fluttered as she looked down at the ground. Draco tilted her chin up and slowly his lips met hers. She threw her amrs around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a while they broke apart. Movement caught Hermione's eye and she glanced over to her left but there was nothing there.

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw something." She said and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Let's go get something to eat from the kitchens." She suggested and they walked away. Unbeknownst to them a girl watched them go. An angered look on her pudgy, pug-like face.


	39. The Gift

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**:

(A/N. I promise I don't plan out this cliffhangers just to make you die of anticipation for the next chapter! I just try to keep the story interesting! That's what you want, RIGHT??? Oh and Liz, yeah Laura told me about the camp and that's why I used the name! Haha!  Oh and Michelle I have not read Holes but the movie looks kind off bad…yeah…Anywho, enjoy the story!)

Draco strolled through the corridors of the Hogwarts school late one evening. His hands were in the pockets of his black pants and he wore a loose navy blue shirt that had its collar open, revealing Draco's pale, muscular chest. As he passed, many of the girls stared at him hungrily and covering their giggles with their hands. Draco ignored them and continued to swagger through the halls. Finally, he reached the abandoned room in the dungeons where he had agreed to meet Hermione in secret. He smiled as he walked in and saw her sitting in the newly cleaned room with a silver tray which held a small cake.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Draco! Happy Birthday to you!" She sung and he guffawed loudly. She held out the cake and he blew out the candles.

"But my dear, it's not my birthday until tomorrow." He said and she rolled her chocolate eyes. She pulled out some plates and started to cut the cake.

"I know, but I wanted to celebrate it before…" She trailed off and he nodded, understanding what was left unsaid.

"I…" Draco began but no words came to him and he felt unusually lost. Hermione stopped what she was doing and came over to him. She wrapped her slender arms around his lean waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Sh. Let's pretend nothing is going to happen tomorrow and have fun today." She whispered and he nodded. She pulled away and reached under the desk she was using and pulled out a brightly wrapped box. Draco smiled and took it from her extended hands. Carefully he unwrapped it and found a small, beautifully carved mahogany box. He opened the lid and his eyes widened. Inside was a silver ring accented in gold. The design was two dragons clasping a fiery ruby in their intertwining hands.

"Thank you." He whispered and she smiled and kissed him tenderly. She pulled away and grinned at him.

"I cast as many spells of protection I could find on that ring. You know just in case…" She said and he nodded somberly. He pulled her close unable to push away the sensation of approaching doom.

"Yeah, just in case."

Hermione walked back to her room. She yawned and raised a hand to cover it. She was glad she had decided to celebrate Draco's birthday before. She couldn't shake of the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Soon. She turned the corner that would lead to the Gryffindor staircase, and froze. Standing before her was Lucius, resplendent in his dark robe. He twirled his cane elegantly and smiled maliciously.

"Hello, my dear. I've been looking forward to meeting you. The little slut that managed to seduce my son. Congratulations mudblood." He sneered. Hermione reached for her wand but Lucius was quicker. He took her hands and gripped them tightly, making Hermione wince.

"What do you want, Lucius?" She demanded, her voice icy and filled with hatred. Lucius smirked, the expression an eerie reminder of what his son could have grown to be.

"I want many things, you filthy girl. Namely having the honor of my son becoming the heir to the Dark Throne. You've ruined too may plans for me, I'm not going to let you ruin this plan."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione whispered fear gripping her like a cold hand. Lucius leered at her.

"I'm going to prove that my son doesn't love you." He growled, and then an idea seemed to occur to him. His face lost its hard edge and his grip on her hands loosened. "He does love you, doesn't he?" He asked softly. Hermione felt her anger fade and she wondered if the father could be redeemed as well.

"Yes, yes he does." She smiled. His gaze sharpened and his face regained his vicious look, his hands, regaining their death grip on her wrists.

"Good. Then I can force my plans back into motion. He will become a Death Eater. Nothing and no one can change that." Lucius snarled. He wiped out his wand and put it to her neck. "Sonorus." He dragged her away. Hermione tried to scream but no sound emerged from her lips. Tears streamed down her face. Lucius led her outside and through the school's grounds. Hermione's knees were bleeding by the timed they reached the forbidden forest from falling so many times 

"No one can help you now, little Griffin. By this time tomorrow, you'll be dead." Lucius hissed as they walked through the dark trees. Hermione tried to get away from Lucius, but it was futie. Instead, she held her head high and kept her back straight. Her defiance seemed to annoy Lucius because he often hit her with his long, black cane. An hour or so later, Lucius stopped and dropped the silencing charm. Hermione knew it would be pointless to scream, they were in the heart of the forest by now.

"This won't work. Draco will resist whatever you throw at him." Hermione said with false bravado. To her surprise, Lucius laughed.

"How can he resist becoming a Death Eater, whem his other option is to let his true love die?" Lucius asked. Hermione stared at him in shock and horror. "Oh yes, my dear. You shall be the one thing that turns Draco away form the light. Apario." There was a flash of light and the dark forest faded away and Hermione's anguished scream was swallowed up by the magic that whisked her away.


	40. Save Me

**Chapter Forty**:

(A/N. Hey I'll take a while to load next chapter so be patient and enjoy this! SO sorry for the badness of the cliffy! I promise I will update ASAP!!!! Okay??? Love all of you reviewers!)

The stones were cold under his hand as he ran it over the wall as he walked back to his room, the green gem on his hand glittering. He stepped into the Slytherin common room and several people looked up, envy and desire in their greedy eyes. Draco ignored them all, what were they to him but his father's servants? He stepped into his room and was about to lie on the bed when suddenly he saw an envelope on the bedside table. He frowned and walked over to it. His name was scratched across the front of the envelope. He carefully slit it open and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Draco,      _

_I received the most intriguing news just a few days ago from your friend Pansy Parkinson. You see she was kind enough to bring to my attention your relationship with the mudblood that I was forced to accept into my house this summer. Not only did you humiliate me by giving that muggle lover you have as a headmaster a reason to punish you, now I find you are consorting with that disgusting creature. Moreover, I find that that wench has made you believe that you want to be on the side of light. Don't you see, Boy? They will never accept you, but now, it no longer matters. I will have my way no matter what.  You _will _become a Death Eater and the Dark Lord's heir, or your precious mudblood will die. _

_Lucius Malfoy                                     _

The letter fluttered down from between Draco's open fingers. He withed it fall feeling a strange detachment. He did not doubt his father's words. He had Hermione and he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he didn't get what he wanted. A deep anger as cold as a glacier filled him. He turned away, grabbed his Flash 3000 broomstick, and then he strode out the door making Pansy go crashing into the floor when she crossed his way. He yanked her up and dragged her outside, the ugly girl whimpering the whole time. When they were outside the common room, Draco turned to stare at her.

"I just got a letter from my father. It seems I have a spy in my midst." He snarled, his voice an icy glacier, and then he closed the gap between them. "If _anything_ happens to Hermione because of you. I swear I will torture you and kill you. Do you understand?" he growled and she nodded mutely. He turned and stormed away. He stalked through the corridors, a furious, wild figure that made everyone that encountered him scramble out of his way. Finally, he reached Dumbledore's office. He spat out the password and flew up the steps. He paused right outside the office to make sure there was no one there, when he strode in when he heard no noises. He walked up to the cabinet where Dumbledore kept Veraciel. He reached inside, put up the cover, and pulled out the sword. It rumbled pleasantly and it brought a cold smile to Draco's face.

"Reducio." Draco said and the sword shrunk to the size of a pen. Draco stuck it in his pocket and stared at his reflection in the sword's glass case. "I'm not a boy anymore."

The iron chains were cutting into Hermione's slender wrists and she gritted her teeth to control the pain. She glared at Lucius who ignored her and continued to talk to the Death Eaters around him. As they passed Hermione, they bent to spit on her or curse at her. Tears spilt freely from her eyes. Half of her wanted Draco to storm in and save her, but the other half prayed that he would stay away and save his soul if not her life. So it was that half of her rejoiced when Draco apparated into the room a smirk on his handsome face, the other part of her despaired. 

"Father, was that letter, really necessary? Do you really think _I _would be…how did you put it? Oh, yes 'consorting'." Draco said and there was a murmur of agreement from around the room.

"Drop the act, Draco. I know the truth." Lucius snarled. Draco raised one pale eyebrow at his father.

"Do you? Because _Parkinson_ told you? Please. She's just jealous that this mudblood got Head Girl." Draco said nonchalantly. 

"Very well." A sibilant voice said and the most feared wizard in all of history stepped into the room. "Then where is the sacrifice I asked you to bring?"

"Harry Potter has a lot of protection at school and he doesn't trust me. Therefore, since my father was kind enough to bring Miss Granger here, I think she should be the sacrifice. She _is_ one of the most powerful witches at school." Draco said calmly his hands in his pockets. Hermione couldn't tell if this was an act. Her hand flew to her throat where it hit the beautiful necklace Draco had given her for her birthday. She smiled inwardly. She would trust in Draco's love.

"But I thought you were in love with her." Lucius said, his voice carrying above all others.

"In love with her? Hardly." 

"She believes you to be in love with her. She said it to me on our way here and she is in love with you." Lucius snarled his eyes narrowing.

"She would, wouldn't she? I _am_ the most charming person at school. I must admit I did have an interest in her, but it was a trifle thing of no importance." Draco said and shared a smirk with the crowd of Death Eaters and they chuckled indulgently. 

"If you have settled all your problems, then may we begin this ceremony?" Voldemort said mockingly. Lucius blushed.

"Yes, of course Master." He said and bowed. Voldemort nodded, gathered up his robes, and walked away. The other Death Eaters followed him out. Draco sneered at his father before swaggering away. Lucius leaned down and grabbed Hermione, dragging her away. 


	41. The Ceremony

**Chapter Forty-One**:

(A/N. This is a short chappy but it's only cuz I've been totally swamped from school (AHHH FINALS COMING UP!!!) and I just wanted to sate your hunger. So think of this as an appetizer! I promise more will come soon! Be patient people! I love you all and remember to add some comments! By the way, I'd like to know how many of my reviewers are boys…I don't think there are many…)

Draco kept his expression fixed on a malevolent smile that he had learned from his father as he walked down the dungeons of the home he had lived in all his life. He remembered coming down hear as a boy and playing in the damp cells that lined the walls. The cells offered none of the comfort they had when he was young and looking for a place of silence and tranquility away form his father's raving fights with his mother. He stepped into a large, triangular room and looked around, his beautiful eyes betraying none of the pain and anger that raged inside of him. The Death Eaters were lined along the wall with Voldemort standing on a small dais in the middle staring at Draco with his terrible eyes. Strangely, Draco felt none of the fear that he knew he should have been feeling, maybe he had lost the sanity that Draco had struggled to hold together for all of his life. His eyes wandered over to where Hermione knelt, chained to the wall. No, she was his sanity and he could lose nothing while she still breathed. Draco slowly made his way toward Voldemort.

"Kneel, boy." Voldemort commanded as Draco stepped onto the platform. Draco did the hard wood digging into his knees. Voldemort reached out and a long scepter materialized in his hand. It was a black staff with an ebony crystal clasped between two silver snakes. Their emerald eyes glittered, and Draco had the strange sensation that they were real, which he knew to be impossible. Draco felt fear pull him into its tight embrace and he wondered if he was going to be able to win against such a powerful wizard, then he smiled inwardly. He had no other choice, there was no chance that he'd let Hermione die without trying to save her.  

"Recite our family's motto." Lucius commanded stepping out of the ranks of robbed men around the room and dropping the hood that had hidden his face. Draco smirked at his father and delighted in the fury that flickered across the elder man's face. Draco gloried in any victory against his father. Even one as small as making his father lose his cold, nonchalant expression for even a second.

"Serpentis Malfoy Dominus Est." Draco listed easily. He had learned it as a child and had been forced to repeat it several times during his father's beatings.

"What is the legacy of a Death Eater?" Lucius continued his eyes boring into his son's matching eyes.

"Pure the earth of muggles and their spawn, including muggle-born wizards, in the name of Salazar Slytherin. Semper Fidelis." Draco said glaring back at his father without any fear.

"And who will rule this earth?" Voldemort cut in, a smirk on his ugly, monster like face. Draco turned and grinned up at him.

"You, my lord." Draco answered then he lowered his head in a gesture of submission and absolute acceptance, his silver eyes fixed on the wooden floor in front of him. Although his pose now appeared docile and meek, if anyone had looked into his volatile silver eyes, they would have been terrified, for a fierce defiance and hatred filled them.

"Will you be loyal to me, serve me with your life, and come when I call you?" Voldemort continued.

"Yes, my lord."

"Will you accept the Dark Mark as proof of that faithfulness?" Voldemort asked and Draco suppressed a shudder, imagining the horrible mark on his pale forearm.

"Yes, my lord." 

"No! Draco! Don't do it!" Hermione's shrill shriek cut in and Voldemort's head snapped up.

"Shut up you disgusting creature! Goyle, put a gag over her filthy mouth! We don't want to hear her squealing when we kill her." Voldemort said and Draco ground his teeth together forcing himself to be patient and wait for the right time to attack. The ache at seeing Hermione's grief and pain was unbearable so he looked away.

"Very well, proceed with the ceremony." Voldemort commanded and all around the room the Death Eaters started chanting in Latin. Their eerie voices mixed together in a dark, rhythm that made Draco shudder. Luckily Voldemort mistook his fear and disgust for excitement. Voldemort placed his alabaster hand over Draco's bent head and Draco tensed as a black tendril of Voldemort's energy and powers coiled down and Draco felt it wrap itself around his heart. His back arched as pain laced through him, sending shivers of unexpected pleasure through him. He heard a scream and realized it had been Voldemort and Draco smiled, a cruel smile that shown with hatred.


	42. The Right Thing

**Chapter Forty-Two**:

(A/N. Once again a short chapter! Sorry! I REALLY am! I've been WAY too busy! I will update soon though! And thanks to the only boy who fessed up! Okay if anyone has any questions (about anything) or would like to talk to me about my story feel free to email me or IM me!)

Hermione winced at the _expression on Draco's face. She had seen it so many times before but she had thought it lost, now he grinned up at his father's master and she quailed. She had no idea what the ceremony entailed, perhaps Voldemort's evil would corrupt Draco into some unrecognizable beast, and then she would die at his hands. A bright flash of light illuminated the room briefly and Hermione glanced away, as the chanting stopped around her. When the light faded she saw Voldemort had collapsed on the dais. Draco's head was bent, his beautiful hair hiding his face. Voldemort shakily got to his feet using a long staff as his support.

"The ceremony is complete. Now Draco shall perform the sacrifice and use the girl's blood to draw his mark." Voldemort rasped, his voice even more hoarse than usually. Hermione trembled in fear. 

"No." Draco's voice was thundering compared to Voldemort's. He looked up and Hermione trembled again, his eyes were as black as night. Voldemort looked down at his protégée and it seemed for the first time he knew fear.

"What do you mean no, Boy, you dare defy me?" Voldemort said and there was a sliver of fear in his sibilant voice. Draco laughed and it was a cold, bitter sound.

"Old Man, I am a boy no longer. You have given me enough of your power to make me the most powerful wizard in the world." Draco smirked. "Fear me old man for now you shall know real death at my hands." He stood, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a sword that steadily increased in size as he held it out before him. A loud, demanding hum filled the air and Voldemort scrambled backwards.

"Avada Kedavra!" He cried as he pointed his wand at Draco. Draco swung the word and the spell was deflected into one of the Death Eaters who collapsed. The other Death Eaters slowly backed away from Draco. Hermione stared at her love in wonder and fear.

"Mors ultima linea rerum est." Draco said and then with one arching move he cut off Voldemort's head. He stared down at the corpse. Hermione shook her head, he had said, Death is everything's final limit. The Death Eaters fled away from Draco and their master's dead body, but she took no notice of them. Suddenly one Death Eater parted from the crowd.

"What have you done?" Lucius growled as he forced his son to turn around and face him. Draco looked up at his father, deep sorrow written across his aristocratic features.

"The right thing." He whispered and the darkness faded from his eyes as a single tear fell from the corner. Lucius snarled and slapped his son across the face.

"How dare you? You have ruined us, you filthy boy!" He cried. Then Lucius's eyes fell upon Hermione. He strode away from his son. "It's this girl! She made you do it!" Lucius said as he pulled Hemrione to her feet. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Let her go." He snapped. Lucius laughed. Hermione eyes flickered between the two blonds.

"Don't tell me you're different my son. Qualis pater talis filius." Lucius laughed, it was a maniacal laugh filled with desperation. Draco walked toward them.

"I am different, Father." He said and Hermione shuddered as she saw the black creeping back into his eyes. 

"No, Draco, don't." Hermione whispered. Draco stopped, and seemed to consider her softly spoken words. Lucius threw her away, and in one fluid motion pulled out his wand and threw the deadliest spell at his son. Draco had no time to bring up the word and Hermione screamed as a bright green flash filled the room.


	43. Losing you

**Chapter Forty-Three**:

(A/N. Hey everyone! Here is the most awaited chapter! I'm sorry it's short, I've been having trouble pulling these final chapters out of my head so bear with me! BTW after this story is over (I know it's sad! I'm going to miss it!) I'm going to be starting a Draco/Ginny story. I know many of you are hesitant to read a story about such a couple but PLEASE try it out! K? Well I wont hold you off any longer! Enjoy!)

Hermione's eyes were squeezed shut. She couldn't bear to look up and see Draco's dead body. Couldn't stand to see his beautiful eyes, always so filled with so many emotions, blank and glazed. Their beauty lost for eternity, and it was all her fault. If she hadn't said anything he wouldn't have hesitated and his father wouldn't have had the opportunity to use the Avada Kedavra spell. It was impossible for anyone to have survived that spell. She lay still, soon she would be dead too. Lucius would turn away from his son's cooling body and blast her with the same spell. She wasn't scared, she just wished she could explain to Ron and Harry that she didn't hate them, that they were still her best friends. To tell her parents how much she loved them and to tell Draco…oh Draco…A deep silence filled the air, nothing stirred. The roaring in her ears didn't let Hermione hear anything else. She took a deep breath preparing for the worse. She opened her eyes, and gasped. Indeed there was a silver-haired blond lying on the cold stones, the eyes as blank as she had predicted them to be, but it wasn't Draco. It was Lucius.

"But how?" Hermione asked, her soft voice echoing in the large room. She glanced around and as her eyes fell on the far wall, her hand flew to her mouth. Draco lay crumpled at the bottom of the wall where he had obviously been flung. She raced over to him and knelt at his side, her hand flying to his throat where she felt the reassuring beat of his pulse with a sigh. She dropped her hand back but in doing so it brushed against his ring and she yelped at the unexpected pain. She glanced down and saw that the beautiful emerald was glowing brightly as if with an inner radiance and was giving off a fierce heat. 

"Just in case." Hermione said and gave a small half smile. Her ring must have deflected the spell. "Draco?" Hermione said softly and she shook him gently. "Draco, wake up." Suddenly she heard a noise and she whirled around, her wand pointed toward the sound. She smiled as she recognized the brunet. 

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry said comfortingly. Hermione smiled tiredly and she ran a hand threw her hair.

"Yeah, Harry." She said and slowly stood up. Harry stepped forward and embraced her tightly. 

"Dumbledore and some of the other teachers are upstairs dealing with the Death Eaters. I found the passage to get down here by accident. Is Voldemort…"Harry asked trailing off suggestively.

"Dead? Yeah. Lucius Malfoy is dead too." Hermione said her eyes graved. He glanced over her shoulder and worry filled his face.

"Is Draco…" Once again Harry trailed off his eyes pained. Hermione shook her head emphatically.

"No, he's just unconscious." She said a smile breaking across her beautiful face. Harry nodded, the worry leaving his bright green eyes.

 "That's good." Harry responded returnimg her smile. "Listen Hermione, about before…"

"No, Harry. Now isn't the time to talk about it." Hermione said quickly and Harry nodded.

"I understand."

"Thank you, Harry." 

"What are friends for?" He grinned and Hermione hugged him once more. A low moan from behind them made them both turn. Hermione ran over to Draco's side.

"Draco?" She whispered fretfully. His eyelids fluttered until he forced them open and stared up at her confusion written all over his face. "Draco?" She asked again and he shook his head.

"Who are you?"


	44. Aftermath

**Chapter Forty-Four**:

(A/N. Ha! A long chapter…or at least longer than the other ones…Anyway, about the emailing people when I review I have to say that that is IMPOSSIBLE, since I'd have to cut and paste the addresses and I'm a lazy bum. So if you do want me to email you, please email me and I will add you to my little list and then I can just check the emails I want and send them away. Alright? As for when I will be posting my new story, probably when this one is almost done. Don't know when so don't ask. Okay well now that I'm done ranting, go ahead and read the chapter. Oh and people I promise that I will announce when the end is near, so chill. This is NOT the end! Heehee, okay read on! BTW I reposted this because of the confusion with the Mr. Potter/Mr. Malfoy thing.) 

Hermione stared dumbfounded at Draco her heart hammering wildly in her chest, her mouth gaping. What was happening? 

"What?" She gasped. He sat up and glanced around, his silver eyebrows knitting together.

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice soft. Hermione shook her head, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"What do you mean, Draco?" She whispered. He glanced back at her and then looked up at Harry who was staring at Hermione with sympathy and eyeing Draco fearfully. 

"Is that my name? Draco?"

"I'll go get Dumbledore." Harry said softly, his eyes filled with concern. Harry hurried away leaving Hermione to stare after him feeling numb and lost.

Dumbledore watched as his colleagues loaded the unconscious bodies of the Death Eaters onto a large carriage which would take them to Azkaban.

"Sir, all the Death Eaters are accounted for except for Lucius Malfoy and…and you-know-who." Snape said as he came to stand next to Dumbledore who nodded solemnly. He wondered were the two most important wizards had gone. Although they had searched the whole manor, they had been unable to find them. Worse, Veraciel was missing from Dumbledore's office and he feared that Voldemort had received word of the magical sword and had taken it. If so, Dumbledore didn't think that they would be able to win this war.

"Professor Dumbledore!" A young voice cried anxiously. Dumbledore turned around and his blue eyes widened as he saw Harry running toward him.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Dumbledore reprimanded staring at they young boy through his glasses.

"Hermione was missing and I thought she'd be here." Harry stammered panting slightly.

"Why would she be here, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked condescendingly as he walked over to them.

"Because Draco went missing also, I overheard Pansy telling someone about it. She sent a letter to Lucius about Draco and Hermione and so I think Lucius kidnapped Hermione and Draco came after her. So, I took my father's invisibility cloak and apparated here and I started to look around." Harry explained.            

 "Harry, do you know how dangerous that was?" Dumbledore began crossing his arms.

"But sir! I found them! They're downstairs in the dungeons with Voldemort and Lucius." Harry cut in, leaving the professor stunned.

"And Voldemort?"

"Yes! He's dead. So is Lucius Malfoy."

"Dead? By whom?" Snape cut in. Harry shot a glare at the potions master which Dumbledore ignored.

"By M-I mean Draco."

"How are they?" Asked Professor McGonagall worriedly as she came to stand with them.

"Hermione's fine but Draco…Something happened to him. I wasn't there so I don't know what happened exactly but he's lost all of his memory."

"Where are they?" Dumbledore said softly. Harry looked away from McGonagall and looked at Dumbledore.

"They're…I'll show you." Harry said, turned, and hurried away. Dumbledore turned to his two colleagues.

"Minerva, inform the ministry of what happened. Severus, come with me." He said and then hurried after Harry. They were going to have to take the young Malfoy to St. Mungo's and Dumbledore prayed that they would be able to save Draco's memory.


	45. Tears and Fairytales

**Chapter Forty-Five:**

(A/N. Hiya everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing. All I want to say is trust me and everything will work out in the end! And don't worry the end isn't too close so PLEASE stop asking! Okay remember to review! They inspire me and trust me I'm in need of it.)

Tears slipped down Hermione's face as she stared at Draco's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful. She sniffled softly, sighing as she wiped away her tears. If his memory didn't come back, could this Draco learn to love her? Could she learn to accept that her Draco was gone, buried inside this stranger's mind? She reached out a tremulous hand and took his hand in hers, jerking back slightly as Draco's eyes snapped open. He turned and smiled at her slowly.

"I didn't mean to scare you…you're name is Hermione, right?" He asked and Hermione forced a smile despite the feeling that something was crushing her heart.

"Yeah, that's right." She said, her voice hoarse. He nodded and turned away, staring at the wall on the other side.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept dreaming of a man that looked just like me, raising a stick and pointing at me and then there was this bright green flash. I keep having the feeling like I should know who he is…but I can't remember." He said and Hermione's heart lept. Was he starting to remember? A million questions buzzed in her mind.

"Can I do anything to help you sleep? Get you some tea or something?" She asked instead. He frowned and she could see that he was digging through his fragmented memories. Then he smiled.

"Yeah, could you tell me a story…" He asked hesitantly and she nodded slowly giving him a reassuring smile.

"Sure, Draco, anything." She smiled and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Okay, once upon a time there lived a handsome prince. His father was an evil man and he locked the prince up in a high tower so that the prince would lose his humanity and become just like the King. The prince indeed grew cold and uncaring while all alone in his tower, blaming the world down below for his misery and pain. The hatred turned his handsome form into a monster, hideous and cruel. One day, a kind wizard decided to help. He took the beast and put him in a beautiful cottage far from the monster's tower and placed a beautiful princess with him. At first they could only bicker and fight, but slowly the prince's cold shell began to melt as the prince fell in love with the strong-willed princess and she with him. So, one day, the prince confessed his love for the princess and the prince's ugliness melted away to reveal a kind, brave prince beneath. The two lived happily ever after." Hermione narrated her voice soft and nostalgic.

"What did the prince say when he confessed his love?" Draco asked smiling cheerfully.

"'Marry me?'…Perhaps?" Hermione said hesitantly. Draco nodded wisely as if he had known the answer all along.

"Is that what you say to someone you love?" He asked and she nodded glancing down at their intertwined hands.

"Sometimes."

"Do you have someone you want to marry/" He inquired and she glanced awat feeling the pain in her chest again.

"Yes, but he's not here right now." She gulped trying to loosen the knot in her throat. Draco frowned.

"Where is he?" He asked and she looked back at him. How could she tell him that her beloved Draco was locked inside of his head?

"He did a great deed and was hurt in the battle, but he will get well soon." She choked out.

"And you'll live happily ever after?" He asked innocently and she stood up, dropping his hand. She was unable to bear it any longer.

"Yes, we'll live happily ever after. Now get some sleep, Draco." She whispered and she turned away, silent tears slipping down her face as her back trembled with suppressed sobs.


	46. Remembrance

**Chapter Forty-Six:**

(A/N. I tottaly intended for this chapter to be longer but I haven't had time to write it and because of the demands I decided to post what I have. Alright? Anyway, I'm in a bad moos because I watched the Buffy finale and it was so sad and my favorite character died. SOB! Okay well you guys have to cheer me up so REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!)

The darkness swelled around him, threatening to drown him into nothingness but Draco fought back. Why did he fight? He couldn't remember any more. His memories were floating away though he tried to grab onto them and hold them close. It had not been so long ago…that he remembered. An angel had some part in the reason for his near futile struggles. Warm embraces and soft kisses…if only he could remember. The darkness rose up in a wave and, ready to crash down on him and Draco steeled himself against it. The wave threw him down and he choked on the darkness. He coughed his mind trying to remember…he had to remember. Someone was waiting for him. Belle…not that wasn't right but he knew he was close, if only he could reach out and grab it…

"Hermione? How is he?" A voice asked from far away, the sound echoing in this place of shadows. Draco strained to hear.

"He's asleep." A beautiful voice said. Draco sighed in contentment. Hermione, yes that was his angel's name. Draco glanced around in confusion, the darkness seemed to be fading. It was so slow that for a while, Draco thought that he had imagined ur, but no a light was coming and with it Draco's memories. He remembered a leather couch in a green lit room, A girl with golden hair and bright eyes, a huge house with no emotions, a women so like the moon with her silver hair and dark eyes, a black cauldron exploding on a terrified boy, and of course his goddess, Hermione. Warm, chocolate curls and eyes that radiated love like he had never known.

"Hermione…" Draco whispered as the light continued to grow brighter. The light that had no center point but seemed to exude from all around him. Draco had no sense of time in this place but after a while the light grew steadily brighter. A annoying boy with bright red hair accompanied by another boy with a scar on his forehead, Snape a name with no face attached to it, Alohamora, cookies on a golden plate…Soon the light became too bright to bear and Draco had to close his eyes and in doing this he was brought back to the night before.

"Oh Father." He whispered, not saddened by the death of the horrible man who had tried to kill his son, but for the death of the man Lucius could have been. A good father and a loving husband. A single tear slipped down his cheek, reflecting the light a hundred times and pushing back the rest of the darkness that had held Draco down. Draco opened his eyes and found himself in a strange room. He glanced around and realized he was in St. Mungon's. On a chair next to his bed was Hermione. He called her name and her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him.

"Good morn…Draco?" She said, staring at his eyes with wonder and disbelief. He raised a single pale eyebrow.

"Last time I checked, but maybe you could get me a mirror and I'll check again." He said and smirked.

"It is you!" She cried happily and embraced him. He chuckled into her hair, brushing it down lovingly.

"Who else would it be?" He asked. She pulled back and looked away her face filled with pain and sorrow.

"You lost your memory for a long time. Nobody thought you'd get it back." She whispered. He frowned.

"How long is long?" He demanded, keeping his tone as gentle as he could. She looked back at him, biting her lip.

"Two weeks." She responded and he smiled at her, leaning over and planting a kiss on her silky lips relishing the emotions that ran through him.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm back. I won't ever leave you again." He murmured. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He fell back into the pillows, her head resting on his chest. Memories of the past two weeks slowly drifted back to him and he smiled sadly, understanding what an ordeal his angel had been through. But he also had the memory of the first conversation so long ago, and it brought a smile to his face.  


	47. Blessings

**Chapter Forty-Seven:**

(A/N. Okay…I don't think people are reading this because I've said had to repeat myself and it's irritating me. GRRR. Alright I shall say it once more. **THIS IS NOT THE END**. I promise that I will warn you in one of these and put a nice 'the end' at the bottom. Alright? Good. Now PLEASE go and review my story Champion, if you do I might do something special, name your price! K? Sound good?)

The silk of his robes rustled as Dumbledore walked down the hall in St. Mungo's. A deep sadness filled his sapphire gaze. A beautiful bird with fiery wings flew by his side. He turned a corner and stepped up to the window that viewed into Draco Malfoy's room. He expected to see Hermione sitting in a chair, her face unusually grave and deep shadows under her eyes. All week the poor girl had forced herself to meet Draco's ignorance. He had no memories of anything, a mind much like that of a young boy instead of the young man that he was. Forced herself to talk to this Draco, a shell of the person she loved. Every day, Dumbledore could have sworn that he was seeing a small part of her die. Instead, the sight that met his eyes made him smile for the first time in over a week. Hermione lay on Draco's chest both children fast asleep, for if truth be told they would always be children to Dumbledore's wise eyes. He knew that Draco had gotten his memory back by some strange miracle. He had begun to doubt that the young man would ever return and yet Dumbledore was sure that Draco was back by the sleepy half-smile on Hermione's face. The kind headmaster looked up at the phoenix that was now perched on his shoulder.

"Let's leave them be, Fawkes." Dumbledore said. The bird cooed a reply that only Dumbledore could understand. He stroked the bird's magnificent feathers thoughtfully then walked away. The bird turned its head and looked back at the quiet hospital room. A soft song escaped its beak. A beautiful song, and all who heard it felt healed. A blessing for the boy who had defeated the Dark Lord.

The rhythmic rise and fall of Draco's chest had lulled Hermione Granger into a deep sleep, something she hadn't had in what seemed like forever. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned her head to regard Draco's face. He was so handsome. She looked at the clock and realized that it was past midnight. Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips against Draco's. She had meant for it to be a chaste kiss, but Draco had awoken and he was eagerly kissing her back. There were so many emotions in their kiss. Passion, longing and love. She pulled away slowly and gazed into his aquamarine eyes. All the silver ice in them was gone, warmed by the love and adoration that glowed from them as he gazed down at her.

"I missed you so much." She said, her voice trembling. His brows furrowed and he pulled her closer and she relished in the feeling of safety that being in his arms brought. "Don't ever leave me again." She whispered fiercely. 

"I won't." He answered his voice soft yet deadly serious, as he nuzzled her hair tenderly. They clung to each other, both needing the comfort.

"Do you remember what happened?" Hermione asked softly. She felt him tense and she regretted the question but she needed to know.

"Yes." He answered pain filling his voice. He pushed her away slightly so he could see her eyes.

"Lucius…he's…he's dead, Draco. The ring I gave you deflected the spell." She muttered. He kissed her forehead.

"Don't blame yourself." He whispered and she looked at him sharply. How had he known? He smiled wryly.

"Did you think wouldn't notice?" He asked softly. She smiled back resting her head back on his shoulder. No one else had noticed, only Draco. _Her_ Draco.

"I guess not." She answered. Draco chuckled softly then she saw his face somber out of the corner of her eye.

"Hermione, the funereal…"He began but Hermione reached up and placed her fingers to his lips.

"That can wait until morning. Sleep now." She said firmly. He smiled as she pulled her hand back. 

"Alright then. Goodnight, love." 

"Goodnight, Draco."


	48. Flights of Angels

**Chapter Forty-Eight:**

(A/N. Here's an angsty chapter to counterpoint the sweetness…wait…hold on…my muse has just informed me this contains sad fluff too! Oh well sorry! Anyway, I changed the names on this chapter an handed it in as an English essay for a story on a quote from a book. Bonus points to whoever guesses it! Heehee! I got a 7, on the IB scale. IE, it was perfect. No mistakes. So hopefully that's good…Finals for this week so don't expect an update for a week or so…)

It was raining and the irony of the situation didn't pass Draco's attention. He stared down at the ground as the moisture seeped into the dirt and turned it into mud. It was spring and yet sod leaves littered the ground at his feet. The rain had soaked through his clothes and his hair lay flat to his head. He raised his crystalline-blue eyes and sought out the coffin which rested near the hole where it would lay forever more. His father had meant nothing to him and yet Draco knew that it wasn't just rain that slipped down his face. So many what ifs. What if Lucius had been a good father, or a good husband? What if he had changed his criminal ways to be with his family? Draco shook his head, useless thoughts of course. Lucius was dead and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Yet it still hurt. The people gathered around the grave, their clothes as black as the sky above, weren't here for the man lying inside the coffin, looking as immaculate as he had in life, a rose clutched in his hands. They were here for him. Their heads were bent; any sympathetic glances lost on Draco.

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust." Dumbledore chanted quietly his voice echoing in the heavy silence. His mother stood to one side, her hand held in front of her mouth and her eyes red with tears. He hated her for crying, he hated himself for crying. Lucius was dead, they should have been rejoicing and yet Draco didn't feel happy. The ceremony ended and Draco realized he had missed most of it. His face remained as impassive as marble as the people gathered around him to give their condolences. As they walked away, Narcissa came toward Draco.

"Lucius is dead." She stated unnecessarily. He looked down at her thin form and wondered if she had been eating. The bruises her husband had left on her were still visible even though Lucius had been dead for more than a week. Draco glanced back at the coffin.

"Yes, he is." He said wearily. Two men were slowly lowering the coffin down into the earth.

"How will we get by without him?" She asked desperately. His silver blue eyes turned to meet her dark ones. He had never realized how much this woman had needed the man that now lay dead. The man who Draco had only called Father and even that title had been forced. The man had never deserved to be a father.

"What do you mean, Mother?"

"What will we do now?" Her voice was pitiful, begging for an answer. Draco sighed heavily.

"What we have always done." He answered wondering if those words would be enough. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a beautiful brunette walking away from the crowd who had come to mourn with him and making her way toward him.

"What is that, Draco?" Narcissa asked drawing his attention back to her. He smiled, a true smile filled with love.

"Survive and live on." He said and walked away meeting Hermione halfway. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest and he was glad for the comfort and warmth her touch brought. He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly. He looked down at the grave which stood so near them. He was about to lie when he realized that she would know and that she wanted the truth. He closed his eyes.

"Yes."

"Good." She said and he frowned down at her. Confused by her softly proclaimed word.

"Why?" He asked his voice filled with pain. She smiled at him tenderly and brushed away a strand of his hair.

"It means you're still human." She whispered and brushed her lips against his. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said and she nodded. She turned toward the grave and Draco saw her eyes fill with determination.

"Go say goodbye and let's leave." She said and he realized that this ceremony had hurt her as much as it hurt him. He nodded slowly and walked away from Hermione and squatted down near the grave.

"Father, you chose the wrong path. I didn't want to be like you. I'm sorry for all the things we couldn't share because of you and because of me. All I wanted was your love, even if I didn't know what the word meant, but you could never give that to me or Mother. You couldn't even give me your pride and acceptance. Therefore, I found love and acceptance somewhere else. I have another family now. Good bye, Father. Maybe you will find some rest in death." He said and looked up at Hermione who was standing next to him, looking down at the coffin somberly.

"Yes, flights of angels sing thee to thy rest." She murmured, quoting a famous Muggle writer. He stood and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Hermione pulled a rose from the pocket of her cloak and tossed it down to the coffin. Together they walked away. Draco glanced back to his mother and saw her staring as the men shoveled dirt into the grave.

"Why do you think she stays?" He asked. Hermione looked at him with eyes wise beyond her years.

"We are incomplete alone, that is why we seek another kindred spirit." She stated and he pulled her closer.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered. She snuggled into the crook of his arm and he could hear the smile in her beautiful voice.

"I love you too."


	49. Tale as old as Time

**Chapter Forty-Nine:**

(A/n I'm so sad, only one of you got the book. It is indeed Shakespeare's Hamlet. Oh well, now you've all learned something. Horatio says it to hamlet's dead/dying body. Yup. Anyway I hope you like this chapter!)

When they had returned to school, most people had treated them with awe and respect. Hermione was almost used to it. She could remember so many times when Harry had saved the day. However, this time it had been Draco Malfoy that had, not only saved the day, but had also defeated the Dark Lord. The students had not been invited to attend Lucius Malfoy's funereal so it was quite a shock to most when Dumbledore announced the news at dinner one night a few days ago. Hermione had noticed that Draco hadn't been there that night. She was worried about him. He had been unusually quite and was avoiding everyone. Ginny had immediately approved of Hermione's relationship with the blond Slytherin, it had taken Harry a while but slowly he had realized how happy Hermione was when she was with Draco. Ron, however, was adamant that Draco's was just pretending. At the moment, Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading a book. She had watched the sun set a few minutes ago and was now cozying up on the couch. Suddenly Ginny came running up to her, grinning mischievously.

"What's up, Gin?" Hermione asked, setting down her book. Ginny smiled slyly and grabbed Hermione's hand, hauling her up the stairs. Ginny led Hermione into the 7th year girls dormitory and Hermione smiled in delight when she walked in. Hanging on a chair was a long, beautiful dress.

"Who…" She asked but Ginny handed her a note before she could finish. Hermione took it and read it over quickly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Come have dinner with me, meet me at the Great Hall by 10:00._

_Love, Draco_

She grinned and reread the note several times. Seeing Hermione's expression, Ginny laughed hard and fell onto a bed.

"I'm guessing it was from Draco?" She giggled and Hermione nodded eagerly, showing her the card. "Well then, let's get you ready!"

A few hours later, Hermione walked out of the dormitory room. She was wearing a beautiful champagne dress. Her hair was up in a complicated twist. Strung into her hair were golden beads that shimmered elegantly. She walked down the stairs in her high heels, her long dress trailing behind her as she gathered the skirts up so she could walk; her earrings glittering like rays of sun. She saw Ron and Harry look up from where they were playing chess. Harry looked like a proud older brother gazing at his grown up sister and Ron…Ron glanced away but she could still see pain and jealousy written on his face. She walked past everyone and went out of the common room. She walked out to the Great Hall and saw Draco standing there dressed in a tuxedo, which made her smile realizing that all of his prejudices were gone. He smiled at her and kissed her long and hard. He pulled away and she could see that something heavy was on his mind.

"Do you trust me?" He asked and she chuckled softly, wondering why he felt that he had to ask.

"Of course." She answered. He pulled out a long black silk scarf and carefully wrapped it around her eyes.

"Come on." He said and led her out of the school. She could feel the night breeze brushing over her and she sighed in contentment. After a while, Draco stopped her and, standing behind her, pulled of the blindfold. She gasped. There was a small table, surrounded by candles that floated in the air. Everything looked perfect. He pulled back the seat and she sat down, still in shock. He smiled at her as he sat down. There was a soft pop and a small house elf appeared.

"Hello, Serby." Draco said and Hermione laughed, remembering the house elf from her stay at the manor. "Can you bring the food now?" He asked and the house elf nodded, disappearing with another soft pop.

"Draco, I can't believe you did this! It's so wonderful!" She said gazing around her. He smiled and took her hand

"You're wonderful." He said and she blushed. They ate dinner and talked quietly about everything. When they had finished dessert. Draco pushed the plate away and stood up. He slowly knelt down on one knee in front of her and took her hand.

"Hermione, I love you so much. You were the ray of sunshine in my dark world and you pushed me to be good. You are my everything. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He whispered, his voice soft and husky. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring. It was a platinum band with two diamonds surrounding a glowing…

"Is that?" She said, startled beyond words. He smiled warmly, a smile that she would never get tired of.

"Yeah, it's a magically preserved ice. It will never melt." He said and she gasped touching the ring. She felt overwhelmed and she looked up into Draco's aquamarine eyes and realized she hadn't answered his question.

"Yes, Draco, I'll marry you." She breathed and he grinned. He took out the ring and gently slid it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. He stood and kissed her.

"I love you, Hermione."

"You'll never know how much I love you." She murmured and they stood there under the moon and kissed. Cherishing each other and forgetting all the pain they'd gone through, because in the end it had all been worth it.

(A/N. T-t-that's a-all folks! Heehee. I'm so sad! This is the end! No more wonderful Tale as old as time! I'm going to miss writing it so much. I've become attached. There's a sequel though! _Song as Old as Rhyme_ so go reed it. I NEED to know how the other story is doing so go on and R/R. Love you all for your support and cooperation! THANK YOU!)

THE END


	50. Author's Note

Hey Everyone. Well, I'm currently in England doing a Creative Writing class in Cambridge as my summer thing. Well I'm incorporating those skills into writing a sequel that I'm sure everyone will love. At least I sincerely hope so.Please continue to review this story as I will always check because I love hearing from you! Also be kind and go review The Little Mouse that Roared and pleased don't flame it and tell me to stop writing that one so that I write the sequel. I'm doing both so please be kind. I also want to apologize for the dozens of mistakes with names as well as the thousands of grammar/spelling mistakes. I must admit to being ill capacitated in those areas. Well enjoy you summers since I certainly am! England rocks! Plus I'm getting a real feel for the accent! LOL. Well the sequel will be posted when I get back since I can't actually get what I'm writing to the internet. I had to write this note in an internet café there and then! Alright, have a nice day and please PLEASE review my other stories! 


End file.
